A Dream Within A Dream
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris has a sexual dream about a certain cruel leader. To make matters worse, she doesn't have time to deal with it or flush it from her system because she's put into a situation where she has to interact with him every day. Working with him proves difficult between his arrogant attitude, her constant fantasies, and the inuendos he proceeds to throw her way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this will be mature with sexual content and strong language. I'm not sure where this will end up in the long run, but I have a general outline. If you have ideas, throw them my way! I'm new at this fanfic thing so please cut me some slack, Lovies. :) I'm also new at lemons (is that what they are?) and smut stuff but I'm shipping Eris so hard it hurts sometimes. Characters may be ooc. Slightly AU, war may or may not happen. haven't decided yet. If it does, it's gonna be way after than it does in the books/movies. Characters look like film versions. Here ya go, Loves. Reviews make me happier than Dr. Cox calling J.D. a girls name and going on a long hate-rant. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris was squinting her eyes in the darkness, holding her breath as she takes a tentative step forward. Then another. She froze when she felt strong arms snake around her waist and pull her back.

She let out a squeaking gasp as she tried to fight back—but her arms wouldn't punch and her legs refused to kick. She was spun around and pushed back into a cold, hard surface—the arms leaving her waist and pinning her to the wall.

Fear swelled in the pit of her stomach and she opened her mouth to scream but her voice refused to work for her as well. In the darkness,she thought she could see the stranger smirk. She felt his hot breath tickle her ear and pelt the nape of her neck.

"I never knew a stiff like you would be into this," the gruff voice purred.

His arms slithered up her body and the fear she had felt had shifted—tension boiling within her core. His mouth was on her neck—moving down slowly, leaving a warm trail down to her chest. Her breaths were short and shallow as she worked her hands into his hair. She gasped a little as her fingers picked at hair—causing a guttural moan to escape his lips. She didn't gasp from the pleasure, though. Her fingers grazed his hair again, trying to prove her mind wrong. Her fingertips danced on the soft hair that bristled on the top of his head and felt how closely shaven it was on the sides.

He started to nip at her neck as her fingers darted out to his face—trying in vain to not find the eyebrow piercings that sent shivers down her spine.

"Eric?" Her voice was breathy and not at all what she had intended. She was afraid, wasn't she? Her mind whirred in different directions as his mouth attacked every inch of her skin—igniting her.

She felt him grin against her skin as he kissed along her jawline—dusting over her lips. "Do you want me to be slow and gentle?" The darkness started to ease as her eyes adjusted and she could barely make out his strong features and piercing gaze. He grasped her thighs and hoisted her flush against his body—pushing his prominent erection into her belly, causing a moan to rush passed her lips. "Or do you want me to be rough?"

He took her lower lip between his teeth and bit down, his tongue soothing the nip soon after. She moaned low in her throat and that was answer enough because he soon had her bracing herself against the wall with both hands while he worked. First her shirt was torn off of her—shredding and being tossed somewhere. His calloused hands massaged her breasts, eliciting a soft moan. "Stop teasing, Eric," she warned—her mind wondering when she had gotten so bold.

"No bra, baby? Naughty girl," he whispered in the crook of her neck as his fingers pinched her nipples until they were red and hard. His soft lips peppered down her neck as his hands worked lower. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off slowly, kissing down her body as he did so. He smirked as he felt her shiver at his touch. His fingers danced between the material of her underwear and her sensitive skin—ghosting over her heat and smirking at how she squirmed in front of him. She glared at him over her shoulder and he grinned wider as he slid the material down to her ankles. She kicked them away and frowned at the momentary loss of body-heat.

"I want you now, Eric." Her voice was strong and demanding. She noticed how Eric's pupils blew out even more. Smirking, she watched him remove his vest, revealing his toned body and abs. Tris started to rub her thighs together to get some friction as his pants slowly slid to the floor—his erection standing strong against his boxers.

"Turn around." His face was serious—deadly. Her core tightened at the dominance he displayed. She faced the wall once more as she heard a quiet _thump_ as his boxers hit the floor. His big hands grasped her waist as he used his leg to spread her knees apart more. She bit her lip in anticipation. His lips were close to her ears and his breath tickled her skin. "I love you," he whispered as he thrust inside her. She gasped and braced against the wall as he draped over her back and moved inside her. The pleasure was building inside her as his fingers found her clit and stoked her sensitive flesh with each thrust. She was screaming his name and he was kissing her neck as her world melted.

Her walls tightened around him as she came closer to the edge. He told her to let go for him, and she did. She shook in his arms as she came—knees turning to putty and her core unraveling. He came after she rode out her high—moaning her name and turning her around to kiss her on her lips.

She was wrapped up in his arms as her mind grew clearer. Her mouth dried up and her heart was beating frantically. _I love you?_

* * *

Tris awoke with a start—her heart was beating against her chest and she couldn't catch her breath. She glanced around her room—eyes falling on the sleeping body next to her. She took in his dark, shaggy hair and the beautiful ink decorating his back. _Four,_ she thought fondly as she watched him shift in his sleep—arms pulling her closer. _It was just a dream,_ she thought. _A seriously messed up dream,_ she concluded. _It's okay. I hardly see him now that initiation is over. Maybe I won't have to see him ever again._ That last thought was foolish, but if she didn't have to see him often then this whole mess could fade away.

It didn't take her long to get ready and soon enough she was out the door and headed to the cafeteria. After grabbing a tray, she plopped down beside Christina and Will—Four joining soon after.

Tris felt a hand nudge her shoulder. Looking up, she noticed Christina wore a worried expression.

"You okay, Tris?" She asked between bites of her muffin.

Tris shook her head slightly—trying to clear away the fog. "Yeah, Chris. I'm fine." She noticed how Christina's eyebrows went up. "Just worried about picking our jobs tomorrow." It wasn't entirely a lie—but not the reason why she was indisposed at the moment.

Christina seemed to buy it and launched into a discussion with Will about what jobs they should get. Tris tuned them out almost immediately and chewed on her muffin idly.

"You sure that's all that's bugging you, Tris?" Four whispered.

Tris's eyes snapped to him and she shivered involuntarily—remembering how Eric's voice had whispered in her ear and sent tingles down her spine. He raised his eyebrow and she cleared her throat quickly. "Yeah. I—I'm fine." He opened his mouth but before he could speak a cold voice was gripping her attention.

"Tris, can you see me in my office, please?" His voice was gruff, as usual. His face was devoid of emotion—he looked bored. Tris must have stared too long because a smirk slithered across his face. "Don't undress me with your eyes, Stiff. Or else Number Boy would get some ideas."

She felt Four stiffen next to her. She cleared her throat and looked back up at him. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "My office, now. I don't have all day." He grumbled something else under his breath as Tris started to get up and follow him out of the cafeteria. She was so focused on the broadness of his shoulders and size of his biceps that she didn't notice Four following them. She blushed at her thoughts and the boldness of her wondering eyes and stared at the floor as she followed the Dauntless leader.

Eric opened the door to his office and waved Tris in. She stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. Eric quirked his pierced eyebrow as Four stared him down. "She's not going anywhere with you. Alone."

"Four, you have no authority here. Now let go of your precious girlfriend's wrist so we can have our little chat." He seemed agitated, more so than usual, and Tris didn't want it to get worse.

She wriggled free from Four's grasp. "I'll be fine, Four." He clenched his jaw and stood there a few more moments before stalking off.

Tris sat down in the chair across from his desk as he closed the door and walked around to the other chair. He leaned back and clasped his hands over his stomach—raising his eyebrow as he watched her eyes flicker down his body. "Do you know what job you'll be choosing?"

She blinked a few times as the question registered in her mind. "No, not really," she said—her voice meek. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so weak. He shouldn't intimidate her anymore.

He smirked at her and leaned over the desk—closer to her. "Max seems to think you'd be fit for a special position. Congratulations Tris, you've been selected to be a leader in training." She stared at him without saying a word and he went on. "There will be a whole process and more training—physical training and training on the protocols and procedures, but—"

"But how does the process work? You select me and I'm automatically made leader?"

He glared at her for interrupting him but seemed to miss the added curiosity she kicked herself for having. "Normally you would go through tests with a few other candidates and we would select one. But you're being automatically selected because of reasons." He narrowed his eyes at her as she opened her mouth to speak. She clamped her lips shut and shifted uncomfortably under his glare before he continued speaking. "As I was saying, you'll need to train physically and learn how things are handled here and you'll be under the latest Dauntless leader." She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when he continued to speak. "Which would be me. Looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together, Stiff." He let a wicked grin slither across his face. "I guess I can't call you that because you're really one of us now, huh? Anyway, at choosing—should you accept—just nod to me."

He nodded to her, releasing her from the small meeting, as he fiddled with the papers on his desk. She slowly got up and placed her hand on the knob. She paused—lingering by the door as memories of her dream crawled into the forefront of her mind. She remembered his hands on her, his lips on hers, and his hard member pulsing inside of her. She felt a warm wetness pool in her lower region when his deep voice called out to her.

"Is there something that needs my attention, Tris?"

She turned around and then felt the heat creep from her neck to her cheeks at the realization that his question was innocent and stemmed from the annoyance of her still being there. He quirked his eyebrow and something flashed across his features—an expression Tris couldn't place. "No. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes before returning to his paperwork. "Then get the fuck out of my office."

She rushed out and closed the door behind her. Bracing against the cold steel of the door, she caught her breath. She was going to be a leader. _If I want to._ But of course she did want to. She wanted to make a difference for the better and save other initiates from what had happened to her. _I'd be spending every day with Eric._ The notion both excited and alarmed her. How would she get over the dream and constant thoughts of him that seemed to plague her today if she saw him every day and had to interact with him? _Maybe it was just a one time thing and it's out of my system?_ She bit her lip and tried to weigh the pros and cons of each choice until she realized there was no choice. Letting out a sigh, she returned to her room.

The shower stopped running a few minutes after she entered. Four emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water droplets trickling down his skin. She hated that the sight didn't give her butterflies in her stomach or elicit the same reactions that the dream of Eric had. He noticed her staring and blushed slightly before smiling at her. When she didn't return the smile, his face grew serious.

"Four, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Sorry to end it there, but, it felt right. ;) Lemme know your thoughts, comments, and concerns.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your lovely reviews and the favorites and follows and it all meant a lot! :) This chapter is a little shorter because I literally just wrote it when I should be getting ready for work...priorities.**

 **Remember, I don't own Divergent or the characters. They may be ooc at times...that includes future chapters. This is rated M for a reason, there will be cursing and sex and things of that nature. Review, follow, favorite, lend me your ideas and feedback pleaseeeee! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Red. The whole room was engulfed in a shimmering red glow. Her feet carried her to the large bed at the end of the room—dancing over the tiny rose petals on the floor.

Her hand smoothed over the fabric of the comforter. It felt like water flowing through her fingertips. Gently, Tris climbed onto the mattress and fell back onto the pillows. Spreading her arms and legs out, she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes.

She smiled as she felt the bed shift and heard him inhale deeply. She tried to open her eyes but her lids seemed to be glued in place. The frown she wore momentarily was wiped away as his mouth was on her neck. He traced up higher and nipped at her earlobe, earning a delicate moan. "Are you naked just for me, baby?" He asked huskily in her ear—his hot breath blowing her hair slightly.

She arched into his touch as his hands slid down her body, though she thought she was wearing clothes earlier. She didn't remember taking anything off. Her mind was distracted from her thoughts as his lips attacked hers. He nipped at her lower lip, making her moan into his mouth. He pushed his tongue through her slightly parted lips. Their tongues swirled and danced together as he hovered over her—fingertips massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples.

She giggled slightly as his tongue traced down her body—tickling her skin. He stopped between her breasts and turned to the left. He peppered little kisses up her breast until he took her nipple in his mouth—sucking and smirking at how she arched her back into him. His teeth grazed her already sore nipple and she shivered beneath him. His tongue soothed the bite before working his way to give the other breast the same treatment.

He worked lower, nipping at her stomach, before narrowly avoiding her heat. She groaned in protest but he wouldn't yield. He was too busy kissing up her thighs and grinning as she shook with desire.

"What did I tell you about teasing me, Eric?" Part of her was shocked at how easy it was to talk like this—giving into her sexual needs. The other part was confused as to why she had called Four by Eric's name.

"Tell me what you want, baby? Don't be afraid. I want to hear it from your lips." He hovered over her heat—his tongue darting out to her sensitive flesh and then retreating. She felt him smirk at the way she shivered and groaned. Her eyelids seemed to be working then and she glanced down at him. She took a deep breath as Eric's gray-blue eyes stared back at her—intense and dangerous.

 _I want you to fuck me so hard this bed breaks._ Her mouth opened and she could only say: "I want you—" before his mouth was on her. His tongue swirled around as he grasped her thighs to hold her in place.

Her legs fell apart as his tongue flicked over her clit and his name fell off of her lips. He alternated between sucking slightly and swirling his tongue—dancing around her clit and cocked a sideways smile as she writhed against his teasing tongue. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her—sending tickling goosebumps up her spine. "I want you to fall apart in my arms."

He pushed further into her—tongue attacking her clit with each swirl around. She gasped and let her fingertips work into his hair—pulling his face closer to her. He felt her walls start to tremble as she bucked her hips forward and he tightened his hold on her thighs as she came around him.

He let her thighs fall to the bed and watched her face as she rode her bliss out. The red glow shimmered around her—encasing her in a fire-light that illuminated her features. Wiping his face with some clothing article he picked up from the ground, he gingerly climbed back onto the bed and curled himself around her. She leaned into him, fingers splaying through his chest hair. She felt his lips on top of her head and she smiled broadly. "I love you, Eric," she whispered as her eyelids started to fall and his chest rumbled with laughter—sweet or mocking, she couldn't tell.

* * *

Her eyelids darted open and she sighed deeply. Her eyes widened as she realized her fingers were inside of her—dancing and stroking much like Eric's tongue had done in her dream. Withdrawing her hand, she sighed again. _That dream._ Why did he keep haunting her subconscious? She felt a slight stirring next to her and glanced over to where Four had slept.

He didn't take the news well and they had fought. He went on to belittle Eric and give a slew of reasons as to why the cruel leader was not to be trusted. Tris bit her lip to keep her anger down as she recalled the fight. _He doesn't trust me to make my own decisions._ Her face fell as she had remembered the look he had given her when she accused him of being controlling. He looked so hurt and torn. Her hand hovered over his face—considering whether or not she should caress him. She did love him, right? She took her hand back and shook her head. _This is too much,_ she thought as she got up to shower and get ready to choose her life—again.

She didn't walk in with Four—he had said he had work to do before leaning in to kiss her. She had flinched slightly as his lips molded to hers. It didn't feel right and her fingertips dusted over her lips as she remembered Eric's soft lips demanding her attention. _It was a dream. Or a nightmare._ She stood next to Christina and Will, the two giving her wide grins that she happily returned. Then her attention was taken by him. He stood up in front of everyone, cold eyes scanning the crowd. It might have been her imagination but she thought his eyes lingered on her a bit longer than everyone else. He started to speak about the initiates becoming members and choosing a job but all she could think about was his mouth on her and she shivered at the memories threatening to creep up to the forefront of her mind. She felt Christina's questioning stare on her but before she could say anything, Tris' name was falling from Eric's lips.

She froze, remembering how he had moaned her name and felt heat creeping down her neck. She was brought back to reality when Eric raised his pierced eyebrow at her—annoyance dancing across his features. "Today, initiate."

Taking a deep breath she nodded to him and stepped forward. He smiled widely as he turned back to face the crowd. "Leadership!" His voice rang out loud and deep and she had to suppress another shiver because her dreams were starting to melt into reality and that wasn't good. She looked back to him and he gave her a sideways smile and she could have sworn he winked at her. _Definitely not good. But definitely a dream—not a nightmare,_ she had concluded as she walked back to join Christina and Will.

Will smiled at her and patted her back. Christina eyed her momentarily before smiling slightly. "Guess I'd rather it be you than Butter-knife Boy." Tris smiled as her friend's arms wrapped around her. "Where's Four?"

Tris shrugged. "He said he had some work to do in the control room."

Christina raised her brow. "Yeah, he came in a little late but I guess he left after you chose leadership." Her eyes were questioning but no words left her mouth as a strong hand was placed on Tris' back.

Tris only had a moment to frown at how Four had left when the announcement of her being a leader-in-training was made before Eric was pushing her away from her friends. She looked to him quizzically and he smirked—adding annoyance to the list of emotions that were bombarding her at the moment.

Eric led her to the training room. His hand left her back and she didn't like the loss of contact—but she had no time to think about that as he took off his shoes and stepped into the ring. He placed tape around his knuckles and offered it to her. "I told you we were going to train physically, didn't I?"

Tris took a few tentative steps forward. "I guess I didn't expect to start immediately. Everyone else is starting tomorrow." He held the tape out to her still and she shook her head. "I'm not—I don't know—"

He rolled his eyes at her before grasping her hands in his. She hoped he didn't see the blush that formed as he wrapped her knuckles—either that or he chose to ignore it. She bit her lip at how his hands felt around hers—calloused fingertips gliding over her smooth skin. The heat in her hands lingered a little after he let go. She looked to him and noticed there were no punching bags. A wry grin crossed his face as realization dawned on her. He was wearing the tape, too. She was fighting him. "Show me what you've learned, _Stiff._ "

She took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes. _Shit._

* * *

 **Again, sorry this chapter is so short but I super love cliffhangers because I'm a literal monster. As for a scheduling thing for posting...I have off every Sunday so that'll probably be my best bet. That or after work every so often. Don't hate me if I can't update super quickly-I promise I'll update when I can. I read fanfic too so I know how hard it is to wait...but good things will come ;) Also I know this started out on a sexual dream like the last chapter. That won't always be the case. It's to build up the tension until they do the do or don't. I don't know. I mean, I do. And y'all probably do too-whatever, it's about the journey..yeah? :) Later, Loves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the love this is getting! You guys are so lucky, too, because I put off rewatching Scrubs to update for you. :p Jk, y'all mean more to me than Scrubs...**

 **I don't own Divergent or anything related to it. This is rated M for a reason; sex, sexual content, language, and all that goodness will be in his fic.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tris and Eric were circling each other and she was trying to dance around what was coming. "So, why did we leave in the middle of the other initiates choosing jobs? I thought you were leading it?"

He narrowed his eyes as he considered her question. "Max can handle it." Tris was focusing on how his lips moved to form words when he sidestepped closer to her and sent a blow to her side. "Figured you could use some extra training—start early." Tris coughed and rubbed her ribs, glaring at him. "I can see I was right." His smirk was starting to annoy her as much as it turned her on.

She narrowed her eyes as she got back into position—protecting her face and body. "Ass," she muttered under her breath.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and her stomach dropped. "Did you just curse, Stiff?"

She set her face to stone as she struck out—her right punch being blocked easily but her left arm landed a small jab to his ribs. His mouth fell open a little—shock crossing his features momentarily before he got back into a fighting stance. "I'm not a stiff anymore. Stop calling me that. I have a name. Use it."

His lips twitched at the corners. "You want me to say your name, _Stiff?_ "

She swung at him again, her punches being deflected easily as he grasped her thin wrists and spun her around. She fought against him but his grip was too strong.

She was in a hold—her back to his chest as he leaned forward. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered into the crook of her neck. "Then earn it." His voice was light and full of amusement—deflating the anger out of her.

He let her go and she spun around. His eyebrow was raised, a small smile dancing on his lips. She let out a deep breath and nodded. "Again?" Her voice was steady.

He grinned wickedly. "Show me what you got, Small-fry."

Her face had been determined but he was built like a tank and he soon swept her legs out from under her. She landed on her back, the air being forced out of her upon impact. She didn't have a moment to recover before he was on top of her—his warm hands trapping her wrists above her head and his thighs pinning her legs down. She writhed beneath him trying to keep her fantasies at bay because she could just imagine his tongue ravaging her throat. She bucked her hips up a few times but he remained in position—not shifting an inch. "Alright, you win." She was breathing hard from wiggling so much—sweat starting to bead at her hairline.

He looked down at her—eyes cold and intense and she inhaled sharply. "Dauntless don't give up."

"You're a tank, Eric. You have me pinned down. What am I supposed to do?"

The corners of his lips raised up slightly. "Break free. Don't ask me how. Think. Figure it out."

She narrowed her eyes. _Is this some sort of trick?_ She huffed at him. "I could try to headbutt you. Aim for your piercings, maybe?"

He smiled a bit more—something unreadable flashing across his face. "That could work. Aiming for my eyebrow piercing would definitely hurt me. And you. Either way the headbutt is going to hurt both of us and who has a better recovery time? Especially if you're still beneath me?"

Tris bit her lip as she thought. _He's right. He would recover faster, and even if he didn't, I'd still have to get out from under him and hope I do it before he does recover._ A sudden thought came to her mind and she avoided looking at his face. She felt the heat of her blush in her neck as she considered her idea. "Well, I could try to distract you." She spoke gingerly—watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He let out a short snicker. "And, pray tell, how do you plan to distract me?" His tone was light again, amusement clear in his features as he looked down at her. He relaxed his body—hovering over her, still.

She bit her lip until the taste of copper dotted her tongue. She felt him shift and one of his hands broke free—the other still pinning down her wrists. His fingers pulled out her lower lip and swiped away the blood. She inhaled sharply and he looked pointedly at her. He returned his hand to its original position as she found her words. "I could—I could _kissyou,"_ she rushed through her words and held her breath.

He cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times. "What?"

She exhaled loudly. "I could distract you. By kissing you." She averted her eyes and expected to hear his deep, mocking voice scold her or a laugh to rumble from his chest.

"That would definitely distract me." She watched him from the corner of her eye. He considered her for a moment, his mind deep in thought. Then a sly grin dawned on his face. "I'm not entirely sure you'd be able to break free in time before the shock from the kiss would fade. You might want to demonstrate it for me—prove me wrong."

Her head snapped to him and she glared at him—hard. "Ass."

He gave her a wink. "Never knew you were into this sort of stuff, Stiff."

She bristled at his words—remembering her dreams. _God, not now._ He either didn't notice or chose to ignore her change. He stood up and held out a hand to her. She eyed him carefully as she placed her hand into his. He hoisted her up and gave her a once-over. "We done for today?"

"Yeah, I have some paperwork to catch up on. Go get dinner and I'll show you to your new apartment."

"I get a new apartment?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I know you're staying with Number Boy, but believe me—you'll want your own place."

She nodded at him shortly before heading to the cafeteria. "Have fun with the paperwork," she called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Stiff. You'll be joining me with stacks of paperwork of your very own—very shortly."

* * *

They walked in silence as he led her to her new apartment. She thought about declining the offer for the new home because she shared with Four. Eric had insisted she'd need the privacy and she eventually gave in—knowing how she didn't want to deal with Four right now, anyway.

"So my apartment is located right next door to you. Max figured it would make it easier since we're going to be working so closely together." He stopped in front of a door labeled ' _746_.' "This is your new apartment, Tris." He handed her the key.

She turned the metal key in her fingers before looking back at up him. "You called me Tris."

He narrowed his eyes before rolling them. "Don't worry. I won't make it a habit. _Stiff._ " She rolled her eyes back at him before slipping the key into the knob. She twisted it and pushed the door open.

It was a modest room—bigger than Four's. The walls were an off-white—almost gray. The kitchen was small and shiny to the left—a wooden island wrapping off to the hallway. The living room had a couch and a love-seat in it—black leather. She assumed it was leather as she ran her hand over the cold, smooth material. There was a black colored coffee table in front. She looked closer and could see tree rings underneath the gleaming surface. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him watching her. His stare was intense—like a cold fire. She sighed and straightened her back before continuing down the hallway.

There were two doors opposite each other. She opened the door to the left and flipped the light switch on. A bright yellow light illuminated the bathroom. It was a decent size—a white sink with an oval mirror behind it was next to a black-lidded toilet. The floor looked like stone compared to the hardwood flooring that donned the rest of the apartment. She glanced to the back wall where the shower was. It looked like it was carved from rock. The wall was a deep, gray stone material that had holes dug in to put soap and shampoo. The glass door was encased by the same jagged material that teetered off three-quarters of the way down. "Wow," she said, breathless. Her fingertips danced across the stone—the rough material scraping against her skin.

"I wouldn't advise any shower sex." She turned to face him—flushed and breathing slightly uneven. He rubbed the back of his neck—almost nervously. "Could get uncomfortable." He gave her a wink as he regained his composure—a stark calmness washing over him.

She bit back the shivers that were trying to overcome her body and forced an eye roll. She pushed past him—ignoring the heat radiating off of his body. She opened the door to her new bedroom. The room was decently sized. The bed was huge compared to what she'd need. The comforter was black and gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. She wiped her hands over the covers and suppressed a gasp. It felt like water flowing through her fingertips. She focused on the color. It was more than just black—like feathers of a raven. It shimmered reds and purples and blues and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"The sheets and blanket are brand new. Ordered for you." He shifted on his feet. "Hope you don't mind?"

She looked at him quizzically. "No, I love them." She thought she saw a genuine smile grace his lips but it was gone before she had a chance to register it.

* * *

The sounds of her heavy breathing and skin hitting the rough material of the punching bag was the only thing filling the room. That was until her fist went down the wrong way and pain shot through her fingers. "Fuck!" She cried and then bit her other knuckle in reaction to her furious yell. Looking around the training room and seeing that no one had entered, she released her breath. She rubbed her hand gingerly until the pain subsided and then she proceeded to glare at the punching bag. _Stupid punching bag. Even you're built like a tank._ She lashed out—punching and kicking, anger swelling inside of her. "Fucking fuck!" She chanted with each hit of the bag.

Cold hands laced around her—drawing her arms back and pinning her to a strong chest. She wiggled against it—beads of sweat dotting her forehead. "Shh. Calm down." His voice was cool—like a breeze whipping through the leaves. She stopped struggling and leaned into his caress.

His body left hers and she frowned—spinning around to stare into gray-blue eyes that were bright with amusement. "Eric, what are we—"

He swiped his foot under her—shutting her up completely as she fell against the mat, hard. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes upon impact and she felt a growl crawl up her throat. He straddled her then—hands pinning her wrists and legs nestled between her. His fingertips wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes. "Break free."

She cocked her head—confusion masking her face before she bucked her hips forward. He leaned into her—his erection pushing through his clothes. She sucked in a deep breath as she writhed beneath him—heat forming in her core as a wetness pooled down below. "Eric," she pleaded—but her words died in her throat as his lips smashed against hers. Their teeth gnashed as their lips molded together—tongues dancing a familiar dance.

"You would look so good around my dick right now, baby," he whispered against her lips. She arched into him and her eyelids drooped a little. He let one of his hands go free, the other quickly readjusting to hold her wrists in place. She heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone as he kissed her pulse point—sending tingles down her spine. The smooth material was laced around her wrists and tied to the leg of the weapons table. She glanced to her restrained wrists and tugged gently. There was no way to break free without hurting herself.

Her eyes flitted back to Eric as he took off his black vest and stepped out of his pants. His boxers were tight around his member and Tris bit her lip as she looked him over. He hovered back down to her and gently tugged her lip out from her teeth. Her mind went to some distant memory but before she could shake the fog away, his lips were on hers. He nipped and licked and their breath mixed together.

"Show me what you got, Love." His voice was deep as he took a small knife and dragged it over her body. He traced it down her neck, sending goosebumps down her flesh. When the blade reached the collar of her shirt, he smirked playfully. She huffed loudly when he cut through the material—revealing her breasts. He circled her mounds lightly—ghosting over her hardening nipples. She arched slightly—a soft moan escaping her lips. "Like that, baby?" She nodded feverishly as he guided the silver metal down her chest and stomach—pausing near her belly button. "Please tell me you're wearing underwear. I don't know how much control I'll be able to muster if you're not," he mused as he cut off her shorts. She thought she heard him curse under his breath as he tossed the knife aside. A loud clang echoed through the room as she laid beneath him—naked. "You're killing me."

He pulled his boxers down quickly as he lined up with her. "Eric, please," Tris moaned—not being able to get any friction on her own.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" He grinned a devilish grin as he stared down at her.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that when I'm in pain tomorrow, all I can think about is you."

His eyes widened slightly before his pupils dilated. Grasping her thighs, he hoisted her legs up onto his shoulders so that he could go in deeper. He penetrated her in one short thrust—earning a breathy moan from Tris. He gave her no time to adjust—filling her to the hilt and then withdrawing completely. She struggled beneath him but he didn't yield—taking complete control as he plunged into her hard—his pelvic bone meeting her clit each time. "I'm in control, baby. I'm going to fuck you until you're putty in my arms." He moaned in time with her—setting a hard and ruthless pace.

Her moans were louder now and her breathing was short and rapid. He adjusted himself slightly so that he could hit her clit at a different angle—getting more friction. His name fell off of her lips as he peppered her skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses—fingers tweaking and pinching her sore nipples.

"Don't stop, Eric. Please—Oh, God," her words were frantic and teetered off into unintelligible, guttural sounds. His ego swelled and he smirked at how she reacted to his every touch.

"Let go for me baby. Melt for me."

She arched her back into him as his mouth sucked on her nipple—teeth grazing and tongue soothing. She mewled beneath him—hips matching each thrust. Her walls tightened around him and he growled in response—trying to keep his own release at bay.

He felt her shake beneath him—a gentle heat spreading through her body. He, again, watched her face as she came—taking in how her eyelids drooped and a small smile tugged at her lips. He grasped her hips tighter as he rammed into her—his thrusts losing their rhythm as he reached the edge. He shouted her name as he released into her and she leaned forward to kiss him as he came—her warm lips molding to his easily.

* * *

Tris turned in her bed—jolting awake. Her fingers were slick with her juices as she withdrew her hand from her heat. She leaned back into the cool, satin sheets and sighed. _This is getting worse._ She was pushed further awake by a strange noise echoing in her apartment.

Loud banging was coming from her front door. She tied her robe as she padded through her apartment. She opened the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Hello?" She asked, not realizing who was standing in front of her.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. There he stood—anger deep in his dark-blue eyes. His brown hair was messy and his fists were clenched. She took a shaky breath and forced a smile onto her face. He didn't return the favor. "Come on in, Four." She leaned in to kiss him but he flinched away.

He stalked past her and glanced at her new apartment—scoffing under his breath. His steady gaze found her once more. "We need to talk." He repeated those same words she had said to him the other day and her stomach sank. _Double shit._

* * *

 **I'm a monsterrrr. What's going to happen? Idk. Maybe I do. You'll have to wait and seeeee. Now I'm going to watch Scrubs because sleep is for losers. B-) Reviews make me a happy camper! So do follows and faves and all that good stuff that you lovies do. Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a slightly longer one! This is mostly story with a lemon at the end-some flirting throughout. Trying to set the foundations for where this is going to go. Anyway, I love the reviews and love this is getting! Of course I'm going to update whenever I can for you guys; Scrubs or no Scubs.**

 **Remember this is rated M for a reason; sexual content, language, things of that nature.**

I don't own Divergent or anything related to it. Characters may be ooc at times! Enjoy :)

* * *

Her eyes were staring straight ahead, not really focusing on anything as she popped bits of crumbled muffin into her mouth. Her mind raced back to last night and her heart hitched up in her throat.

 _"I can't believe you. I asked you to not become a leader. I even offered to take the stupid position!" his voice wasn't loud, but it was laced with anger._

 _Tris stood still, shock filling her veins. "I wanted to do this. I want to be a leader."_

Her nimble fingers pushed the baked good into her mouth—crumbs falling to the tray below her. She chewed softly as the memory played out in her mind.

 _Four's face darkened in the dim lighting of her apartment. "You're going to get hurt. It's a trick. Eric is going to find you out and kill you. Or hand you over to Jeanine."_

Bite.

 _Anger slowly rolled over her—clenching her fists and jutting out her chin. "You don't believe in me, do you? You think I'm some petulant child." His face fell for a moment before he set his jaw._

Chew.

 _He looked like a war was going on in his mind as he considered her. Rolling his eyes, he snickered. Tris froze. He had snickered at her. "Are you too stupid to see when something is a trick? He's going to know what you really are—if he doesn't know already. How can you not see that I'm trying to protect you?!"_

 _Her heart drummed against her chest—heat skirting up her neck. "How dare you? I don't need your protection! I'm not a child, Tobias!"_

Swallow.

 _Something close to a sneer crossed over his face before he put it back into a neutral expression. "Then stop acting like one," he countered before moving past her and slamming the door behind him._

Somewhere in the distance she thought she heard a voice. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she glanced around. Her eyes settled on Christina. Her friend was mouthing words—her normally shrill voice masked by a thick fog of silence. A worried expression crossed her features—eyes widening and mouth turned down. A tiny thud sounded next to her and a soft nudge was suddenly shaking her world—violently.

"Stiff!" His voice was strong and deep and she wanted to curl herself in it. Her eyes turned to him and he looked pale. His clear eyes looked stormy and his mouth was set into a thin line. His fingers grasped her chin, pulling her closer to him as he looked her over.

Her world cleared then—becoming acutely aware of his calloused fingertips rubbing small circles on her jawline. She bit back her blush and pulled her chin away—believing the small frown that flashed his face to be of her own imagination.

Christina sat down in front of her, eyes still full of worry. "You okay, Tris? I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes."

Tris widened her eyes slightly but then forced a smile upon her face. "I'm fine, Chris. Just thinking—guess I was lost in my own world." She let out a nervous laugh.

Christina didn't buy it. Her mouth opened quickly but Eric wasn't going to let anything come out of her. He held up his hand—causing the girl to glare at him. "Enough. Tris, come on. We have training." He stood up, offering his hand to Tris. She sipped her hand into his and saw Christina's skeptical gaze from the corner of her eye.

"You're doing more training?" She asked, voice slightly saddened. "We never see you anymore." Will had popped down next to her then, pecking her on the cheek. Tris averted her eyes but returned a smile to Will.

"Yeah, _new leader_. Sit with us and eat breakfast—or if you already ate, sit and watch us eat," Will added with a wink.

Tris' shoulders drooped. She missed her friends. Her face glanced back to Eric who was already a few paces ahead—arms crossed and face neutral. Her hands fidgeted as she turned back around to her friends. "Sorry, guys. Leader stuff. I'll catch you around and you can tell me all about your new jobs." She started to walk back to Eric.

"Bet you don't even know what jobs we have," Christina muttered under her breath. Will gave Tris a silent apology before whispering to Christina urgently. The girl rolled her eyes before nodding back to Tris. "Zeke and Uriah are having this party tonight. In the pit. For the new members and I, we, were hoping to see you there?"

Tris considered her for a moment, her anger at the previous comment dying down. She sighed. "Yeah, I can make it if I don't have a lot to do. Would you help me find an outfit?" She asked meekly—not really caring to wear what Christina would pick out for her. The look of mischievous happiness that donned the girl's face, however, made it worth it.

Tris turned on her heel and followed Eric out of the cafeteria. They walked in silence to the training room—Tris a pace behind Eric. He opened the doors and let her pass him through. "We're going to be doing target practice right now."

She eyed him for a moment. "Knife practice?" she asked as she followed him to the weapons table. Her throat ran dry as she brushed past the leg of the table. _Seriously. Why Eric?_ "You know this was one of the things I was actually really good at."

He grinned at her. "Getting cocky, are we?"

"Oh, no. Never." Her voice held a little sarcasm and his eyebrow raised in response.

"Pick up the knives and throw. Prove to me your skills, Stiff."

She growled low in her throat at the nickname. Her fingers grasped the hilt of the blade—turning it over lightly as she pushed memories to the side. Taking a deep breath and getting into position, she let the knife fly. It stuck to the board with a _thud._ She looked back over to him, smiling smugly. "Dead center."

His eyes flashed as he grinned wider. "There are more knives, Stiff. I'm not impressed yet."

She threw on, hitting the center or just off center each time. She would go to collect the knives after a few throws and repeat the process. Eric remained silent, nodding every so often—face unreadable. It wasn't until her third trip back from collecting her knives that he finally spoke again.

She raised her arm to throw when he opened his mouth to speak. "So what happened?" She let go as his words hit her—the knife going off-kilter and flitting to the floor. The loud clanging echoed in the room.

She sucked in a breath sharply and turned to him. "I was in my own little world this morning. I—"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that shit. What happened?" He sighed when she made no motion to speak. "I remember a dull banging coming from your door. Then some muffled voices—some yelling." He quirked an eyebrow. "Did Four show up?"

Tris had sauntered over to the fallen knife. She twisted it in her hands as she walked back—watching the light gleam off of the metal. "Yeah, Four showed up. I guess I avoided him all day yesterday and he wasn't happy."

Eric scoffed. "I'm sure that's enough reason for the Golden Boy to scream at his girlfriend at three in the fucking morning."

She looked at him pointedly—resisting the urge to punch him. "I think we broke up."

Eric's face fell slightly—shock clearly evident before he covered up and went back into a neutral expression. "You _think?_ " He snorted. "Did he actually end it? Or just storm out?"

Tris considered him carefully. _This whole conversation is weird,_ she thought. _Why do you care?_ "I guess, he just stormed out. He never said we were over."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing deeply. "Look, Tris. He probably just needs some time to cool off. I'm sure he wasn't too happy with you becoming a leader—especially if you have to work with me. I saw him storm out the other day when I announced that you would be joining leadership." He scratched the back of his neck—averting his eyes. "Hell, he even came by to see me later that day—asking to take the position instead. When I declined, he insisted you were not going to become a leader or work with me. Fucking twit." He gave her a sharp look. "Just give him some time and he should come around. I don't know. I'm not good at this shit."

Tris laughed a little. "Thanks, Eric. It really means a lot."

He looked her over before a sly grin slithered across his face. "You know, if you want a rebound—I'm available."

Tris couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck—her cheeks were warm and her eyes were wide. She pushed his shoulder back—a small laugh escaping her. "Ass. You can't do something nice without being an ass to make up for it, can you?"

He looked up to the ceiling, fingers rubbing his chin as he stood in mock thought. "No, I can't." She nudged him with her hip and he caught her—spinning them around until they were both on the floor panting between soft laughs. He looked over to her—face becoming serious again. "But honestly, Tris, if he can't understand why you want to do this and respect it—it's not healthy to hold on." She stared at the ceiling as his words sank in—nodding slightly. "Then again, I'd say he wasn't worth it no matter what. I honestly don't see what you see in him. Is it the brooding?"

She slapped his arm and he grabbed the spot—feigning pain. "Thanks again."

He rolled his eyes as he stood up—once more hoisting her up to join him. "Don't thank me just yet. I have a lovely stack of paperwork for you back at your new office."

She groaned. "Lead the way."

* * *

Their offices were across the hall from one another. Her office was set up much like his: a wooden desk with a padded chair behind it, another chair in the corner of the room, two silver filing cabinets, and a bookcase. Her bookcase had copies on the rules and regulations for Dauntless and her filing cabinets had copies of all of the members' personal files. She stuck the filing cabinet key onto the ring with her apartment and new office key as she sat down at her desk. A small computer sat on the corner—black and shiny. There were two drawers to the desk—one filled with blank paper and a smaller one filled with pens and paperclips and other various supplies.

Eric leaned onto the door frame after leaving a small stack of paperwork in her hands. "See the blue tab on the corner of each file?" She looked to the top right corner and there was a deep blue sticker on each one. She nodded. "That means these documents are from Erudite. Now, unless you get specific instructions, you mostly just look them over, check for mistakes, and then write a response if need be."

"On the computer?"

He nodded. "I can give you a refresher on how computers work later. I had already written the responses to those letters. I want you to hand-write out how you think a proper response should go and then compare it to mine. I'm not going to give you an example—I'm not here to hold your hand. Review the request and respond. Most of the documents from Erudite are about new serums and changes to the fear serum—things of that nature." Tris nodded along as he spoke—putting her distaste of Jeanine aside as she began working.

Her wrist had started to cramp halfway through the pile. She was rubbing it idly when something smacked her face. Glancing around, she saw a crumpled piece of paper on her floor. She picked it up and opened it. It read: _How's the paperwork coming along, Stiff?_

She grinned widely before glancing up to Eric's office across the hall. He reclined in his chair—feet propped up on the desk and his pierced eyebrow raised. Tris took a blank sheet of paper and scribbled on it: _It's coming along nicely, Ass._

She crumpled it up, much like he had, and tossed it to him. It didn't smack his face—instead bouncing down his chest until his hands caught it. She returned to her paperwork—glancing up every now and then to watch his face as he read it. His mouth twitched up and he turned to her—eyes dark and full of mischief.

She was three-fourths of the way done when something skimmed her shoulder. Picking up the note, she unfolded it. _Is that my new pet name?_ She blinked a few times, biting her lip and shaking her head. Her eyes landed on him and he wore an innocent look—eyes wide and shoulders raised. She shook her head at him and mouthed the word: _no._ He stuck his lower lip out and cocked his head to the side. Tris' stomach flipped and she rubbed her thighs together—trying to ignore the feelings surging within her belly. Grasping the last document, she waved it in front of her and went back to work—hearing his faint chuckle carry over to her.

She finished writing the responses with no more interruptions when he made his way to her. She handed him her responses and he looked them over—nodding a few times and cocking his head to the side. He took a few of her responses and put them side-by-side with a few of his. He pointed out the similarities and differences—recommended where she would need to be more thorough and where she would need to be blunt and to the point. "All in all, I say you did good, Stiff. My responses are going to be more detailed because of my faction of origin. But, these are good." She stared at him in shock, lips slightly parting. "What?"

"Did you just compliment me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

She laughed as she stood up and stretched. Stifling a yawn, she cleared her throat. "So, dinner and then training room before bed?"

His orbs looked her over, considering her words. "Lets get something to eat. No training today, you're off the hook."

"But—"

He held up his hand—cutting her off. "No. You're going to let your Candor friend play dress-up and have fun at that party. You need it." She couldn't mask the shock that crossed her face but he didn't seem to notice or care. "I need a break, too. All this damn paperwork. Fuck paperwork," he grumbled as he led her out into the hallway.

"Are you going to go to the party?"

"Maybe. I'll probably be by the bar," he said with a wink. "Why? Wanna ask me to save you a dance?"

She rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully on the shoulder before they locked up their offices and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tris looked at herself in the mirror. She looked striking—her blue eyes were bright against the dark make-up that lined her eyes. Her cheeks were dusted with a soft rose color—as were her lips. Her sandy-blonde hair was styled down—small waves cascading down her shoulders.

The dress was gorgeous—a red bodice with black lace over it. It was cut out around her shoulders but came down her arms. There was a little bit of cleavage showing—the push-up bra Christina insisted she'd wear pushing up what little she had. The dress wasn't terribly short—teetering off just above her knees.

Stepping out of her apartment, her wedges clicking on the floor, she looked to Eric's door. She considered knocking for him but decided against it. If he goes, she'll see him there.

The walk wasn't terribly long and she soon found herself in the middle of the pit—bodies dancing and moving to the music. It was dark save for the multicolored lights that flitted across the pit in a maddening rhythm. Her eyes landed on a dark-skinned girl with a bright-red dress hugging her curves. She made her way over to Christina just as Will returned with some drinks. He smiled at her. "Sorry, Tris. Didn't know you were here yet. Want a drink?"

"I'm fine, Will. I can get one myself if I want one." Tris smiled at her friends. "So how's work?"

Christina launched into a discussion on how working in the tattoo parlor is. Will jutted in a few times about how working in the control room—eyeing Tris' reaction as he mentioned Four. Soon, though, the couple was making out and Tris shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm heading to the bar," she said as she brushed past them—earning a mumbled response from Christina.

Tris squeezed past the bodies—a few hands holding onto her, trying to dance. A strong arm snaked around her waist and hot breath tickled her ear. "So, you're a leader now?" His voice wasn't husky or deep or satisfying. It was menacing and dark.

"Hello, Peter." She felt him grin into her hair as he danced behind her—Tris keeping a decent distance between the two. "You're on the fence, right? How is that?"

His fingernails dug into her waist and she stifled a yelp. "I'll get you back, Bitch." With that, he let her go. She walked away quickly—slipping past people as fast as she could manage.

She reached the bar and took a deep breath before warm arms wrapped around her. "I'm so proud of you, Trissy-Poo!" Uriah cooed into her hair—alcohol evident on his breath.

 _I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days._ "Thanks, Uriah!" she cooed back, mimicking his tone. Zeke came over and shook his head at his little brother, giving Tris an apologetic look.

"Little Uriah had one too many."

"You're a panseycake!" Uriah yelled as Zeke led him away from the bar. "Bye Trissy!"

Tris sighed as she sat down—a gush of air flowing past her as someone took the seat next to her. "Having fun?"

Tris smiled before looking over at Eric. He was nursing a glass filled with a golden liquid in it—eyes on her. "Tons. You?"

His lips turned up. "Now? Tons." She glared at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "You look lovely, Tris." She quirked her eyebrow and he rubbed his neck absentmindedly. "Shit. Not to say that you don't always—I mean—what I was trying—fuck."

Tris let out a hearty laugh. "Thanks, Eric." He gave her a genuine smile. "What are you drinking?"

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be able to handle this. It's Scotch—the best kind."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it?" She narrowed her eyes and his widened in response.

"That's not what I meant. It's strong and—have you ever had a drink before?"

Her face relaxed as she considered him. She shook her head. "No."

He snorted. "This would not be my first choice of drink for you."

She rested her head on her palm—the smooth table cold against her elbow, even through fabric. "Oh? What would be, then?"

He swirled his drink around as he thought. He opened his mouth to speak and looked back over to her—then closed his lips. A scowl contorting his features. Tris cocked her head to the side before following his line of sight. Behind her, Four stood—eyeing them with clenched fists.

Tris sighed and gave Eric a small smile before getting up and following Four to a deserted corner. Tris felt small as he towered over her—keeping his voice low but strong. He said the same things over and over again—belittling Eric and making her feel stupid.

Tris glanced to Eric who had his eyes on her—intense and deadly. He gave her a small nod before she turned back to Four and held her hand up. Four stopped mid-sentence—eyes going wide.

"I'm not going to take this anymore. You want to be with me? Fine. Then act like it. A relationship is about trust, Four. Trust me to make my own decisions. I'm not your puppet. You don't control me. You don't own me." He opened his mouth to speak but she hurried on. "You don't think I noticed you following me around? I know you watched Eric walk me to my apartment—showed me my new office. I know you watched me like a hawk when I sat at Eric's table for dinner—instead of with you. I bet you watched me whenever you could when you were in the control rooms." She took a deep breath. "You need to knock it off. Either trust me or don't. But if you don't—then we're done. I can't be with you right now if this is how it's going to be."

She could see the hurt in his eyes before he clenched his jaw. "So we're done, then?"

She stepped back a little, hoping he'd be able to say he could trust her. "Goodbye, Four." She spun around and started to make her way back through the crowd when he called out to her.

"He's going to hurt you. You're making a mistake." Four's voice was deadly calm but Tris was not. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach and she glared at him hard before making her way over to Eric.

Eric, who had been watching the whole exchange, eyes Tris carefully. "You okay?" He asked as she approached him.

She ignored him and instead grabbed his glass and downed it. Eric widened his eyes before glaring at Four. "Never better," she said as she grasped his hand and led him out of the pit—Four's eyes burning holes into her retreating figure.

They reached her apartment when Eric pulled away. "Tris—" he began but she cut him off.

"He broke up with me. I asked him to trust me or we're done and he said that we were done."

Eric sighed deeply. "Tris, I—"

Tris wiped at her eyes and smiled stiffly. "It's okay. I'll be okay. I just needed to walk out with someone—you seemed like the best bet. Sorry I drank your drink and dragged you from the party."

"It's fine. I just don't want you doing something you'll regret." Tris stared at him blankly before his meaning dawned on her.

"Oh. I'm sorry—I didn't—I mean, it's not—shit."

Eric laughed heartily then, Tris' nervous laugh joining soon after. "Good. Get some sleep and we can train tomorrow."

"Night, Eric," she said as she entered her apartment—mind racing as fast as her heart was beating.

* * *

Tris was sitting in Eric's office. He sat across from her, at his desk—eyes scanning paperwork. She watched his hands flip the pages, how his brow furrowed in thought. She bit her lip as she stood up silently—making her way over to him.

She stood behind him, letting her hands rub his shoulders. He jumped slightly at her touch—but soon relaxed into her fingers as they worked his acing muscles. "It'll be easier if you weren't wearing this shirt," she mused into his ear, smirking at the shiver than ran over him. He made quick work of taking it off and revealing his naked torso to her. She massaged his neck and shoulders softly—reveling in his gentle moans. She then raked her nails down his back—earning a guttural growl.

"You're playing with fire, baby." His voice was low and deep and she felt a gush of wetness pool down below.

Rubbing her thighs together, she moaned in his ear. "I'm in control now, baby. Relax and enjoy."

He shivered at her words as she scooted him away from the desk. She sauntered ahead of him and kissed him—lips molding together and tongues fighting for dominance. Her nimble fingers worked his pants and boxers down as she kissed down his neck—nipping and biting all the way down. Her hand grasped him and stroked gently—a low hiss escaping his lips.

She slapped his hand away when he tried to quicken the pace. "Nu-uh, baby. Who's in control?"

He whimpered in her mouth. "Baby, I don't beg often. Please."

"Who's in control?" She asked as she stepped back a little, slowing her pace down even more.

"You, baby, you're in control." His eyes were dark with lust and his breaths were shallow.

Grinning, she started to stroke him faster—his head falling back as she licked down his chest, grazing his nipples. He moaned as she went lower, glossing over his toned abs. She lowered herself onto her knees and looked up at him.

"I love you, baby," he spoke between breaths—eyes fluttering closed as she took him in her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around the head—lips ghosting over him as she teased him. He restrained himself—trying to not put his hands into her hair and work her down. She took him in more—tongue licking around the shaft and her hand going to massage his balls.

He was moaning her name as she relaxed her throat to take him in deeper—bobbing her head up and down as he bucked his hips up to meet her. She would suck on the head and then take him in completely—tongue dancing around his hard member.

His hands twisted into her hair, then—pushing himself into her. "Just like that, baby. Don't stop. You're fucking amazing." Her other hand had snaked down her pants and started to rub herself—circling her clit and teasing herself as she sucked him. She moaned with him in her mouth and licked him up and down as her name fell from his lips. "Baby, I'm close—I'm gonna—" His breathing became rapid as he bucked his hips to her. She grabbed his hips and relaxed her throat as he spilled into her.

She swallowed him up and licked him before he pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. "You like that?" she purred as his hand started to rub her—flicking her clit and making her head fall back.

"I love what you do to me, baby. Gods, you destroy me," he whispered as her walls tightened around his fingers.

* * *

Tris woke up splayed across her bed, hand repeating what Eric's hand had done in her dream. Instead of stopping, though, her eyes fluttered closed as she continued—fingers going in deeper and fingertips rubbing her clit. She felt her walls shake and a moan on her lips when a rough voice was calling out from her living room.

"I'm going to shower here because the maintenance assholes are fixing my shower. I brought my own stuff. Remember, I'm going to be naked—peek at your own risk, Stiff." Eric's voice lulled her away from the edge—her other hand covering her mouth as she moaned into it.

"Okay, that's fine!" She yelled. _Why me?_

* * *

 **There ya gooooo. And yes, soon Eris will happen in their real world. It's gonna be a slow one thought because Eric, from what little we know about him, doesn't seem like the type of guy to dive right in. To me, anyway, he seems like the type to fight and deny his feelings-maybe even toss it up to wanting good sex. But, it'll happen. Promise :)**

 **Someone suggested maybe having an Eric POV about that, him denying his feelings and working through it and all. I'm game if you all are? Idk I might still do it anyway cause I'm a rebel. But it wouldn't be for a few more chapters-they need to establish something more than just inuendos and shameless flirting.**

 **Also, I might start a one-shot smut thing for Eris; either one about an amusement park-slightly AU; or one where he's a POW-still slightly AU. Might do both. What do y'all think?**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and all that goodniess. Keeps me encouraged to continue. :) Bye-bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the love guys! Means a lot! :)**

 **I don't own Divergent or any related content.**

 **It's rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content.**

 **Characters may be ooc at times. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sound of flowing water echoed through the apartment. Tris was still beneath her covers—her fingers just above her heat. She bit her lip, deciding to relieve the knot in her core.

Her fingers graced her sensitive folds—slowly at first, tickling and stroking. Her middle finger circled her clit—dancing inside her. She thought about Eric's strong hands as her own. Turning to get a better angle, she imagined him in the shower. The hot water trickling down his body—steam rising off his skin.

A soft moan slipped past her lips and she froze. When the sound of the shower was the only thing filling her ears, she relaxed back into her hand. As she worked, her other hand snaked up her body, slowly—teasing herself. She grabbed her own breast and pinched her nipple—pulling and twisting. Her fingers quickened and struck her clit each time as she fell closer to the edge.

She was whispering Eric's name when a deep voice cascaded to her. "Shit! I forgot my washcloth. I'm borrowing your wash—er, your pouf."

She stopped mid-stroke and sighed. "Fantastic!" She called, sarcasm lacing her voice. She inhaled sharply and tried to reach the edge once more but no matter what angle she tried—it was lost to her. Letting her hands drop, she sighed deeply. "Fantastic."

Pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Tris stalked out of her bedroom. She had just taken a seat at the island when the shower stopped running. A few minutes later, Eric emerged—shirtless and a towel draped around his waist. "You're naked." Her voice was shaky—and he rolled his eyes at her tone.

"Ever the observant one."

"Why?"

"I hate putting on clothes when I'm still wet." He eyed her before smirking. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

 _You have no idea._ "No."

Her eyes fell onto his bare chest. A water droplet caught her sight as it trickled down his body—flowing over his abdominal muscles. She trailed lower to where the fabric of the towel was slipping just a bit off of his hips. "Tris?" His voice was smooth—like the metal on a blade.

"Hmm?" she murmured—eyes following the tiny water droplets cascading down.

"My eyes are up here."

"Hmm?" she asked—cocking her head to the side. Her eyes slowly flitted back to his face and she blinked a few times. His smirk was wide and his eyes were like glass. "Oh, I didn't—I mean—I—"

He walked closer to her, stepping behind her to hover by her ear. "It's okay, Tris. I know how hard it is to resist me. Many women have tried—all have failed," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes as he genuinely laughed. Tris decided it was a sound she'd die to hear again.

The moment was disrupted by a loud knock on the door. Tris groaned but Eric was already on his way to the door. He looked out of the peephole before his fists clenched.

"Who is it?" she asked through a yawn.

His eyes fell to her—his mind at work. A wry smile crept on his face as he beckoned her to come over. Sighing, she left the stool and stood by Eric. Her hand went for the knob but he grabbed her before she could reach it. She gave him a questioning look before he had her pinned on the wall. Her eyes widened as his mouth found her neck—sucking hard and nipping. He bit down a little harder and a sharp moan fell from her lips. Smirking, he soothed the bite with his tongue and pulled back quickly. He eyed her neck for a moment—a look of satisfaction coloring his face before he went back to the door. Tris blinked a few times—trying to clear her mind when the door opened.

"What can I do for you?" Eric asked, voice dripping with venom.

"Is Tris here?" A strained voice called out from the hallway.

"Four?" Tris asked—breathless.

Eric glanced at her, a small smirk on his lips as he took in her disheveled appearance. Four pushed past Eric—earning an icy glare. Turning his eyes to Tris, Four's face fell. His eyes widened and mouth fell open slightly. "You're interrupting, Four. So I'd really love to know what you want." Eric sounded bored.

Four spun on him. "I would like to speak to my _girlfriend_ alone."

Eric cocked his head to the side—eyes darkening. "Last I heard, you broke up with her because you're too much of a coward to trust her."

She watched Four stiffen—his knuckles turning pale and his temple pulsing. She stepped forward—shooting a glare to Eric. "I can talk to you, Four. Alone."

Eric raised his eyebrow at her before sauntering off to her bedroom. She narrowed her eyes in his direction before turning back to Four. His eyes were on her neck and she ran her fingers over the spot Eric had attacked. It was sore and there was probably a mark. _Ass-hat is going to pay for that._

"I'm sorry." Tris stared at him blankly as he shifted on his feet. "Tris, I'm sorry. I—I was wrong."

"Did you come here to tell me that?"

Confusion masked his face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. And to see if you wanted to take me back." She sighed. "Tris, I love you."

She knew those words were going to leave his mouth. That's what she wanted to hear, right? "I love you, too, Tobias." He grinned at her and held out his hands for hers but she didn't move towards him. "But I don't know. I don't think it's the same anymore. I just—I don't love you like that. Not anymore."

He inhaled sharply. "Because I wanted to protect you from Eric?"

She bit down her temper as she considered her words carefully. "I don't need your protection. I'm not a child. You treat me like I'm your little sister. You don't trust me and you haven't even kissed me—I mean really kissed me—in, I don't even know how long." She sighed slowly. "I wake up without you next to me and—" she paused, her mind whirring. _And I'm fine without you._ "I just don't see us working."

His eyes twitched as he averted his eyes. "So you're with Eric, now?"

She couldn't hold back the boiling heat that exploded in her chest. "No. And what's it to you? You broke up with me. Now you realize you fucked up and want me back?" His eyes widened as she continued speaking. "Look at that. Former stiff is cursing." She sighed. "Just go, Four." She ran a hand through her hair as he left—slamming the door behind him.

She plopped down on the couch when she heard a door creak open and footsteps padding down the hall. "You okay?"

She glared up at him from her seat. "Ass-hat." He held up his hands in mock defense. "You knew it was Four standing there and you gave me this mark on my neck for him to see."

"Got me. I'm an asshole."

"You're unbelievable. Why'd you do it? What's with this stupid, petty rivalry? Why can't you leave me out of it?" She took a breath between her rant. "Why are you still naked?!" She regretted lashing out the moment she did but made no move to apologize.

His face turned to stone—amusement gone from his features. "Thanks for letting me borrow your shower, Stiff." He turned to walk to the door. "Meet me in the training room. Thirty minutes," he called over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Eric was already in the training room—fists taped and hopping from foot to foot on the mat. Tris sauntered in—eyes cast down.

He glanced at her—something unreadable flashing across his face. "Tape your knuckles. Or don't."

She huffed. _He is being extremely unfair._ She cast a glare at him and he shrugged. "Let's go then," she said as she got into position without using the tape.

They circled each other a few times but something was different. Eric wasn't sidestepping slowly like he was before—he was being lithe, quickly dancing across from Tris. She narrowed her eyes before lunging forward. He blocked her punches easily and sent a knee to her stomach. She doubled over and wrapped her arms around herself. "You're weak. You need to be able to dodge—blocking hits will hurt you as much as taking one."

She clenched her fists—feeling her knuckles turn white as she ran at him. She kicked and punched until her right fist finally made contact with his jaw. She lunged again but he had caught her and twisted her around in his arms—pinning her to his chest. His hand rubbed his jaw idly as she sent an elbow to his ribs.

He grunted as he fell backwards but Tris wasn't done. She tried to sweep his legs out from under him but he had grabbed her wrists in the process. Growling low in her throat she used his momentum to throw them both off balance. They fell onto the mat—rolling on top of one another, trying to pin the other down.

In the end, Eric was on top of Tris—the pair panting heavily. Tris squirmed underneath him as he tightened his grip on her wrists—planting them above her head as he had done before.

His cold eyes fell onto her and she bit her lip as she felt her energy dwindle. "You're an asshole."

A low laugh rumbled from his chest. "I never said I wasn't."

She snorted. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

She could ask a million different things. _Why is it you that I dream about? Why are you nice one minute and then an asshole the next? Why did you kiss my neck?_ She shrugged her shoulders. "Back at my apartment. Why do that?"

He narrowed his eyes as he considered her. His eyes became stormy as he thought. "Because I w—because I could."

She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Shaking her head slightly she let a short snicker escape her lips. He eyed her warily before she leaned forward and caught his lips in hers. She watched his eyes widen before closing as his mouth molded to hers. She let his tongue slip past her lips as his grip on her wrists loosened. Bucking her hips forward, she slipped her hands out from his grasp and turned them over. She pinned his wrists over his head and straddled him—her lips tugging at the corners. "Consider that your distraction lesson." He rolled his eyes as she got off of him.

She reached her hand down to him and he stared at it for a moment. She couldn't physically pull him up and he didn't need her to—but he still slipped his hand into hers as he stood up.

"How about a lesson of your very own?" She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "A computer lesson." She groaned. "Come on, Stiff. We can't play around all day."

* * *

Tris sat in her chair as she typed away. Eric had shown her what programs to use, where to save the documents, and where to send everything to. _Eric is a very thorough man,_ Tris thought as her fingers hit the keys. She huffed. _Eric._ They were okay, now, but what were they? Friends? Partners? Something more? Tris shook her head—trying to flick the confusion away. _Eric is a very complicated man,_ Tris concluded.

Hours ticked by before a crumpled paper-ball fell onto her lap. She unfolded it and smiled. _Dinner at my place or yours? ;)_ She looked up to him but he was paying no mind to her—focused on typing whatever response he was working on.

 _Don't have much food at mine. Yours?_ She balled it up and chucked it to him. It plopped on his desk and he immediately opened it—rolling his eyes as he read it.

Another ball skidded across her desk.

 _Okay. 7:00?_

She bit her lip as she took out another blank sheet of paper. _Is this a date? Should I dress up?_

A note came skirting past her head and she sent a glare to him—to which he only shrugged. She picked up the paper and unwrapped it. _No clothes needed, come naked._ She had begun to write a response back when another ball landed by her computer. Eyeing him, she unfolded the paper-ball. _Kidding, just a friendly dinner. Stop writing notes. You're wasting trees and I'm actually busy doing my paperwork._ She looked up to him and saw he was wearing a shit-eating grin. She narrowed her eyes and raised the middle finger. He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. Moments later another ball landed on her desk. _Promise? Don't tease me._

She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes and the two resumed their work-load until the clock read 5:45.

The two locked up their offices and walked to their apartments together. He nudged her with his shoulder and she pushed back with her hip. "You're getting bold, Stiff."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a stiff anymore." He gave her a pointed look and she sighed. "I guess you're rubbing off on me. I don't know." She looked over to him as they reached her door. "I feel like I can be more open with you—bolder and more in control."

"That's almost romantic, Tris."

She felt heat rush up her neck and bit her lower lip. "I didn't mean—"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her lower lip from between her teeth with his thumb. "Get a shower and get dressed. Feel free to walk into my apartment when you're done." He left her there as he entered his home.

* * *

Tris thought it over as she got dressed. He said it was just a friendly dinner. _It's not a date,_ her mind concluded as she tugged on her jeans. Smoothing out her shirt, she made her way over to his door.

Opening it, she stepped in and looked around. The walls were an off-white, too—but more blue than gray. It was the same layout as hers but with the hallway opposite of where it would be in her apartment. Sauntering over to the kitchen, the aroma hit her. It smelled like home, if she had to place the scent. Curious, she leaned over the island and watched him cook. He was making chicken with green-beans and mashed potatoes. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "It has a few more spices than what you were probably used to—but I figured this would be the closest thing to what you would have eaten in Abnegation."

Her heart hitched in her throat as she nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

He finished cooking soon after and set the table. He poured a dark, red liquid into a round glass and held it to her. "It's wine. Try it."

She sniffed it first. It smelled sweet like berries. She took a tentative sip and grimaced. _Bitter._ She narrowed her eyes when she heard him chuckle.

"Takes some getting used to, I suppose. Not the sweetest taste."

They ate in a comfortable silence before they launched into a conversation about initiation this coming year. She proposed some changes to the cut system and he considered her—remembering the trouble she had gone through during her own initiation.

As they sat on the couch Tris understood why he was doing this dinner. It wasn't to be romantic or to imply something—he was apologizing, in his own way. She smiled to herself at the notion and shook her head at the fact that saying the words would have sufficed.

"You sure you don't want me to do the dishes? You cooked."

He waved her off. "I'm capable of doing my own dishes, Tris."

She huffed a little but didn't continue arguing. By then she had gotten used to the taste of wine. She realized it was easier to drink if she held her breath first. She downed her seventh glass in one gulp—laughing as she settled deeper into the couch.

Eric snatched the glass from her and brought it to the sink. "I think you're cut off."

"You're no fun."

"I am plenty fun," he countered as he returned to his seat next to her.

She stuck out her lower lip and shook her head. He rolled his eyes and her and handed her a glass of water. "Trust me. You'll thank me later."

She sipped the cool liquid as she stared at him—a question rising in her throat and her mind too slow to stop it. "Can I ask you something?"

He glanced to her—swirling his wine around his cup. "Yeah?"

"What would you do if someone was having sexual dreams about you?" He choked mid-sip. Wiping his chin, he blinked at her. She scrunched her face up in thought. "Wait, no. That's not what I meant." She cocked her head to the side. "What should I do if I'm having sexual fantasies about you?" He stared at her blankly—at least that's what it looked like to Tris. The whole room was getting a bit hazy. "I mean, someone. What should I do if I'm having sexual fantasies about someone. How do I make it go away?"

He took a deep breath. "Are you sure that's your final question?"

She mustered the best glare she could manage and his lips twitched up in response. "Ass."

"I guess, a way to overcome it is the same way as overcoming your fears." He watched her face as she thought—her nose twitching up and brows furrowed.

"Lower your heart-rate down and try to stay calm?"

He snorted. "Face it. We face our fears, Tris. Why not our fantasies?"

"I don't understand."

"Have sex with whoever you're having those dreams about."

She swallowed hard. "Just give in?"

"Why not?"

"I was raised to think sex was about procreating. Not pleasure."

He snickered at this. "That's unbelievable. Is that really how they teach it in Abnegation?" She nodded her head shyly. "Sex is more than that. It's hot, fun, kinky, and sometimes even about love."

"I don't know how—"

"Anytime you want a free lesson, come ask." He winked. "But be sober. Don't knock on my door drunk and ask for sex—it's not going to happen." She tried to stifle a yawn but he caught it. "Time for sleep, let's get you to bed."

She tried to stand but the floor slipped from underneath her. She found herself against a strong chest and being held by warm arms. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in her bed and Eric was walking out of the door.

"Goodnight, Eric," she mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, Tris," he called over his shoulder.

Tris smiled as she let her eyelids fall.

* * *

The lights around the kitchen were dimmed—candlelight flickering from the island counter.

Tris stepped to the kitchen table and ran her hand over it. "I want to bend you over and fuck you right here." She shuddered at his voice and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as he kissed her neck softly. "Fuck me."

He grunted before ripping her tank-top off and pulling down her pants. She kicked them off the rest of the way as he undressed. He pulled her close to him—his warm chest sending tingles down her spine. "You're the death of me, I swear," he said as he lowered her over the table.

She braced herself on the hard surface as he pushed up into her. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust forward. She bucked her hips back to meet his thrusts each time—their moans mixing with one another.

The table was shaking back and forth—squeaking dangerously loud. Eric's hands left her hips and slid up her body—finding her already hard nipples. His fingers pinched and pulled until she was crying his name. His left hand snaked up her chest and grasped her throat lightly—pulling her back towards him. "Yeah, baby, I want you to own me," she moaned as he held her throat back, marking her shoulder with his mouth and teeth.

His other hand left her breast and slithered down to give her clit attention. He stroked her in time with his thrusts—tongue soothing each bite he gave her. "Who do you belong with, baby?"

 _Aren't you supposed to ask: who do I belong to?_ Her mind lost track of that thought as he changed his angle—getting more friction. She could feel the knot in her lower belly start to uncoil—her legs started to shake and her walls tightened around him. "You, Eric, I belong with you," she cried as she came around him.

He lowered her forward and turned her over. She laid back on the table—riding out her bliss as he thrust back into her. He hoisted her knees over his shoulders as he fucked her—moaning her name as he came.

* * *

Her fingers were experienced now—stroking her clit and digging deeper inside of her to find the right angles. She wanted to keep quiet but she didn't care. She needed this release.

She felt her walls tighten around her fingers—her toes curling and knees buckling. She moaned loudly as she came—imagining Eric inside of her.

She laid in bed a few moments before leaving her room—a blissful smirk upon her lips.

"Morning, Tris." His voice was like a cold shower. She turned around the island and found Eric in her kitchen—in nothing but a towel, again. He glanced at her, a playful grin on his face. "I noticed you had eggs in your fridge yesterday. I was in the mood for eggs."

She glared at him. "Why not get your own eggs?"

He grinned wider. "I think yours taste better," he said as he licked ketchup off of his finger—slowly.

 _He's toying with me._ "Why are you in a towel?"

"I showered." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"In my shower?" He nodded, still eating his eggs. "Isn't your shower fixed?"

"Yeah, but your shower has better water pressure than mine." He gave her a wink. "Am I distracting you?"

She bit her lip. "How long have you been here?"

"The last hour. You didn't hear the shower running?"

 _I was preoccupied._ "No." She took a shaky breath. "I'm going to shower now."

"A cold one?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "You didn't hear anything—weird, did you?" _Shit._

"Weird?" He rubbed his chin as he thought. "No, nothing weird."

 _I hate you, Eric Coulter._ "Why are you always here? Is this going to be a daily thing?" She stalked to her room and picked out an outfit before going to the bathroom. "And why are you always naked?!"

He gave her a sideways smile. "Maybe. Why? See something you like, Tris?" She scoffed. _Everything._ "Anyway, hurry up. We have a meeting with Max in a half hour."

She gave him a pointed look. "When were you planning on letting me know?"

He shrugged his shoulders before getting up to wash his dishes. "I just did."

Her shoulders fell and she resisted the urge to punch him in his smug face. "What's it about?"

He eyed her carefully. "I'll tell you on the way. Get ready."

She huffed before getting into the bathroom. She took a hot shower—trying to burn away her moment in her bedroom. Shutting off the water, she hopped out of the shower and froze when her eyes fell on the mirror. The steam had revealed words left there from Eric.

It read: _Be less vocal—unless I'm invited._

She felt her stomach drop. _You cannot be serious._

* * *

 **Hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I love when things get dark, twisted, and out of hand-and confusing for the characters. Reviews make me happy :) follow and favorite, do all the lovely things you do. Until next time! Bye-bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't thank you guys enough for loving this story and encouraging me to get these chapters out! So, I think you'll love the ending to this one ;) It's a goodieeeee.**

 **This is rated M for a reaon: sexual content and strong language will ensue**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations.**

 **Characters may be ooc at times, they may not be, this is a warning just to cover my bases**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Their eyes were locked in a steely-gazed battle—neither one yielding to the other. Tris slurped her cup loudly as Eric propped himself up on his elbows at the island counter.

"Are you going to glare at me while you drink your tea? Tea that I made for you out of the kindness in my heart, mind you," he spoke innocently.

Tris quirked her eyebrow. "Yes. I'm still mad at you."

He feigned mock hurt as he clutched his heart and puffed out his lower lip. "I'm hurt, Tris. I made you your favorite tea and you wound me."

"I'd enjoy my _favorite_ tea if you made it in your own apartment for once. You know, the place that's yours and not mine." He opened his mouth but she held her hand up to silence him. "Yeah, yeah. Something about my apartment being better. Whatever. I'm mad about something else."

He cocked his head to the side as he thought—realization crossing his features slowly. His eyes rolled dramatically. "I was told to let you know about the meeting with Max."

"You also said you'd tell me what it was about on the way."

"Did I?"

She snorted. "Yeah, and you never did tell me and I was panicking the whole way there. And it was just a progress report on how I was doing and what are you doing?" She was rambling as he shifted in his seat.

Eric had started to take his shirt off—sliding off of the stool. "I'm going to take a shower. I have to leave for Erudite in forty-five minutes."

"Use your own!"

He stuck out his lower lip and cast his eyes down. "I don't want to."

She grumbled low in her throat as she went to the fridge. She opened the door and froze. "Did you get me groceries?"

"No, I brought some of my food here. Figured I didn't want to starve while I'm here."

"You wouldn't starve if you ate at your own place." She slammed the door shut and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "Are you secretly moving in?"

He scoffed at her. "Fat chance, Stiff. But if you want me, all you have to do is ask."

"Why don't you move in? You can take my clothes out of my closet and put yours in—you can even take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Grinning, he unfolded her arms from her chest and held onto her hands. Her breath hitched in her throat as warmth spread up her fingers. "I wouldn't take your bed from you. We can share." He winked at her, causing a blush to spread down her face. He let go of her hands and went into the bathroom. His warmth was still around her as the shower started to run.

* * *

She leaned on the wall of the tattoo parlor, watching everyone move around. Tori waved to her from the back and Tris nodded in acknowledgment. "Want a new tattoo? Or microdermals to match your new boyfriend?" Christina's voice was high-pitched but amusement flickered across her face.

"He's not my boyfriend." Christina raised a delicate eyebrow before waving Tris over.

"What am I doing for you?"

"Can you cut hair?"

"Yeah, just a trim?" Christina was playing with the red nail polish that painted her fingernails—flaking at the edges.

"I had something a little more dramatic in mind."

Christina smiled wickedly. "Have a seat."

Tris' favorite part was having her hair washed—someone else's fingertips massaging her scalp. Her eyelids fluttered closed as Christina's nails scraped and soothed—the vanilla lather filling the room. "Is this too hot?" Christina asked as she turned the hose on.

The warm liquid washed over her—beading down her head and droplets splashing her cheeks. "It's fine," she said—relaxing down into the chair.

Christina's face was focused as she worked—eyes serious and mouth set into a straight line. Her delicate hands swayed through Tris' hair—cutting away and smoothing down. The next thing she knew, hot air was blowing on her head as Christina styled her hair.

Looking in the mirror, she fidgeted in the chair. Christina frowned. "Don't like it?"

Tris' eyes widened. "No, I—sorry, old Abnegation roots."

Christina narrowed her eyes before she understood. Abnegation and mirrors didn't mix. "You look sexy, Tris. Look at yourself." Tris sighed and forced her eyes upon the mirror.

Her dark-blonde hair swayed above her shoulders—curling at the ends. She swished her head from side to side and watched the layers of her hair swing—a mixture of yellows and golds blurring in the mirror. Her lips pulled into a huge smile. "Thanks, Chris."

"Anytime. Now, where is our scary leader?"

Christina didn't miss how Tris' face fell slightly, but held her tongue. "He's at Erudite for a meeting. I don't know what for." _I have a guess._

Christina sighed. "Well, I can take an early lunch and we can eat together? Like old times?"

Tris nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Tori! I'm heading out!" The woman in the back waved her on and Christina gave a small squeal as the two left the parlor. They were walking down the hall when Christina turned to the right.

"The cafeteria is the other way."

"I was going to stop by the control room and see Will. Maybe ask him if he wants to join."

Tris stiffened. She didn't want to run into Four.

Christina stuck out her lower lip and whined softly. "Please, Tris?"

She rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Let's go, then." Christina squealed again and Tris glared. "Just stop making that noise."

Christina smirked. "He's rubbing off on you."

"Is not."

"Sure he's not." Christina rolled her eyes as they reached the control room. Stepping inside, she glanced around until she spotted Will.

Christina waltzed in and tapped him on the shoulder—whispering quietly. Tris' eyes found Four, but he was paying attention to the monitors. She leaned in the doorway as Christina and Will brushed past her.

"Eric finally letting you have some fun, Tris?" Will asked. Tris flinched when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Tris?" Four called from his seat.

She nodded to him—hoping that would be enough before turning to leave with her friends.

"Tris, wait!"

Christina shot Tris an apologetic look and Will scooted closer to his girlfriend—confusion lining his features. "Yes, Four?" Tris asked, unable to keep the annoyance from her voice.

He stopped just ahead of her—an unreadable emotion flashing across his face. He opened his mouth to speak a few times—sealing his lips soon after, unsure of what to say. Tris' annoyance was evident on her face now, as she stood with her arms crossed and a deep sigh escaping her lips.

Four ran his hand through his hair and inhaled sharply. "You, uh, you look good, Tris."

Tris raised both eyebrows, not bothering to hide her shock. "Thanks. Anything else?"

"I—can we—I don't want you out of my life completely." His eyes were dark and sad and so far away.

Tris felt her heart fall. "I don't want you out of my life completely, either. I just need space right now. Time. I need to figure things out before I can place you somewhere."

He chewed on his lower lip, nodding slowly. He stuck out his hand to her. "Friends?"

She smiled and shook his hand—stiffly. "Friends. I have to go. See you around."

She spun on her heel and felt his eyes on her back as the three made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tris was sitting at her desk, staring at a stack of paperwork Eric had left for her. She grabbed the note from the top of the pile.

 _Here's a present from me. Type up your responses and send them out—make sure you send them to me, too. Type up all of the changes you want to propose to Max—we have a meeting with him next week about that. Happy that I told you ahead of time? I'll be back around 5:30, so this whole stack better be done._

 _-Asshat_

Tris smirked to herself. She loved that he had this whole other side to him—he was still a cocky, asshole, but he was genuine. Groaning, she flipped through the papers and began typing.

She was halfway done when her hand started to cramp. Flexing her fingers out, she looked across the hall. His office door was closed and her lips were tugging down at the corners.

She resumed her workload when her hand relaxed—reading and typing and typing and reading. She began to understand why Eric hated paperwork so much—it was tedious.

She was on her last report. It had a blue sticker on it and she resisted the urge to crumple it up. She skimmed it slowly—her heart drumming as she did so. _Those idiots._ It was another report against Abnegation on the food supply. It had statistics on how much food was given to each faction and slammed Abnegation—stating that they were hoarding the food for themselves, not the factionless. Tris clenched her fists as her mind whirred. _Calm down and write the report._ She sighed and read it over—trying to think without a bias. Her mind noticed that this report was from one person only—no one countering it or backing it up. _That's flimsy._ The statistics seemed to be pulled out of no where, too, but she had no way of knowing that. _I can ask for a proper report, though—actual documentation for the food supply._ Tris smirked as she typed—pressing her fingertips into the keys a little harder than normal.

Tris stretched as she glanced at the clock. _5:15. I have enough time to write up my suggestions,_ she thought as she opened up a new document. Her fingers flashed through the keys as new ideas came to her.

 _Having separate trainers for the boys and girls to prepare for fights would give females a better chance of passing stage one._ She thought back to Peter and his lackeys—anger swirling in the pit of her stomach. _The standing board with the graded initiates should be accessible at all times—relieving the stress of wondering where one stands during the stages._ She narrowed her eyes. _During stage one, the initiates should be paired up—as best as possible. If their partner is failing, they fail too. This promotes the competitive nature to do better, while promoting teamwork as well—and hopefully eliminating violent acts against one another._

Feeling satisfied, she saved the document and shut her computer down. Locking up her office, she made her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

She was standing in line when her shoulder was pushed back. Glaring over her shoulders she was met with a pair of gray-blue eyes and a shit-eating grin.

Tris rolled her eyes and glanced to the clock behind the counter. _5:45._ "You're late."

"I got back to the compound at five-thirty. I was not late." Tris scoffed as their plates were filled with square-wavy noodles and a red sauce.

They sat down at a table and Eric watched Tris' eyes stare intently at her food. She poked it with a fork as a few people joined them.

"It's lasagna." A light voice rang out next to her. Tris glanced at the woman, Kara, with her bright red hair and glowing green orbs.

"Oh," Tris said as she looked back up to Eric. He cut a bit of the pasta up and popped it into his mouth nodding to her to do the same. Mimicking his movements, she slipped the meat-filled noodle into her mouth—chewing slowly. "It's really good," she said after she swallowed. Eric's eyes lighting up and a smile slithering across his face.

"You're such a Stiff," he said as he ate his food. He ducked as she threw a piece of her cornbread at him—a glare taking over her face.

"Watch it, now!" A deep voice said. The man scooted away from Eric as Tris sent him an apologizing look.

"Sorry, Jax," she said as the dark-skinned man nodded—gray eyes gleaming with mischief.

Suddenly something soft and crumbly splattered in her hair and Tris turned her glare back to Eric—who was propped up on his palms, staring at her innocently. She brushed the baked good from her hair, as she huffed.

Eric let out a soft laugh as he threw more crumbs at Tris. "I love the haircut, by the way. I think the cornbread really brings out your highlights."

Jax let out a small chuckle before cutting himself short—noticing Tris' hard glare on him. "I think your hair looks nice."

Kara rolled her eyes, kicking Jax under the table. "Pansycake," she muttered.

Tris' eyes flickered to something behind Eric for just a moment—sending out a small nod. Tris turned her attention back to Eric. "You know what I think would really bring out the blue in your eyes, Eric?"

His eyes darkened a little—his eyebrows raised. "Do tell."

Suddenly dark-chocolate frosting was decorating the side of Eric's face—moist cake crumbling down his neck. Tris licked her lips involuntarily—Eric's eyes darkening a shade more. "Thanks Uriah!" Tris yelled as her friend ran from the cafeteria.

"No problem! Now keep him from killing me!" He called over his shoulder.

The cafeteria fell silent—soft murmurs echoing here and there, breaths being held captive as all eyes fell onto Eric. His face was covered in chocolate cake—frosting slicking his hair back and hanging off his cheek.

He glared at Tris who glared right back—a smirk upon her lips and a dainty eyebrow raised.

He shook his head slightly as he cracked a smile. Tension deflated as his laughter filled the cafeteria—other people joining in. A few moments passed by before he glared around the lunch-room. "Knock it off!" His booming voice cut their laughter short—breaths hitching in their throats.

Smirking he wiped the cake off of his face. "Let's get you cleaned up," Tris said as she stood up. The two put their trays away as they walked out of the cafeteria, stepping in sync with one another.

Tris pointed to the toilet seat. "Sit." Rolling his eyes, Eric listened—sitting on the lid as Tris filled a bucket with warm water and grabbed a cloth.

She giggled as she wiped the cake off of his face and the frosting from his hair—earning an icy stare. "That was mean, Stiff." He pouted a little as she scrubbed the chocolate away. "And a waste of good cake."

She stared at him. "Haven't tried it yet."

He blinked a few times. "You're joking."

She tried to ignore the piercing glare he was giving her but it sent shivers to her toes. "Fine," she huffed as she put the cloth down. Grabbing his face with both hands, she leaned forward. Her tongue flicked across his cheek—lapping up the moist cake and frosting. She felt him shift and heard him gulp. She leaned back and swallowed, watching his eyes darken as they had done so in the cafeteria. "It's pretty good," she said before continuing to wash his face.

He stared at her. "Pretty good? You lick the side of my face for cake-scraps and it's _pretty good_?"

She shrugged. _It was delicious and I want to taste more of you._ "It was really good. Happy?"

He scoffed. She was finishing wiping his face and brushing the crumbs from his hair. "That was pretty hot, you know?"

She pinched her thumbnails into the pads of her index fingers—already feeling the heat from her blush form down her neck. Smirking, she turned to him. "Pretty hot? I just licked the side of your face and it's _it's pretty hot?"_ she mocked.

He rolled his eyes as he stood up—the two filling up the bathroom space quickly. She shifted on her feet as he leaned forward—hot breath tickling her ear. "It was _really_ fucking hot." He winked before shooing her out.

She huffed and shot him a questioning look. "What are you—"

"I'm taking a shower. I don't want remnants of chocolate on me or getting on my pillow."

"Use your own shower!" she yelled as he shut the door on her face—grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

She walked out to the kitchen, a sweet aroma lulling her along. She watched Eric place a whole cake onto the counter, a huge grin filling his face.

"Come here," he beckoned.

She sauntered over, running a hand over his biceps. She felt his muscles flex and shift beneath her fingertips—a gush of wetness flowing between her legs.

He picked up a sliver between his fingers and offered it to her. She took him in her mouth, swallowing the moist cake and sucking the chocolate off of his fingers—slowly.

He groaned, eyes getting darker and pupils dilating as she licked his fingers up and down. "You taste good," she cooed, watching him shudder.

A sly smirk played at his lips as he took a bigger slice and pushed it onto her lips. Her eyes widened a bit before his lips attached to hers—sucking and licking.

Their tongues danced—tasting of sweat and chocolate. She moaned into his mouth as he licked her lips clean. "So do you," he whispered against her mouth.

A mischievous grin plastered her face as she grabbed a fistful of cake. Soon they were both covered—him more so than her.

He lifted her up and brought her to the bathroom—wiping most of the cake off of her first, and then himself.

Rubbing her thighs together, she stepped forward and licked his face. He grabbed her hips as she pushed him to the bathroom wall, her tongue erasing all traces of cake she could reach.

"I think you missed a spot," he murmured against her skin, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Where?" she asked, breathless.

He pulled her flush against his body and she could feel his erection pressing into her. She wound down his body—nails scraping down his chest as she got on her knees. He moaned as she slid down his pants and took him in her mouth.

Her tongue worked around the head, swirling down the shaft. "Please, don't tease me," he whispered as she took him in her mouth.

Relaxing her throat, she sucked up and down—his fingers splaying in her hair, pushing her down onto him. He bucked his hips to meet her and she pushed his hips back—restraining him to the wall. He growled in response, pulling her hair slightly. She moaned around him, hot breath tickling his shaft as her tongue darted around—licking softly.

He pulled on her hair sharply, forcing her up. He crashed his lips to hers as he tore her clothes off. "I need to be inside of you." He opened the shower door and slammed her to the wall. It was as cold as stone but smooth and she arched her back as he turned the water on—hot steam filling the bathroom.

He hoisted her up the wall as she snaked her legs around his waist. Their lips molded together as he thrust up inside of her—moaning into each other's mouths.

One hand held onto her hip, pushing her onto him with each thrust. The other stroked her clit gently—sensually. He stroked with each thrust and her head fell back against the wall—her arms dragging his face closer to her. She took his lower lip between her teeth and nipped, darting her tongue out to sooth the bite. He peppered her jawline with kisses as she moaned—swinging her hips forward.

She clamped her walls down around him, her toes curling. His member throbbed inside of her as she bit his shoulder—nails raking down his back. He growled as she came—following soon after.

She relaxed into his chest, the hot water trickling over them. He sucked on her neck as he washed her body—hands spreading the water between her thighs. She shivered as his fingers stroked her—circling her sensitive folds.

She heard a container pop open and its contents being squeezed out. Then, his fingers were in her hair—scraping against her scalp and massaging the shampoo into her hair. She couldn't help the moan that rushed past her lips—eyes closing and head falling back towards him.

She felt one hand leave her head and felt the water splash her back as it was rinsed under the shower-head. His left hand continued to massage her scalp while the other snaked around her body and fell between her folds.

His long fingers stroked her and dug inside her—pumping in and out, flicking her clit. She moaned and grasped onto his thighs—needing something to hold onto.

"You like that, baby?" he asked in her ear—fingers twining in her hair and pulling her head back as he stroked her clit. "You a dirty girl?" He panted by her ear as her head lulled back into him—soft moans peppering her lips.

"Fuck, yes. I'm so dirty."

He switched his angle, causing her to arch her back as his fingers slid deeper into her. The shower-head washed the lather away and his left hand found its way around her throat—squeezing softly and pulling her into him. "Are you my bad girl?"

"Yes! I'm your bad girl, Eric, punish me."

She felt him smirk against her skin as her walls trembled around his fingers. She dug her nails into his thighs as she came—her moans mixing with his guttural growls.

* * *

Tris woke covered in sweat. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the tightness in her core and the wetness between her legs.

She whimpered as her hand snaked down her body—fingers pumping in and out. Her other hand pinched her nipples and she bit her lip as the knot tightened.

She was frustrated. No matter how her fingers worked, she couldn't go over the edge. She tried every angle. She was right there—teetering above her bliss. She let out a frustrated moan when her bedroom door flew open.

Eric stood there in his boxers—steely gaze on her. She was sprawled out on her bed, one hand clamped around her breast and the other pumping down below. She sucked in a deep breath and flailed her hands to her side—slipping her cover over her.

She was blushing harder than ever before and he was just standing there in the doorway, face expressionless and eyes trailed on her. His intense stare made more wetness pool between her thighs and she huffed in response. "Ever hear of knocking?"

He raised his pierced eyebrow, a smooth grin plastering his face. "Need help with that?"

Tris' eyes widened and her stomach dropped—her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. _This isn't real. I'm still dreaming. It's a dream within a dream, right?_ She blinked a few times as he moved closer to her—his hand reaching out to draw the covers off of her completely. She shivered at the change in temperature—goosebumps, very real goosebumps, dotting her skin. Her very real skin that was very, really naked. _Fuck me._

* * *

 **Haha, I'm so evil. Reviews make me happy, but so do follows and favorites and you guys in general. :) Fair warning: I'm going away this weekend and I may not have the chance to post anything until either Sunday night or Monday morning. (if it's not until Monday, I'll try to post two chapters that day to make up for it)**

 **Gah, on a side note, I'm going to this ren faire and the actor who plays the Mountain on GoT is gonna be there and I'm so happpppyyyyyyyyy.**

 **Also, I just wanted to add that their relationship will be a slow burn. But there will be sexual content between them that will occur without a relationship because Eric is a very complicated guy and feelings don't come easy to him. He'd rather toss it up to needing good sex than needing love. Just wanted to clear things up incase there was some confusion!**

 **Until next time! Bye-bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't sleep without posting this...so here it is!**

 **Rated M for a reason: sexual content and strong language.**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations.  
**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **Thanks for the love this is getting, it really means a lot! I'm super glad you guys love this story as much as I do!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly—her heart drumming in her chest. _This isn't happening,_ she thought as he crawled closer to her. His eyes skimmed over her body—taking in every inch of her.

His hands rubbed down her thighs and grasped her ankles, pulling her closer. He hovered over her heat and she shuddered. "What are—are you—"

His eyes were gleaming as a shit-eating grin graced his lips. "Number Boy has never eaten you out?" She shook her head, not trusting her voice. He leaned in closer, arms rubbing up her body—his breath tickling the nape of her neck. "I bet you taste sweet—better than all of the Dauntless cake in the compound." He ghosted his lips down her neck—her body arching up into him.

He kissed each raven tattoo—reveling in the giggles that fell from her lips. He dusted his kisses down her body—eyes glancing up to her face every so often, watching her expressions and how she reacted to him. He peppered kisses around her breast, tongue flicking out to her nipple—his mouth latching onto her hardening bud. His teeth grazed and his tongue soothed as his hand went to the other breast—pinching and probing her neglected nipple. A soft moan escaped her lips but it wasn't enough—he needed more.

His hands massaged and kneaded her breasts as his tongue traced down her body—a trail of goosebumps following. She shuddered as he used his knees to push her legs apart. He nipped down her body, his hands rubbing her back down as he circled her heat.

He snaked his arms under her knees and propped her legs on his shoulders. Another soft moan fell from her lips as he nipped up her thigh, narrowly avoiding her sensitive folds. He drew closer and she groaned as his hot breath tickled her. She bucked her hips up and his hands held her down firmly. He smirked into the skin of her thigh as he teased her. "Eric," she groaned, hands daring to reach out and pull his face closer.

"Be a good girl, Tris," he warned—his words sending shivers up her spine. "Good girls are rewarded."

She moaned a little. "But bad girls are punished."

He glanced up to her, then—their eyes locked together in a steely gaze. She watched his orbs darken even more—desire blowing his pupils out all of the way. "You're playing with fire."

"I can take the heat," she countered. He lowered his head back down, blowing cool air over her folds. _This is really happening,_ was her last coherent thought as his mouth latched onto her.

His tongue plunged into her—swirling much like he had done to her nipple. He flicked up to her clit, a low moan escaping her lips—causing him to shiver into her at the sound.

He alternated between sucking and swirling—circling her clit with his tongue. She writhed and squirmed beneath him, making him smirk into her. "I thought you could take the heat," he whispered against her—feeling her shiver around him.

She snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her as his tongue worked her clit. She tried to buck her hips up but his hands held her down. She groaned, trying to get more friction. He pushed further into her—tongue tasting every inch of her. He let go of her hips to hold onto her thighs. Using her freedom, Tris rocked her hips into him—her legs falling apart as his tongue attacked her clit again and again.

He felt her walls tremble as she bucked her hips forward—fingertips scraping against his scalp. He moaned into her as she came around him—his name falling from her lips.

He let her thighs fall and watched her face as she rode out her bliss—eyes closed and lips parting slightly. He wiped his face off in the sheets before crawling over her.

Her eyes fell onto his face as he looked at her—his hand rubbing slowly up her body. He hesitated for a moment before leaning into her—lips crashing together. They molded together—tongue mixing together and falling over in the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Better?" he asked as they settled in bed—his arm around her and her body cradled to his chest.

She nodded her head before laying it on his chest—his quick heartbeat filling her ears.

His hand was rubbing her back absenmindedly—Tris humming in content.

Then reality hit her.

He just ate her out. _He just ate me out._ Her breath hitched in her throat as her mind whirred. _What the actual fuck? What do we do now? Where do we go from here?_

Sensing her change, Eric sighed. Planting a kiss to her forehead, he pushed her hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep, Tris. We have training to do later."

Sighing, she nodded and closed her eyes—sleep taking over once more.

* * *

Tris awoke from a dreamless sleep—smiling, she splayed her hand out over her bed. She frowned and opened her eyes.

She was alone. She shivered, feeling rather cold all of a sudden.

She picked out an outfit and padded out of her room. _Silence._ She was entirely alone. Taking a deep breath, she went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

She ate her muffin quietly as Christina droned on, Will piping in every so often. She nodded here and there, not really paying attention. She glanced to where Jax and Kara sat. They smiled and waved.

Jax mouthed: _Where's Eric?_

Tris simply shrugged, continuing to eat idly.

She was on her way to her office when Four passed her. He smiled and she returned the favor, though it never quite reached her eyes.

His office door was shut and she wondered if he was in there or not. She didn't try—going into her office instead.

There wasn't a lot to do—answering some e-mails and responding to some documents. She typed away—her mind somewhere else.

When she was done, she sighed deeply. _This was what I wanted, right? For him to do something to me—make me fall apart in his arms._ She groaned. _Fuck me._

She was frustrated—even more so than when she wasn't satisfied. She opened the door to the training room and froze. Eric was on the mat—feigning punches and kicks and dodging imaginary blows. Her heart crept up her throat as she watched him dance across the mat. _He's beautiful._ He swung he head and his eyes locked onto hers—hard and unreadable. _And an asshole,_ she reminded herself.

He called her over and she walked slowly—fixing her face into a neutral expression.

He looked her over—something flashing across his face too fast for her to catch. "Where were you?"

She blinked a few times. _Did he just ask_ me _that?_ "What?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyance coloring his face. "I said we had training to do. I'm not here to hold your hand through everything."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you?"

His eyebrows shot up and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?"

She jabbed her index finger into his chest. "No, you're not excused. Maybe you should try being more specific in what you want, Eric? You say training but that's very generic. We have physical training and paperwork training and even computer training. If you want me to know exactly what's on your mind and how you feel, you have to tell me." She took a shaky breath. "You can't make me feel like that and then give me nothing."

His face fell slightly—eyes clouding over. He shook his head slightly and she spun on her heels. "No, wait. Tris!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

She pushed herself from him and waited. "What?" He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth—then shut his lips, a tight sigh escaping. She snorted in response. "Fuck you."

She turned away from him once more and he didn't move to stop her.

* * *

The air was cold around her but she didn't shiver. She sat on the rooftop, looking out to the sky.

"Want to be alone?" a soft voice asked her.

She shook her head slightly as Four took a seat next to her—facing the horizon.

"You like him, don't you?"

She let out a shaky sigh. _Yes._ "I don't know."

He turned to her—eyes sharp. "Don't lie to me, Tris."

She glanced to him and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You already know I think that's a mistake."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. He's dangerous and is going to kill me."

He stiffened at how nonchalantly she spoke about it. "Don't talk about it like that. Your life matters. You matter to people. You would affect a lot of people if you died." He sighed. "I don't think he'd kill you. He seems different with you. I still don't like him—but, he seemed good with you."

She snorted at this. "No. He's the same asshole he's always been. He gets what he wants, no strings attached and that's it."

"Then he can join the ranks of fools who let you go."

Her lips turned up at the corners as she laid her head on his shoulder—the sunset painting the sky a haze of blues and pinks and purples.

Tris wound up in the training room after she had parted with Four. She needed to work up a sweat before bed. She punched and kicked at the punching bag—working out her frustrations.

 _Fuck you, Eric. You don't know what you want but you can eat me out and ditch, huh?_ She sent jabs to the ribs of the bag before sighing. _I don't even know what I want. How can I be mad at you?_ She groaned inwardly, sending a few more punches to the bag before stalking out.

On her walk back to her apartment, she felt eyes on her. She cast her eyes to the shadows but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still, goosebumps prickled up her arms and down her neck.

She quickened her pace.

She reached her door and looked to Eric's. _I should apologize._ Her hand hovered over the door for a few moments before she shook her head and walked into her own apartment. _You're a coward, Tris._

* * *

Tris was sitting on the rooftop—the sun starting to illuminate the night sky.

She heard his footsteps as he drew near—a smile crossing her lips.

His hands massaged the muscles in her neck—moving down to her shoulders, sliding off her tank-top as he did so.

"We should just be naked all the time," he murmured against her shoulder as he grazed his teeth down.

A soft chuckle fell from her lips as she leaned into his chest—her head falling back and lips nipping at the underside of his jaw. "Then there would be less work, less teasing. Where's the fun in that, baby?"

His eyes darkened as he connected their lips—his tongue dominating her mouth as his arms held onto her tightly. She sighed into his mouth before standing up. He gave her a questioning look before she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. There was a glint in his eyes as he watched her undress—unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down slowly. She fingered her lacy underwear before shimmying the fabric off her body.

He was undressing in unison with her—ripping his shirt off of his body and pulling his pants down—boxers in tow. His erection sprang free and he reached for her. Smirking, she shook her head and he pouted, puffing out his lower lip.

She rubbed her hands up and down her body—kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. She bit her lip as she pulled and prodded, soft mewls rushing past her lips. His darkened gaze followed her hands as they traced down her body—slipping past her heat and slowly dragging up her thighs, nails scraping against her skin.

One hand found its way back to her breast, massaging and pinching her nipple—the other circled her sensitive folds. Her fingertips graced her clit ever so slightly, eliciting a low moan. Eric has begun to stroke himself as he watched her—his hand working up and down his throbbing shaft.

Her middle finger plunged into her—pumping in and out, dancing around her clit as she drew closer to the edge. He began to pump faster, her name falling from his lips as she stuck in another finger—pumping hard and fast, stroking her clit with each thrust.

She had begun to moan his name, adding another finger—stretching herself out in front of him. She felt her walls tremble around her fingers—tightening her walls, she cried his name as she came. Her knees felt like jelly, but she continued to stand—watching him pleasure himself to the sight of her.

He started to buck his hips up a little—getting close to the edge. "Baby, I love what you're doing but I need to be inside you. Now."

He slowed down his rhythm as she withdrew from herself slowly, dragging her fingers up her body. She straddled him and stuck her fingers in his mouth. He sucked her juices off—licking her up and down. "You taste amazing," he whispered against her fingertips.

She shivered as she sank down on him, rocking up and down—slowly. He growled low in his throat, the slow pace driving him crazy. He grasped her hips and forced her onto him—thrusting up into her, hard.

"You feel so good, baby, don't stop," he moaned as she rode him, his eyes trained on where his throbbing member penetrated her.

His thrusts were becoming erratic as he approached the edge. "Let go for me," she whispered, her nails scraping down his chest. She rocked down on him hard as he thrust up into her—filling her completely, her name on his lips. He continued to thrust into her, his hand massaging her clit until she came over the edge again.

She pulled herself off of him and he pulled her to his side. Their lips found one another—breath mixing and tongues swirling together as the sky exploded in yellow and white and orange bursts.

* * *

Tris wanted to fall back asleep immediately. She wanted to crawl back into her dream—somehow make it real. She sighed, ignoring the pooling wetness below and her tightening core.

A sudden noise woke her up fully. _Is he here?_ There was a small crash and she sighed. _Doesn't he know where the damn light-switch is by now?_ Sighing, she crawled out of bead and padded to her bedroom door. She opened it when rough hands wrapped around her.

They didn't feel safe or warm—they felt different.

The hands pushed her back onto the bed, one hand grasping her thin wrists and the other clamping around her mouth.

She inhaled sharply. _This isn't Eric._ His hot breath tickled her ear as he hovered over her neck—soft curls of hair brushing over her cheek.

His soft lips wrapped around the skin on her neck—peppering up to her ear, teeth nipping at her earlobe. She shuddered involuntarily. "Time for my payment, Stiff." _This isn't happening._

* * *

 **Gah, I know. I'm evil, I'm a monster. I'm not sorry thought :) I admit, I love Peter as a character, I even ship Petris every once in a while but he has to be super reformed or ooc because in the books, he is awful and groped her and I can't get down with that kind of ship. So, sorry if I upset anyone with this ending for the chapter, but hint hint: it really isn't what you think.**

 **I'll leave you with that. Review, follow, favorite; do all the lovely things you do :) Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! I love the love! This is dedicated to mrsbishop21 because this is the first time we get inside Eric's head. The POVs switch off respectfully and it shouldn't be too terrbly confusing as to who's mind we are in but I didn't label it because I think it looks gross and it'll bug my ocd :/ sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Just wanted to clear it up that I don't think Peter is good or bad, everyone is a bit of both. BUT. He saved her because she saved him-an eye for an eye. Since it's in Tris' POV, that's all we get and we don't know how deep he really is-just like Eric. He made an effort to change his ways but had to erase his whole personality to do so-and even then his old habits came back. So, no he isn't all bad but he does a lot of bad things to get what he wants-sometimes he doesn't mean them, but he does them. (basically his own words from the book)**

 **Rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He was in the doorway to the infirmary—a deafening ringing in his ears. He thought back to a few hours ago, fists clenching at his sides—knuckles turning white.

 _He laid down in his bed—his stomach flipping over. He sighed and balled up his fists—angry that anyone can draw emotions from him, especially a stiff. He groaned inwardly because that wasn't exactly fair._

 _He tried to distract his mind from feelings that he didn't believe in—instead, remembering her trembling beneath him. He remembered her taste, sweet and intoxicating. His fingers ghosted over his lips, as if she were still there._

 _He had teased her hard—coaxing her over the edge with his tongue. He smirked in memory at how she reacted to him—mewling and shuddering, eyes intense and lips slightly open._

 _He sighed again because this was leading him back to square one, exactly where he didn't want to be—right?_

 _A dull crash sounded from her room and he jerked awake—alert and straining his ears to listen._

People were talking to him, but their voices made no sound. Christina and Will stood with wide eyes—shifting back and forth on their feet as Jax and Kara tried to shake him. The vibrations of their movement rumbled over him slowly—muffled.

 _A soft voice spoke and he pressed his ear against the wall._

 _"Eric!" her voice croaked—soft, like velvet._

 _He rolled his eyes._ The girl can't seem to satisfy herself, _he thought as he listened harder._

 _More silence passed until his name fell from her lips again—differently. It wasn't a moan or a cry—it was a strangled yell. Panicked._

 _His body was on autopilot as his feet carried him to her. He slammed the door open and flew to her bedroom—blood boiling at the sight as he flipped the switch to illuminate the room._

The nurse was standing in front of him, shining a light into his eyes. Her thin lips mumbled something and he was being pulled inside. They pushed him down onto a bed and hung up an I.V. He narrowed his eyes. _No._

 _Peter was on top of her—Tris' face was swollen and purple. Her top was cut open and red painted her stomach. It was so dark against her pale skim—it seemed unreal._

 _Peter turned his face to him—brown eyes wide and blinking. "Eric. I didn't me—"_

 _His fist was connecting with his jaw._ Stop talking. _Something metallic clattered to the floor before a soft ringing slithered in his ears._

 _He couldn't register Tris' soft cries on her bed—only his fist on Peter's face. Again and again—blood painting his knuckles, hot and sticky._

He was pushing the nurses away—arms flailing frantically. "Where is she?" The ringing stopped—his voice functioning again.

The nurse from before took a few tentative steps back. "She's resting, now. She needs her rest."

He was fuming, his eyes intense and his mouth set in a straight line. "I need to see her."

The nurse held her own, eyes strong and defiant. "I cannot permit that, Mr. Coulter. She needs her rest. You do want her to recover, don't you?"

Blinking a few times, he deflated. "How is she?" he croaked, voice breaking.

Christina, Will, Jax, and Kara started to move in closer—taking note in the way Eric's voice changed. Four leaned in the doorway—nodding slowly at Eric, something like pride or acceptance crossing his features.

The nurse sighed. "She suffered several lacerations to the face. A few broken ribs and a hairline fracture in her right wrist." She paused, inhaling sharply. "That's not the worst part."

Eric's eyes darkened, remembering how Peter was on top of her—her bare chested beneath him. "Did he—rape—"

She cut him off by shaking her head. "No. He never penetrated her and there are no signs of that happening—there was a small mark on her neck but the reports state that he only wanted to rile her up. That was not his intent." She took a few steps forward, gaze low and voice soft. "He stabbed her on her side—the wound was deep." Her lips tugged up at the ends. "She's a lucky girl. If the stab had been a few inches over, she would have died within minutes—bleeding out." He sucked in a deep breath. "If you hadn't gotten to her on time, she may not be here right now." She smiled at him—a small but strong smile. He nodded to her as she left—a whirlwind of emotions swirling inside of him, his mind too tired to sort them out.

His feet had led him to the holding cells—his face expressionless. The guards let him through and he stalked into the small room—eyes hard.

Peter looked up to him—lip busted, nose broken, and sporting two black eyes. _That's not enough,_ Eric thought as he stepped closer—towering over the boy.

Peter looked up at him—face still able to look innocent through the purple and red that marred his face. He widened his brown eyes as much as he could manage—his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His eyes were pleading but Tris' eyes were closed right now and it should be the opposite. _Who needs a trial?_

* * *

Tris was sprawled out on her mattress as he plunged inside her—his kiss on her neck and his hands on her breasts.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they rocked together in a soothing rhythm—making love rather than sex.

She let out small moans—short and breathy as his fingers kneaded her breasts—massaging softly. His pelvic bone met her clit with each thrust and she shuddered beneath him—lips tugging up at the corners.

"I love you so much, baby. I never want to let you go," he whispered into her hair—teeth nipping her earlobe.

Her fingertips drew his face to hers and she captured his lips in hers. It was warm and slow—lips moving together in unison as their bodies did the same.

He opened his mouth and his tongue darted out, her lips parting slightly—their tongues fitting together and tasting of sweat and warmth.

She rubbed her arms over his shoulders, nails scraping softly—a hiss escaping his lips. "I love you," she whispered as her lids fluttered closed.

His hand snaked down her body to her clit—stroking her gently as he thrust inside her. She moaned into his mouth—his teeth catching her lip, biting softly.

Her walls started to shake and she tightened around him—toes curling as she came, his name on her lips.

He kissed her hard—pushing their lips together as if nothing could keep them apart as he spilled inside her.

He pulled out slowly, turning on his side and curling around her. He peppered kisses down her shoulder—dusting over her arm. She folded into him—eyes closing as his warmth spread over her.

"I never want this to end," she said as sleep took over.

* * *

 _Tears prickled in her eyes as he touched her. She bucked her hips and slammed her wrists up—Peter twisting her arms in response, a soft crack and throbbing pain shooting up her arm._

 _"You're pathetic," he cooed as he struck her face—eyes darkening with each hit._

 _She stilled beneath him, shaking subtly with each sob—her voice caught in her throat as he slid a blade down her body._

 _Fear boiled within her and she screamed. "Eric!" her voice croaked._

 _Peter punched her jaw and hissed in her ear. "Quiet, Stiff. Or I'll give you something to scream about."_

 _Her heart crawled up her throat as the blade tickled down her body—her gut churning._

 _Taking a deep breath she screamed again. "Eric!" Her voice was clearer—panic lacing it thickly. She heard the door fly open—her lips turning up at the corners as the blade pushed down._

 _Pain shot out at her side—tingling over her body. Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat._

 _She was dimly aware of the bed shifting, Peter's weight being pushed off of her. Tears flowed down her cheeks—something pooling by her side. She inhaled deeply—breathing in Eric's scent, her lips turning up as sobs raked her body._

 _She inhaled him again, wanting to fall into him forever. She felt his breath near her ear—a faint voice whispering. "You're going to be okay, Tris. I can't lose you. I need you." She wanted to curl herself in his deep voice—take him with her into the darkness that was blurring the edges of her vision._

 _Three words crawled up her throat but died on her tongue as her world blacked out._

When Tris woke up her mind was foggy. Memories daring to slip through—Peter's hand pinning her down, the other exploring her body.

Blinking her tears away, she sighed deeply—pushing the memories from her mind.

The room was bright and her face hurt. She opened her eyes as best she could—squinting around the room.

Faint buzzes and beeps filled her ears as her eyes settled on him.

He sat across from her—head in his hands, a soft shake raking over his body.

"Eric?" She croaked—voice raspy.

His head snapped up to her—eyes red and puffy. She blinked a few times but she couldn't make the sight of tears in his eyes fade away.

He wiped his face and stepped closer to her—inhaling sharply. "You're awake."

She attempted to snort but it hurt and sent her into a fit of coughs. His face grew concerned but she shook her head. "I'm fine. And you're ever the observant one."

He cracked a brilliant smile. "Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, Tris."

She tried to raise her eyebrow, giving up with a huff. "Being nice is unbecoming of you, Eric."

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "I guess we both have things to work on." She stared at him, heart drumming in her chest and mouth running dry. "When I found you like that I—I was so scared. I was scared, Tris—and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I thought I was going to lose you." One hand gripped hers lightly, the other caressing her face. "I can't lose you." His voice was almost a whisper but Tris caught the deep sadness welling up inside of him.

She gripped his hand as tightly as she could. "I'm right here."

He gave her a sideways smile. "You are. Of course you are. You're too stubborn to break. You got a few good licks in, you know? He's sporting two black eyes from you."

She gave him a small smile before her lips turned down. "What happened to Peter?"

Eric's eyes darkened and he froze. "I beat him up pretty bad when I found you—all I saw was red." She squeezed his hand again and his eyes trailed up to her face. She gave him a reassuring smile but he shook his head slightly. "Max is holding a trial for him."

"That's good right?"

He scoffed. "It wasn't good enough for me." She loosened her grip slightly, confusion coloring her face. "I went to see him today—in his holding cell."

She inhaled sharply. "Please, Eric. Tell me you did n—"

He shook his head. "I didn't." He paused. "I wanted to. I went there to do it. But I thought of you and—something held me back." He smirked. "You might be rubbing off on me."

She let a small chuckle fall from her lips. "I'm proud of you."

His eyes lit up and a genuine smile crossed his face. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss to her forehead. "Rest now."

She smiled and nodded—three words on the tip of her tongue before darkness took over.

* * *

Eric was leaving the infirmary when a voice called out to him. Turning, his eyes fell onto a small nurse.

"Eric, wait. I just wanted to let you know her vitals look good. Surprisingly good. She's strong." He smiled, nodding. He already knew that. "Depending on how well she's healed and how her stitches look—she could go home tomorrow."

He let a soft sigh escape his lips. "Thank you."

She beamed at him. "We should be thanking you. You saved an amazing girl. She's lucky to be yours."

He nodded and turned away, too tired to correct her. Or he didn't care to correct her. The thought intrigued him but he bit down on that. _Now is not the time._

He was padding down the hallway when a strong voice pulled him back. He snapped his head to Four.

"Eric, I just wanted to say—" He scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Eric nodded softly. "I didn't do it for you."

Four smiled brightly. "I don't like you. But you're good for her. I'm not sure where you stand but—if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Eric rolled his eyes. "But I don't think it'll come to that. I think you care about her just as much as, if not more than, she cares for you. You're just too scared to admit it."

Eric glared at him at first—jaw clenched. Then he relaxed—gaze softening. "Thanks for the pep-talk."

Four nodded softly. "I didn't do it for you." Eric smirked as Four turned on his heel and stalked off.

Sitting at his desk, Eric ran his hands over his face.

He was a mess.

He wasn't good enough for her.

He couldn't love her.

He sighed. _I can't be without her._

He tried to think back to when this happened. When this girl changed him. Maybe she never changed him. Maybe she just brought out a side of him that he wanted to keep hidden from the world.

He sighed, shaking his head. _This is too much,_ he thought as his computer beeped.

He tapped a few keys and a video call appeared on the screen. He clenched his fists as steely blue eyes and straight blonde hair stared at him.

"We have to talk." Her voice was cold and his veins froze over. _No._

* * *

 **And here ya go! Remember, I may not update until tomorrow or Monday! Sorry! Review, favorite, follow; do the lovely things you do! Thanks, and until next time, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is chapter 9! Thank you so much for the love this is getting, it really makes me happy when I see I have a new review/favorite/follow. It's an amazing feeling.**

 **Be prepared for a time gap, this is one week after chapter 8.**

 **This is rated M for a reason: sexual content and strong language**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris was in the training room—the sound of her fists hitting the punching bag filling the room. Her hands were flying at the bag—no rhythm to it all. She grunted with each hit—a sting shooting up her arms.

She heard the door open as his footsteps carried him over. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

She shivered at how cold his voice was. "I'm fine."

"I really don't think th—"

She inhaled sharply before cutting him off. "I'm fine, Eric. It's been a week and I'm already healed. My wrist is fine. My face is fine. My side only hurts when I move. I think I'm in the clear." She returned to the punching back—the rough material scraping against her skin. _Why do you care, Eric? It's not like you've even spoken to me at all this past week._

"You have the option to push your temporary leave back a little." Her eyes turned back to him—his face serious, eyes like storm clouds.

She sighed deeply. "Why? I'm fine. I just need to keep up my physical training right now—strengthen my muscles from all that time on bed-rest. I need to stay strong."

He muttered something under his breath before a long sigh escaped his lips. "Peter's trial has been pushed back."

Tris' breath faltered—her vision darkening a bit. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear away the haze. "How long?" She kicked herself for how her voice cracked—ignoring the flash of sadness that crossed his face.

"One week."

She nodded her head slowly. "What's the plan then?"

He considered her for a moment—his face returning to a neutral expression. "You know the procedures and rules. You're fine with the programs and paperwork." He nodded to her. "You're keeping up with your physical training. I'd say to rest and you can get your leadership tattoo in two weeks instead of next week."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed a little—arms crossing her chest.

"I just figured with the added stress of Peter's trial that you might want to wait—one thing at a time."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "No. I'll get my tattoo next week. I want him to see it." With that, she resumed her ruthless punches and kicks to the bag—Eric sighing before leaving the room.

She sent a few more punches before running her hand through her hair—inhaling deeply. _I can't take this._

She stalked out of the training room and headed for the control room. Zeke nodded to her and let her in—Four waving her over.

"You won't be able to stay here very long—I do have work to do." He beamed at her—eyes crinkling at the edges.

Tris rolled her eyes—her shoulder nudging him playfully. Then her eyes drooped—lips pulling down at the ends. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"You okay?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I just want to put this whole thing behind me, you know? And now—I have to wait another week. It's just." She sighed, biting back the tears that started to prickle behind her eyes. "It's hard."

He gave her a small smile. "I know. But the trial will be here before you know it and you can move on." She nodded slowly. "Speaking of moving on. How's Eric?" Four raised his eyebrow at the way she stiffened at his question. "Not good, huh?"

She huffed. "I don't know. He hasn't really spoken with me since it happened. Not since that night in the infirmary. He's been—distant."

"Maybe he just needs time. This whole ordeal has hit him pretty hard, too."

She narrowed her eyes. "Peter didn't attack him. He isn't the one who went through it."

Four cocked his head to the side. "It was hard for him, too. Tris, you have to understand that he found you like that. He didn't know if you were going to live or die—he didn't know the extent of what Peter had done." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them—they were such a dark blue, a stormy sea. "When I saw him in the infirmary, waiting to see if you were alive or dead—he looked broken."

Tris' hands were fidgeting—eyes cast down. Her heart had crawled up her throat and she was chewing on her lower lip. "Since when did you two become chummy?"

He smirked at her. "We're not. I just can understand where he's coming from."

She sighed, nodding her head. "Thanks." They hugged before she left—her mind scattered.

* * *

Tris was in her office—getting ahead on her paperwork when a throat was being cleared in her doorway. Her eyes peered up into gray-blue orbs.

"I thought you were on temporary leave."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Wanted to stay ahead of the game, I guess." He quirked his pierced eyebrow at her. "I was bored," she concluded with a rolling of her eyes.

He snorted. "And paperwork is supposed to help with that?"

She shrugged her shoulders again—feeling very tired all of a sudden. "There isn't much to do when I can't do anything. I can train some more. Or do paperwork."

A sly grin slithered across his face and her heart swelled because she missed that devilish grin that he wore so well. "If you're that into paperwork, would you mind doing mine?"

She shot him a glare. "No."

"Ouch. Not even a witty comeback?"

"You don't deserve one."

He flinched a little. "Touché." He scratched the back of his neck. "Max wanted to see you in his office."

"Now?" He nodded, face unreadable. She stood up and brushed past him to walk to Max's office—ignoring the electric shock that passed through her veins as their skin touched.

She sat down across from Max—his brown eyes trained on her. "How are you feeling, Tris?"

She sucked in a breath. "I'm good, sir."

He nodded. "Good, I'm glad. I'm sure Eric told you about the trial being shifted back?" Tris nodded, her heartbeat picking up speed. "I wanted to apologize for that. There was a misunderstanding at Candor and—" he paused, lips tugging up at the ends. "Anyway, that's not the point. I know that we have your testimony and, for the record, that should be just fine. But we were wondering if you wanted to testify against him?"

Tris' mouth ran dry at the thought of standing up in front of Peter—retelling that night.

"It's okay, Tris. You don't have to. Eric is going to and that should be fine."

"How would it work?"

"You'd be going under the truth serum and get questioned. You don't have to decide now, you have a week to think about it."

She nodded her head slowly. "I want to. I want to testify."

He beamed at her—eyes gleaming. "I'll let them know. I also wanted you to know that if you ever needed anything, don't be afraid to ask."

She smiled tentatively. "Thanks, sir." She stood up and turned around to leave when his voice pulled her back in.

"I also wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You've been passing this training with flying colors—Eric has nothing but excellent reports for you. Well done."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled at him once more before leaving his office—pushing the door shut behind her.

* * *

She was on her knees on the bed—arms tied down to the headboard. She had soon gotten used to the feeling of the plug—it's gentle vibrations sending tingles to her core. Her body prickled as his hands skimmed up her thighs—fingers massaging her ass.

She swayed her hips in front of him—his hands grasping her waist as he removed the plug from her. She couldn't help the nervous gasp that sounded from her as she felt his throbbing member brush over her ass.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered from behind, one hand still gripping her waist as the other wrapped around her to massage her sensitive folds. She shuddered into him as he spread her cheeks and thrust into her—hands going back to their original positions. He waited for her to adjust, her hips grinding back onto him—signaling that he can start moving.

He rocked into her—draping over her back. She shuddered as he pushed inside her, grunting low—his hand rubbing her neglected clit.

His fingers were dipping inside of her—pumping in and out. He drew circles around her, fingers teasing her as he thrust inside her. She was pushing her hips back to meet each thrust, her core tightening at the double stimulation raking over her body.

He quickened the pace of his fingers—dipping in deeper and stroking her clit. Her walls tightened around him—a small shudder taking over her body as she came around him, his name on her lips.

He sucked on his fingers before gripping her hips with both hands—pumping in faster. She was breathing hard—panting with each hard thrust he gave her. His hand smacked her ass, a mark painting her pale cheek rosy-pink.

"Gods, baby, you're so tight," he murmured—rocking into her in a deadly rhythm.

She was crying out—moans becoming breathy as his member pulsed inside her. His thrusts were becoming erratic as he approached the edge. She bucked her hips back as he came inside her—their panting breaths and soft moans filling the room.

They laid in bed—bodies curled around one another. His fingers intertwined with hers—a smile crossing her face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" His voice was strained—breathless.

She giggled—rubbing her backside into him. He moaned into her ear as she brushed over his member. "Am I?"

She heard him inhale sharply—his arms grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples raw. "Fuck, yes."

She moaned, arching into him. "Prove it, then. I want you to prove it again and again how fucking amazing I am." She felt his growl rumble around her—her thighs rubbing together as her core began to tighten.

* * *

Tris' eyes fluttered open—her fingers massaging her heat. A soft moan was on her lips when the door opened.

She shut her eyes as her room was illuminated—harsh yellows blinding her for a moment.

When she opened them, she couldn't help the small gasp that fell out of her mouth. "Eric?" She pulled her covers up slightly—her core tightening as his eyes raked over her.

He stood in her doorway, only wearing boxers—his eyes dark and pupils dilated.

His eyes looked over her hungrily—lips slightly parted. Tris started to melt under his gaze—her inner thighs becoming slick. She shook her head slightly. "What are you doing here?"

He trailed his orbs up to her face. "I need you."

"What?" She blinked a few times—her heart drumming up her throat.

He sighed, hand scratching the back of his neck. "I know I've been distant lately. An asshole. I'm an asshole. I'm not good with feelings." She gulped—heat creeping up her neck. "I don't know what to do. I'm not good with this. But I know that I need you. You're the last thing I thing about before I fall asleep—and the first thing that's on my mind when I wake up. " He sighed deeply. "I'm not touchy-feely. I don't do this kind of shit. But I—"

"I need you." Tris supplied for him—her hands letting the covers fall off of her.

"I need you," he repeated, taking a step towards her.

She crawled out of bed—standing naked before him. He widened his eyes before they grew a shade darker. She stepped to him, placing her hands on his chest. "You're an asshole," she cooed softly before slamming his chest back. He fell back into her bedroom wall—shock coloring his features. "You don't get to do this to me, Eric. Want me one minute and then act like a dick the next. I can't deal with that. You need me? That's old news. You told me you couldn't stand to lose me last week—and now you come in here with your abs on display claiming that you _need_ me. Fuck you. I'm not impressed."

She kept slamming her hands onto his chest until his hands grasped hers. "What do you want me to say? What else can I say? I'm afraid."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am, too!" She was shaking with anger—tears trickling down her cheeks. "I don't understand what it is that I feel for you. You drive me insane. You turn me on and I just want to slam you on the bed and ride you until you're mumbling gibberish." He widened his eyes at that, inhaling sharply. "I can't get away from you. You're always there. In real life—being one of the best people I know, then acting like a complete jerk. I can't even escape you in my dreams! I have had sexual fantasies about you almost every day for the past two weeks and I'm so frustrated! Because in the dreams it's not just sex—it's something more and it's bleeding into my reality and I just can't anymore."

She watched his throat shift as he swallowed—eyes glinting. "You had sexual dreams about me?" His tone was innocent—eyebrows raised. She huffed—her hands slapping across his chest until he caught her lips in his.

She responded immediately—lips fitting together perfectly as their tongues danced with one another. He pushed her back on the bed—arms cradling her face as his legs nestled between her. "You're unbelievable," she said between kisses.

"I'll just have to prove to you how believable I am," he whispered against her skin—peppering kisses all over her body.

He removed his boxers as he lined up with her—thrusting into her in one swift movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go in deeper.

He pumped into her hard—setting a quick and ruthless pace. She moaned his name—nails digging into his shoulder as she arched into him. One hand snaked down her body to focus on her clit, the other kneading her breast—pinching her nipple red. He kissed around her other breast—catching her hardening bud in his teeth, tongue soothing each nip.

She clamped her walls around his throbbing member—shuddering beneath him as she came, his kiss on her lips.

He thrust in harder—the bed squeaking dangerously as he pumped inside of her, his own edge quickly approaching. She was kissing the underside of his jaw, nipping up his neck when he came—spilling inside of her, screaming her name.

They collapsed next to each other—his body around hers, fingers intertwined. He kissed up her shoulders—goosebumps dotting her skin. She shivered into him. "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. "I was really trying to catch you in the middle of pleasuring yourself. I think I interrupted you a little too early."

"Asshat."

He grinned on her skin—lips stroking her neck. "But, I'm your Asshat." Her breath hitched in her throat at that but her mind was too scattered to pay more attention to it—her lids too heavy with sleep.

* * *

Tris awoke with a warmth spreading over her. Turning over, her eyes fell on his sleeping form—face serene and arm draped over her. She smiled and he pulled her closer—a grunt sounding from him.

A soft banging was coming from her door. Sighing deeply, she scooted out of the bed—Eric's lips turning down at her absence.

She tied her robe and stalked to the door—freezing when she looked through the peephole. Eric's footsteps sounded down the hall as he emerged—shirtless but wearing a pair of sweatpants he had left over her place.

She turned to him—eyes wide. "Who is it?" he asked as she opened the door.

"I was looking for—there you are, Eric! I tried your door but it seems you weren't there. I was told that this apartment belonged to the new leader-in-training." Cold, blue eyes fell to Tris. "It's nice to see you again, Tris."

Tris suppressed a shudder—forcing a smile on her face. Eric's arm tightened around Tris' shoulders—his heat radiating to her. "Hello, Jeanine. What can we do for you?"

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope it was worth the wait! I had a lot of fun writing this-I love writing fights and people getting angry because there's so much you can do with that emotion...and you can say some pretty funny stuff or get an excuse to curse like a sailor. :)**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, favorite; do the lovely things you do. :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This starts out in Eric's POV. It switched halfway through. Again, I didn't label it-but you can tell which is which easily. I usually start out with either their names or something similar so you can tell who is leading that part.**

 **I wanted to clear something up about the last chapter. This sort of explains why he was so distant with her. For one thing, he doesn't understand his feelings. He's still confused-he just doesn't do that sort of stuff, he doesn't know what to do. Besides that, there is a little bit more but that's actual plot so you'll have to wait for that to be revealed in whatever chapter I decide to do that in. Will it be this chapter? I don't know. Will I give you a part of it but still be slightly vague? Probably.**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content.**

 **Characters may be ooc at times! Just a fair warning.**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The meeting with Max went rather well. He accepted Tris' proposals and seemed to be really proud—beaming at her, eyes crinkling at the edges.

Eric's heart swelled with pride as he remembered how strong she was—sitting up tall, words slipping smoothly from her lips. It had really turned him on—her composure.

He was sitting at his desk, now—eyes on her as she worked in her office. She was fiddling with paperwork—face intense as she focused.

He glanced to the clock. _11:17._ They had thirteen minutes before they had to leave the compound and head to Erudite.

 _Erudite,_ he thought—jaw clenched. Jeanine had gone into Tris' apartment—eyes watching his every movement. He sighed. He shouldn't have put an arm around Tris' shoulders, but he knew how much she needed him—even if she didn't know herself. His mind whirred back to last week, when Jeanine had called him—her voice urgent.

 _"My plans are going well, Eric. Soon everything will be put into motion." She quirked an eyebrow, her lips dragging up. "I hope you know where your loyalties lie."_

 _He narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back into her chair. "I just hope you know what side of the fence you're on." He grunted in response, mind too scattered to form words. "I heard you were spending time with our favorite Abnegation transfer."_

 _"I'm training her." He hoped she didn't notice the shudder that passed through him. He didn't want Tris on Jeanine's radar anymore than she already was._

 _"I know that." He quirked his eyebrow but she moved on, not missing a beat. "I heard you've been paying a little extra attention to her. More than what's needed to help her become a leader." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Don't ruin this, Eric. My plans are perfect. I don't need you getting in the way of things. I don't need to persuade you, do I?"_

 _He took a shaky breath—forcing a calmness to wash over him. "That won't be necessary."_

 _A grin slithered across her lips. "Good. I would hate for something to happen—I need her right where she is."_

 _He couldn't trust his voice to not quiver in anger—simply nodding to her before turning the computer off, fingers digging into his desk._

He skimmed his hand on the brim of his desk—feeling the indent of his fingertips in the wood. He looked back up to Tris—her small frame working diligently. He had tried to stay away from her, hadn't he? He rolled his eyes. He was too selfish to stay away from her. She intoxicated him—lulling him in deeper with every little thing that she did. He was doomed.

He glanced to the clock again and scoffed. "Tris, we should go," he called as he stood up from his chair. "The Erudite frown on tardiness."

* * *

They walked through the building, Eric leading the way. His feet walked the familiar path to Jeanine's office—Tris just a pace behind him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" A small voice sounded to his right.

He glanced at the girl—brown hair up in a bun and black frames around her eyes. "We're here to see Jeanine."

The girl opened her mouth to speak—freezing when he glared at her. "It's okay, Shannon, let them in." The girl, Shannon, nodded softly before allowing them passage.

Eric grunted, keeping his icy gaze on Shannon until the office door shut behind them.

Jeanine was behind her desk, hands folded over the glass and a smile on her lips. "Please, sit." She nodded to the chairs in front.

Eric sat down first, Tris following suit. He noticed Tris' hands fidgeting and he wanted to slip his hands over hers. Instead, he turned his attention back to Jeanine, ignoring how her eyes went back and forth between them.

"You wanted to hold a meeting with us?" Eric asked, voice laced with annoyance.

She smiled coolly. "Yes." She flashed her eyes to Tris. "I have to say, I was surprised when you chose leadership."

Eric's eyes darkened as he watched the exchange—how straight Jeanine's face was as she spoke.

"I was hand-selected, I was told." Tris' eyes narrowed slightly and Eric glanced to her. He wondered how much she knew and how much she suspected.

A smile spread across Jeanine's lips—all teeth. "And you seem to be doing exceptionally well. Whoever hand-selected you must have seen a great potential in you." Tris nodded, hands starting to clench by her sides. "As you know, Beatrice, Erudite and Dauntless work very closely together. Do you know why that is?"

Tris stiffened at the mention of her whole name. "Erudite provides the serum that puts us through our fear landscape."

Jeanine smiled—eyes gleaming. "Very good. Our relationship is a bit more than that. In fact, all of the factions work together—in harmony. It's quite amazing to see five different sections work together even when they're so vastly different." Her eyes drifted away—deep in thought. She shook her head slightly, her smile returning. "There is, however, something trying to disrupt that harmony. Destroy it, even. Do you know what that is?"

If Eric's eyes weren't already pinned on Tris, he would have missed the small shudder that passed through her. He bit his tongue—hoping Jeanine's eyes didn't pick up on it.

"Divergents."

"Yes, very good. Divergents are ruining the faction system." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you know why that is?"

Eric sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was already done with this meeting. He had been done with it before they even boarded the train. Tris and Jeanine both glanced to him briefly, eyebrows raised. He shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Divergents know they're in a simulation." Eric's eyes snapped to Tris. _Where did she get that information from?_ "So that means they can manipulate the sim. They don't really belong anywhere." Eric faced forward—putting his face in a neutral expression, hoping Jeanine would assume he had told her those facts.

Jeanine leaned over her desk, grinning from ear to ear. "Absolutely. And because of this—we need to seek them out. Every last one of them." She eyed Tris for a moment before continuing. "As a Dauntless leader, you'll be tasked to help with this mission."

Tris nodded slowly, casting her eyes up to Eric once before looking back to Jeanine. "Are there specific procedures on catching a divergent?"

Jeanine blinked a few times. "There are. Eric knows them and will train you in what to do should you find one." She leaned back in her chair, eyes scrutinizing Tris.

"Will that be all, Jeanine?" Eric asked, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"You may leave now."

"Thank the Gods," he mumbled under his breath, Tris' eyes flashing to him.

"I wanted to thank you for your cooperation, Beatrice. This coming year's initiation will be made better because of you," Jeanine called from her desk as the pair were walking through the doors.

Tris flinched, eyes narrowing before a neutral expression took over. "It's not a problem, Jeanine. We need to uphold the faction system—doing everything within our power to do so." She smiled, the grin not quite reaching her eyes. Jeanine beamed back at her—eyes focused. "Also, my name is Tris. Not Beatrice." she called over her shoulder before the doors shut behind them.

Eric walked next to Tris, watching the nerves leave her body as he placed a hand on her back. "You handled that well."

Tris leaned into his warmth, nodding slowly. She opened her mouth to speak but froze—eyes glancing to their right as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Beatrice?" a boy called—his hair darker than Tris' but he had the same eyes.

Tris averted her orbs and kept walking. The boy narrowed his eyes at where Eric's hand and her skin connected. Eric glared at him, smirking as the boy shuffled back a few paces.

"Your brother?" he asked as they boarded the train. She nodded in response—eyes looking out at the city. "I wanted to ask you how you know so much about divergents." _That was subtle._

She flinched—fists clenched. He snaked his hands up her body, pulling her into him. He needed her to settle in the warmth he radiated—drawing strength from him. He kissed her temple as he felt her relax into him.

"I was informed about them."

 _By who?_ He wouldn't ask that, though. It was one thing for her to trust him with her own life—if she did. It was another to trust him with someone else's life. "May I ask why?"

He felt her shudder—skin tingling under his fingertips. He turned her around, hands caressing her face—eyes locked on one another. "I think you know why," she said—voice breathy and strained.

He took a deep breath and nodded. He couldn't tell if he was trembling because of her own vibrations or from the fear that was swirling in his stomach. Words died in his throat but he didn't need them. Words weren't enough right now—not for this. Instead he captured her lips in his—soft lips molding to one another.

It was short and sweet—their promises on their lips. She smiled slowly—arms wrapping around his neck. He crashed his lips to hers once more—hungry.

His hands found her waist and she was pinned to the wall of the car—her legs wrapping around him tightly.

He nipped her lower lip and she opened her mouth—a small moan escaping. He shoved his tongue through—tasting every inch of her.

Their tongues swirled together as his hands cupped her ass—pulling her flush against him. Raking her nails down his back, she moaned into his mouth. She rubbed her heat over him—grinning at how he shook beneath her. He growled at her. "Don't start something you can't finish."

She kissed down his cheek—nipping along his neck. "Who says I cant?" Her tone was light and innocent as she took his earlobe in her mouth—nipping the flesh and darting her tongue out to play with his gauge.

He growled again, gripping her tighter. "You're going to be the death of me."

* * *

Tris was laying back in the chair of the tattoo parlor. Max and Eric stood on either side of her. Jax and Kara stood in the corner—giving her a thumbs up and beaming bright smiles.

"I thought you were going to wait until this coming week?" Eric's voice was rough but Tris caught the worried tone that he usually kept hidden so well.

"I want this."

Max nodded his head and stepped forward. "She's already said her vows, Eric—I think the girl deserves her tattoo."

Christina stepped forward, smiling mischievously. "I can't believe I'm giving you your leadership tattoo."

"Where do you want it?" Tori stood to the side—eyeing how Eric's hand encased Tris'. "Kara has hers along her back."

Tris shook her head. "No. I want it on my neck."

Eric's eyes gleamed with something—pride. He smiled broadly and Christina drew closer to Tris.

"This is going to be so bad-ass."

Will cocked his head to the side as he walked up behind Christina. "I thought you said the leadership tattoos looked stupid on their necks?"

Christina froze—Max and Eric's eyes sending daggers her way. "I don't know what you're going on about Will."

"You said that the neck tattoos looked weird—gross. But if it's on Tris it's okay, because she's your best friend?"

"Are you trying to get me killed? Don't you have your own work to do—in the control room?" Christina narrowed her eyes at him as everyone began to laugh.

"I was just joking, Chris." Will said as he snaked his arms around her.

"It was stupid. Besides, I thought you Noses don't joke."

"I'm Dauntless, now." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes. She kissed him softly before turning back to Tris.

Eric rolled his eyes and kissed Tris on her temple, still unsure of public affection. Max shook his head and nodded to Tori. "Put it on my tab, Tori."

"I can't accept that, Max."

"It's Dauntless tradition for the leader to pay for the leadership tattoo of the new leader."

"Thanks," she said, eyes gleaming.

"I'm proud of you," Eric whispered against her skin—reveling in the small shudder that passed over her.

* * *

Tris was standing before him—a smirk playing at her lips as she watched him squirm against the restraints.

Eric was in his boxers—arms tied behind him. He watched her intently—taking in deep breaths.

She moved slowly—removing her top first. His eyes traced her hips as she shimmied out of her shorts. He groaned as one hand massaged her breast through her bra—pinching and probing. The other swept down her body gingerly—playing with the material that covered her heat.

The fabric fell from her body and his eyes latched onto her naked form—swaying her hips as she circled him.

"You're not being fair, baby." His voice was barely a whisper—his eyes darkening.

"How so?" she mused, nipping at his ear.

He leaned back into her but she pulled away—circling him once more. "I want to touch you—I want to feel you. But you won't let me." He puffed out his lower lip.

She smiled at him—her hand caressing his face. He sighed, reveling in the touch—lips pulling down when her hand left.

"All in good time, baby."

"I'm not very patient," he growled—eyes flashing.

She beamed at him—hovering over him, her breasts just out of reach of his hungry mouth. "It's a good thing you're not in control right now."

He grunted as she shimmied over him—her fingertips dusting over his skin, his muscles rippling in response. She smirked at how his body reacted so strongly—her barely even touching him.

She grasped his boxers and worked them down—painfully slow. He bucked his hips to rid himself of the material—his erection springing free at last.

"Please, don't tease me," he moaned—eyes watching her every movement.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I think I will tease you." She leaned in closer to his ear—his mouth seizing the opportunity to latch onto her neck—teeth grazing her skin. She moaned into him—his lips smirking on her skin. "I think you want to be teased, Eric. I think it turns you on to have someone in control—pulling your strings." Her lips puled back as he shuddered beneath her. She leaned away—a mock pout forming on her lips. Her fingers graced over where he had attacked her neck. "That was very naughty, Eric. I might have to punish you for that, later."

His body shook as she lowered herself—tongue flicking down his body. He bucked his hips up to her when she kissed his head—tongue darting out to the tip. Her hands grasped his thighs and pushed down—holding him in place. Her eyes flashed up to him—deadly. He drew in a shaky breath and steadied his heart.

Smirking, she took him into her mouth slightly—tongue swirling around the head. She felt him quiver beneath her—restraining his hips from pushing up.

She licked up and down his shaft—tasting him. She blew cool air over his tip—his eyes falling shut and lips parting slightly.

Tris then took him into her mouth fully—relaxing her throat so she could go deeper. She alternated between sucking and swirling her tongue—feeling the way his member pulsed in her throat.

She locked her eyes on his as she worked up and down—slowly. She saw the desire blow his pupils out—arms shaking to be set free and let his fingers grip her hair.

She smirked against him before quickening her pace—watching his head fall back, her name on his lips. Her fingers massaged his balls softly—going back and forth between sucking hard and fast and swirling slow and gentle.

She moaned against his member as she felt him tremble inside her—his breathing becoming more erratic. She gave him a few more hard sucks—tongue tasting every inch of him before withdrawing completely.

He sucked in a deep breath—eyes flashing back to her. He opened his mouth but she held up her hand, silencing him. "I'm in control," she demanded—his eyes becoming even darker at the strong tone of her voice.

"Baby, I'm so turned on right now and so close—I just—I can't—" he was rambling on as she sank onto him.

A guttural moan sounded low in his throat as she rocked onto him—setting a slow pace.

He bucked his hips up—thrusting into her, but she slowed her pace even more. She quirked an eyebrow as he growled. "You need to give up your control—I set the pace. If you disobey me, I punish you." She stilled on top of him and he groaned. "Do you want to be punished?" He shook his head with as much fervor he could manage. "Do you want to be rewarded?" Her lips dusted over his. He nodded slowly—a soft moan escaping him as she slammed back down on him.

She moved on top of him—her head leaning back and her fingers digging into his shoulders. She was moaning violently as she shook on top of him—nails dragging down his skin. He growled in response—goosebumps following her fingers as one hand went down to her clit.

She massaged herself as she rode him—core unraveling. She tightened her walls around his throbbing member—crying his name as she came.

She slumped forward—her forehead resting on his as she continued to move. She smiled blissfully as she crashed her lips to his—tasting of sweat and passion.

* * *

Tris woke up panting—her thighs slick. She cast her eyes to where Eric was sleeping—one arm beneath her neck and the other draped over his face.

She moved slowly, being careful not to wake him. She smiled softly as she moved down—hovering over his semi-hard member.

She looked back up to him—watching his face shift in his sleep. She lowered herself before taking the tip of his member in her mouth.

She glanced up to him as she swirled her tongue around. She licked him down slowly—watching for signs of him waking up. Relaxing her throat, she took him in her mouth fully—moaning softly at how his penis twitched in her mouth.

She sucked and licked—watching as his lips started to part, sleepy grunts falling out.

He bucked his hips up softly and she went faster—her fingers going to massage his balls.

His moans sounded more awake now as he stirred beneath her. "Is this real?" he asked, voice raspy.

She smirked against his skin as she worked up and down—eyes locking with his. His fingers grasped her hair—pushing her onto him. He was moaning softly—panting her name as he bucked his hips up. His member trembled in her mouth—the vibrations reaching all the way down to her core.

She swallowed his spurts as he came—licking his twitching member.

"There was no way you were ever a Stiff," he murmured—pulling her up to him, their lips molding together.

She straddled him, rubbing her hands over his chest. "I wanted to wake you up," she said innocently—smirking at how his eyes began to darken once more.

"It's a hell of a way to wake up." He caught her lips in his once more—tongues dancing together. "What did you want to wake me up for?"

She smiled devilishly—her eyes gleaming. "I had a dream."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Was it a sexy dream?" She rolled her eyes before attacking his neck—teeth gracing his skin.

She hovered by his ear—tongue darting out to flick over his earlobe. "It was. And I want to try it."

She pulled back and he looked at her—pupils dilated. "And what is it that you want to try?"

"It involves a chair and some restraints." She smirked at how he shivered beneath her, breath hitching in his throat. "But, I might also want to include a blindfold."

He groaned as he rolled them over—pinning her down. He shook his head. "You fucking kill me, Tris."

* * *

 **There ya go! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please to remember to review, favorite, and follow; just do the lovely things you do. :) Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! This one was a little harder to write because not much is going on-it's mostly setting stuff up**

 **Anyway, I hope that doesn't push you away; I promise there are a bunch of sexy reasons for you to read this chapter ;)**

 **Rated M for a reason: sexual content and strong language**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes were wide as he strapped her to the chair—kissing up each arm as it was restrained.

Her heartbeat was in her throat—her breathing shallow. "Are you sure?" His voice was by her ear—tickling her neck.

She nodded, not trusting her words.

His mouth kissed up her skin, nipping her earlobe before he brought a thick, black cloth in front of her face. She nodded once more, more confident—as the fabric covered her eyes.

She blinked behind the blindfold—darkness coloring her vision.

She could hear his breathing—slow and heavy. The air shifted around her and she felt his presence in front of her. Tingles exploded in her cheek as his fingertips massaged her skin—caressing her face.

She moaned softly as he ghosted his fingers down her body. "Gods, this is turning me on. Watching you squirm like that—me barely even touching you."

She arched her back into his hands as his fingers massaged her breasts—flicking over her nipples. "Eric, please," she moaned—rubbing her thighs to get some friction.

"No, I think I'll let you suffer a little longer," he teased—dusting his fingers over her body.

She shivered as his tongue darted out to her skin—swirling around her breast, teeth nipping at her hardening bud. She lifted her hips off of the chair—wetness pooling down below. She felt his eyes on her as she squirmed at his every touch. Her core was tightening—electricity filling her veins.

His soft lips ghosted over her neck—tongue licking down her skin. She shuddered—moaning his name as he took her breast into his mouth. He sucked and nipped, swishing his tongue—fingers massaging her negelcted breast.

Eric nipped down her body, hands spreading her legs open. She lifted up to help him snake her underwear down—rolling her hips towards him.

His hands held down on her thighs—making her groan. "Now, now. Behave."

Arching her back, she slowly inched forward—moaning softly. "I'm losing my mind, Eric. I need you."

She felt him smirk against her skin as he peppered kisses up her thigh—tickling her sensitive folds with his nose. She hissed when he pulled away—swiveling her hips to relieve the pressure building up.

She cried out when his mouth latched onto her—tongue ramming between her folds.

He went back and forth between sucking and flicking his tongue against her clit. She bucked her hips up until he held her thighs down—moaning at the restriction.

"Be a good girl," he whispered against her. She shivered at the sensation—tingles shooting out from her core.

"I promise, I'll be good," she moaned—breath hitching as his tongue plunged back into her.

She lulled her head back—mind spinning as her core unraveled. She didn't know when he had added a finger into her—pumping in and out at a deadly rhythm. He stretched her open—eliciting moans from deep in her throat.

Her walls tightened around him as she shuddered beneath his touch. She moaned his name—arching into him as she rode out her bliss.

She felt him get up and leave for a moment. Then he was on top of her—hands pulling her legs over his shoulders. "That was so fucking hot, baby," he whispered as she felt his member twitch at her entrance.

Her core tightened up in anticipation. She arched her back—wiggling beneath him. "I want you, Eric."

With a grunt, he thrust inside her—waiting for her to adjust.

"Don't wait for me. I want you to take all of me—ruthlessly," she whispered, breathless.

She felt his growl vibrate around her as he began to move inside her—pumping in hard and fast. She bucked her hips to meet each thrust—lulling her head back as his teeth clamped on her nipple.

She sould see hazy dots in her vision, stark against the blindfold—as his fingers pinched her bundle of nerves. He rubbed her there as he slammed into her—tongue swirling around her sore nipples.

"You feel so good, baby," he moaned—rubbing his free hand over her body.

Her head fell back farther and he gripped her throat—dragging her back to him. He smashed their lips together—tongues winding around each other.

They were moaning in time with one another as she tightened her walls around him—his pulsing member twitching inside her.

He pulled her closer—feeling her body quiver as she came. She found his neck and bit down—tongue darting out to sooth the nip.

He grasped her hips with both hands—slamming into her relentlessly. He grunted with each thrust—fingers digging into her flesh.

She arched into him—tingling sensations spreading through her veins.

She felt him twitch, his breath sputtering—his throbbing member spilling inside her.

They sat there for a moment—panting heavily before he released her wrists. She took the blindfold off gingerly—a smile on her lips.

"That was fucking amazing," Eric moaned—breathing hard.

She stood up and sauntered over to him—gently nudging him backwards. "It was."

"What are you doing?" His eyes darkened—pupils blowing out as his back hit the island counter.

She tilted her head to the side, a wry grin on her face. "I want to ride you on the counter." She bit her own lip at her boldness—smiling inwardly at how she is with Eric, how she can be.

He beamed at her before letting her push him onto the counter—hovering over him. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him—breath hitching as she began to move.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world," he murmured against her swollen lips.

She grinned at him before kissing him—their lips melting together.

* * *

They were on the floor in front of the love-seat—breathing heavily. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you we were going to fall."

She glared at him. "It's your fault."

He laughed. "I'm just too big, huh?" He winked at her and she smacked his chest—pouting. He shook his head. "No. Don't do that. We have had sex in the chair, on the counter, the couch. We tried the loveseat—a lovely experiment. You are a fucking machine." He caught her lips in his—teeth nipping. "But we have work to do."

She turned over, letting him curl up behind her. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

He laughed—his breath tickling her ear. "We're not in bed."

She rolled her eyes before arching her back—rubbing her backside over him. She heard his breath hitch and she smirked. "Can't we just stay in all day?"

He snaked his arm around her body—pulling her against him. She shuddered as she felt his throbbing member poke into her.

She reached her hand behind her and grasped him—stroking him slowly. He growled low in his throat—teeth nipping at her skin.

"I guess we can stay in a little longer," he mummbled against her neck.

Tris and Eric parted ways—stealing a kiss in the hall. "I'll be home around 5:30. Dinner and then bed?"

She smiled. He had practically moved in with her. He didn't show much public affection but people knew there was something. _Something._ They never really talked about what they were but she knew how Eric was with feelings. "Are we going to sleep or are we going to do something else?"

He growled—eyes darkening. "You're kidding me, Tris. I have a meeting and—how can you—I'll see you tonight." He kissed her lips once more—lingering.

She watched his form retreat before heading to her office.

She was half-way through paperwork when a voice disturbed her. A nurse was standing in her doorway—hands fidgeting.

Tris put her paperwork down and smiled. "Pleae, take a seat. What can I do for you?"

The girl's eyes widened before she shook her head. "Actually, you're needed in the infirmary."

Tris' heart dropped. She stood up immediately. "Is there something wrong? Is someone hurt?"

The nurse shook her head as they walked to the infirmary. "No one is hurt. I'm sorry for alarming you. That was not my intent." Tris' eyes narrowed slightly at the way she was speaking.

"Is there something wrong with me? Did a test come back with negative results?"

"No, ma'am." They reached the infirmary. "You need to take a physical. For leadership." Tris' eyes widened slightly before grinning softly. "This way."

Tris let the nurse lead her to a back room—eyes darting around every so often. _This girl is strange,_ she thought as she let her draw some blood.

She took her vitals and rolled a strange device over her head—the smooth rubber was cold against her skin.

"Thank you," the young nurse said before rushing out of the infirmary.

Tris shook her head before heading after her. "Wait! What's your—name?" The girl was gone and Tris huffed—confusing clouding her brain.

She walked to the cafeteria for lunch—sitting down with Christina, Will, and Four.

"How's the tattoo feel?" Christina asked between bites.

Tris rubbed her neck absentmindedly. "It feels good. No negative side effects that I'm aware of."

Christina rolled her eyes at her. "It looks good, though. Like you were born to wear those marks."

Tris beamed at her. "You're so cheesy."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Tris nodded as she ate.

Four nudged her. "Did you hear that the trial was moved to tomorrow?"

Tris widened her eyes before shaking her head.

Four looked momentarily confuced. "Eric may not know. I overheard Max on the phone with Jack Kang." Tris nodded sloely. "This is good news, right? It'll be over tomorrow."

Tris gave him a tentative smile—something swirling in her gut.

* * *

Her fists were flying at the punching back as memories surfaced.

 _"You're pathetic," he cooed._

Punch.

 _"Quiet, stiff. Or I'll give you something to scream about."_

Kick.

 _Pain._

She slammed her hand into the bag—tears welling up in her eyes. _I need to get over this,_ she thought—relaxing her heart.

She glanced up to the clock. _5:33. Shit._ She slipped through the doors, legs carrying her to her apartment as fast as they could.

She stopped in front of her door—slowing down her breathing. Inhaling softly, she opened the door—gasping at the sight.

The lights were low—candlelight flickering from the counter. The table had two plates with something Christina called steak on it. The green vegetable looked too long to be green beans. _Asparagus,_ her mind supplied for her. There was also a mound of mashed potatoes with red pieces in it. Two glasses were filled with a red liquid on either side.

She turned to see Eric, eyes on her—donning a white dress shirt and black pants. She stood there—mouth agape and he inhaled sharply.

"Too much?" his voice was nervous—unsure. She shook her head slightly. It was so unlike him to be so open—so vulnerable.

She smiled broadly. "No, it's perfect."

He beamed at her—holding his arms out. She walked to him and he wrapped himself around her—kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back slightly. "If I had known, I wouldn't have worked up a sweat in the training room. You're dressed so nice and I'm all sweaty and gross." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "We can shower after. Let's eat."

Tris moaned softly after her last bite—washing the food down with some wine. She cast a glance to Eric—his eyes on her.

"What?"

Eric shook his head before cocking a sideways smile. "You've been moaning the entire time. I mean, I know I'm an amazing cook but—"

"Oh, shut up." Tris fixed him with a glare. He puffed out his lower lip—tiliting his head to the side.

"That was mean."

She quirked an eyebrow. " _That_ was nothing." He gave her a questioning look. Tris stood up, shrugging her shoulders before going to wash the dishes.

She was scrubbing the last plate when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go take a shower, baby."

She leaned into him—kissing along the underside of his jaw. She pulled back and puffed her lower lip out in a mock pout. "I don't want to."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you—"

She scooted away from him—lifting her top over her head. She watched his eyes darken. "You misunderstand me, Eric." She shimmied out of her pants—his eyes trained on her every movement. "I am going to take a shower." She slipped her bra off—draping an arm over her breasts. "Just without you." She turned around and arched forward as she shook off her underwear—hearing his breath hitch up in his throat. "I'll see you in a bit."

She shut the door and smirked against it—hearing his growl from the other side.

She started the shower and climbed in. She ran her hands over the rough walls of the shower. She would have to figure out a way to have sex in here without getting hurt. She was biting her lip, deep in thought—when the door opened.

She could see him standing in the bathroom, naked—the mist blurring his features. She smirked as she lathered her pouf with soap—running it slowly over her arms.

The lather cascaded down her body slowly—water trickling down her skin. She tossed her pouf aside when she was covered in her soap.

She ran her hands over her body to rinse—shuddering in the moans that were sounding from him. She let her one hand massage her breast while the other snaked down her body.

She massaged herself gently—coaxing out soft moans before she entered a finger. She added another and another as she pumped into herself—stretching herself before him.

She could see he was stroking himself as he watched her. She moaned louder—pumping faster as she pinched her clit. He was running his hand along his throbbing member faster—keeping in pace with her as her core began to unwind.

She threw her head back—arching her back into her hand as she plunged deeper. She stroked herself frantically—hitting her bundle of nerves with each pump.

Her walls began to tremble—a whole shiver running through her. She clamped her walls around herself—crying out as she came. She smiled, hearing her name fall from his lips as he came with her.

* * *

The rope that was wrapped around her wrists was tied around one of the beams in the ceiling. She was swinging slightly—her toes just barely able to skim the ground.

Eric was circling her—eyes hungry. "Have you been a bad girl?" His voice was like waking up—wetness pooling down below just at the sound of his voice.

She shuddered. "Yes," she whispered—rubbing her thighs together.

She moaned as he watched her—eyes gleaming. "Should I punish you?" he whispered against her lips—tongue flicking out to taste her.

She felt her core tighten as he rubbed his hands down her body. "Fuck, yes."

She heard him rummaging around behind her before a soft buzz was tickling her eardrums. He walked around her—holding something long in his hands. The glass tube on the end was sparking—glowing red.

He glossed it over her body—the device smooth against her skin. Smirking, he flipped a switch and brought it closer.

Tris gasped as it sparked against her skin—sending tiny shockwaves through her. She shivered, a moan escaping her.

"You like that, baby?" His voice was husky as he circled her breast. The tube brushed against her nipple—a tiny shock coursing through her body.

She shook with desire—arching into the wand in his hand. She curled her toes as she trembled—her walls tightening.

Eric rubbed over her bundle of nerves as he rolled the device over her—lulling her head back as she writhed before him.

He entered a finger, pumping hard and fast as she climaxed around him—moaning his name.

* * *

Tris awoke covered in a sheen of sweat. Eric stirred beside her—lifting his head up.

"You okay?"

Tris steadied her breathing and nodded. "Yeah," she moaned, breathless.

Eric sat up a little more now, a wicked grin crossing his face. "Do you want to try out whatever fantasy you dreamt about?"

She grinned at him before kissing him—slidding herself on top. "There was this device. A wand or something. It sent out little sparks of electricity."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Like a taser?"

She gave a small chuckle. "Yes and no." She huffed as she curled her head under his chin. "We probably don't have enough rope, anyway." She heard his heartbeat stutter and she smirked into his skin.

"You destroy me, you know that?"

She kissed under his jaw. "Why didn't you tell me I had to get a physical for leadership?"

Eric stifled a yawn. "What physical?" Tris' eyes widened. Eric grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, a smile forming on her lips. "Yeah, just tired." He eyed her cautiously for a moment before another yawn hit him. She kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Tris."

She settled her head on his chest as she closed her eyes—her mind far from sleep.

* * *

 **Hope that was worth the wait! Review/favorite/follow; do the lovely things you do!**

 **I seriously love checking my emails and seeing the love you guys have for my writing. It means a lot! :)**

 **I'm going to be working on a Petris fic this week too; so keep your eyes opened for that :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Hope this was worth the wait! It's starting to heat up a bit ;)**

 **I don't own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and graphic sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris' hands were fidgeting as she watched the trial. Her eyes fell on Peter—his bruised face was healing. He glanced to her and something flashed across his eyes—unreadable.

She turned her attention back to the man pacing in front of Peter. He was tall and lanky—hair cropped neatly on his head. _Jack Kang._

He gave a small nod and Peter was injected in the neck. "Can you tell us your name?"

Peter swayed a bit. "Peter Hayes."

"What faction are you from?"

"Candor." A few murmurs settled through the audience before Jack Kang held up his hand—silencing them.

"And to which faction did you defect to?"

Tris watched Peter's hands ball up into fists. "Dauntless."

"Did you and Ms. Prior go through the same initiation?"

"Yes," he scoffed, eyes on Tris.

"Did she rank higher than you?" Jack Kang watched Peter's face twitch.

"Yes." Tris could hear the hiss escaping his lips from her seat.

Jack tilted his head to the side a moment before pacing again. "Did you try to attack Ms. Prior during initiation?"

She felt Eric stiffen beside her—his hand rubbing small circles on her knee.

"Yes."

Jack nodded slowly. "What happened?" She watched Peter struggle—his cheeks turning red as beads of sweat dotted his forehead. "The more you resist, the more painful it will be. Answer the question, Mr. Hayes."

"We—ahh—" He was scratching his arm—a strangled cry in his throat. "She ranked higher than us in phase two." He took a shuddering breath—eyes blinking rapidly. "We were going to throw her over the chasm."

"We?"

"Drew, Al, and myself."

Tris felt tears prickle behind her eyes as Eric's hand smoothed over her thigh—his warmth pulsing through her.

"Drew was a friend of yours, correct?" Peter nodded. "Al was not?"

Peter shook his head slightly. "That coward," Peter spat, eyes turning back to Tris—a small smile on his face. "No, he was Tris' friend."

Tris felt eyes on her and she shrunk down—trying to close in on herself.

"This most recent incident. That was because she had chosen leadership?"

Peter nodded.

"Why?"

"I deserved that position."

Jack Kang tilted his head to the side. "As I am to understand it, Ms. Prior was hand-selected for this position. If you deserved it, you would have been chosen—correct?"

Peter pushed forward, eyes blazing as two men held him back. "She's a fucking Stiff! Always will be! She doesn't belong in Dauntless!"

Jack Kang waved his hand and he was dragged back—panting and flailing. "Eric Coulter, to the stand."

Tris watched Eric's face change—a coldness washing over his features. She heard breaths still in people's throats as he sauntered forward. Jack nodded and he was injected with the serum.

"State your name for the record."

"Eric Coulter."

"What faction did you originiate from?"

Something flashed across his face as he clenched his jaw. "Erudite."

"And you chose Dauntless?"

He snorted. "Yes."

"And you're a leader? One of the youngest, until Ms. Prior, correct?"

Eric locked eyes with Tris as he nodded. "Yes."

"Is it true that you were the one who had found Ms. Prior?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

Jack Kang tilted his head—eyes watching his every expression. "Can you tell me how you felt?"

Eric clenched his fists as he turned to face Jack Kang—eyes narrowed. "I found my co-leader beaten and bloodied on her own bed with that scumbag on top of her. I felt angry."

Eric twisted his head to the side—gritting his teeth. "Is there something else you would like to share, Mr. Coulter?"

"I felt like killing the bastard." He locked eyes with Jack—cold and intense.

"Forgive me for assuming, but, is there something going on between you and Ms. Prior?"

Tris tensed in her seat. They hadn't even had a chance to talk it out between themselves and now Eric was forced to mumble everything to a whole audience because of this stupid trial.

Eric hissed—blood coloring his face. "As I have mentioned before, resisting the serum will only cause pain. Answer the question, Mr. Coulter."

With a deep sigh, Eric locked eyes with Tris. They were searching—filled with an emotion Tris couldn't pin down. "Yes."

"Can you elaborate, please?" Jack's eyes flitted to Tris but she held Eric's gaze—a tentative smile on her lips.

"We're together."

"Together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Eric breathed heavily through his nose. "Yes."

Jack Kang considered him for a while before a small smile graced his lips. "Thank you for your honesty."

"Thank you for your honesty," the room chanted.

Tris watched Eric leave, not looking back to her. She bit her lip as she was called to the stand.

Jack Kang gave a small nod as the needle was placed against her neck—a small sting before her world grew hazy. "May the truth set you free," the man whispered before stepping back.

She looked at the audience—colors mixing together as she blinked to steady her vision. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She narrowed her orbs, searching. She thought that she recognized a girl for a moment, but then she disappeared—shadows filling Tris' vision.

"Can you state your name for the record?"

She huffed. "Beatrice Prior, but I—I go by Tris, now."

"What faction did you originate from?"

"Abnegation." She felt eyes on her as murmurs swarmed her eardrums.

"And you chose Dauntless?"

She nodded—pursing her lips. "Yes."

She heard a small sigh escape Jack Kang's lips before he spoke again—eyes dark but soft. "During initiation, you were attacked?"

She nodded—her throat feeling too dry for words.

"Peter, Drew and Albert had attacked you because of rankings?"

She nodded again—watching Eric walk into the room out of the corner of her eye. "Yes. I was doing better than them in phase two."

"You and Peter have always had a volitile relationship?"

She tilted her head to the side. "He's always hated me."

Jack Kang nodded slowly. "This recent incident—how did it start?"

She sucked in a deep breath—struggling for words. A hot pain was shooting through her and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't resist the serum, Ms. Prior. You're only hurting yourself."

"There was a party—in the pit." She saw Eric tilt his head—arms crossed over his chest. "I was trying to push through everyone dancing—a hand had grabbed me." She sucked in a deep breath. "It was Peter. He wanted to scare me—threaten me. For becoming leader. He said I'd pay."

Jack Kang tilted his head. "Would you mind describing the incident for us? You don't need to go into grave detail, we have the facts. Just, in your own words—tell us what happened."

Tris balled up her fists—her vision darkening a bit. With a shaky breath she nodded softly before opening her mouth to speak.

* * *

The train ride back was silent as Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder—eyes looking out to the city. She wanted to reach up and touch him, but resisted the urge. He was just forced to open up in front of a bunch of strangers—things he hasn't had a chance to sort out and speak to her about privately. And it was all because of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him shift beside her—eyes looking over every inch of skin. His fingertips grasped her chin and turned her so that he could look in her eyes.

She wanted to melt—his eyes were so stormy—all gray.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

She pulled out of his grasp—looking back out to the city. "You just had to talk about personal things in front of a room filled with strangers."

She heard a soft chuckle escape his lips and anger boiled within her—quikly dying as he snaked his arms around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm only upset that I didn't get a chance to talk to you about everything first. I was still so unsure, sorting things out in my mind. But I guess sooner or later, the truth comes out." He kissed her neck and she fell back into him, a small whimper on her lips. "I just wish I could have said it in a more romantic way."

She smiled, arching her neck back to kiss the underside of his jaw. Three words settled on her tongue and she opened her mouth to speak—those words getting stuck in her throat. "I'm happy with you."

He smiled a sideways smile. "I'm happy with you, too." He turned her around to take her lips in his—his tongue warm against her own. "Let's jump. We have work to do. Initiation is in a month and we need to finsih up your training."

He raised an eyebrow as she pouted—their fingers linking together as they leapt onto the rooftop.

They continued to hold hands—eyes glancing to their intertwined fingers as they walked to their offices.

"Hey, Tris! How'd the trial go?" Christina asked—eyes locked on where their hands were locked together.

Eric squeezed Tris' hand a little as she took a deep breath. "Peter has been exiled to become factionless."

Christina crossed her arms over her chest. "That doesn't seem like enough of—"

Will cut her off by grabbing her wrist and pulling her away—shooting Tris an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Eric shook his head and pushed Tris into her office, closing the door. He rubbed his hands over her arms before caressing her cheek. "It's the best decision they could have come up with—besides execution."

Tris shuddered, slowly turning her eyes to him. "I don't want him to die." _Not because of me._

Eric clenched his jaw before shaking his head—sighing deeply. "You're still such a Stiff."

She beamed at him before a sly smirk crossed her face. "Am I?"

He cocked his head to the side before she grabbed his hand—pulling him to her desk. She turned them around and slammed him onto her chair. She hovered over him and his hands grasped her hips, rubbing softly. "If I say yes, will you punish me?"

Tris wiggled out of his grip as she took her shirt off slowly—tossing it to the floor. His eyes darkened as he watched her—peeling his clothes off in unison.

She shimmied out of her underwear before stalking to him—leaning in to ghost her lips over his. She smirked as she felt him shiver beneath her—claiming his lips with hers. Before he could deepen the kiss, she broke it off—turning so her back was to him.

She lowered herself on him gingerly—whimpering as she adjusted. She began moving—rocking slowly, rubbing herself on him before thursting back down. His hands clasped her hips with a grunt—sliding up her body, goosebumps peppering her skin.

She began to thrust harder, grasping his thighs. He let one hand rub back down her body—pinching her bundle of nerves, Tris crying out with a shudder.

He rubbed her there as his other hand clamped onto her breast—pinching and kneading. "You're so fucking hot when you're in control, baby," he whispered against her neck—teeth grazing down her skin as his tongue tasted her. "You feel so fucking good."

He thrust up into her as she propelled herself back down—their moans mixing in the air. His hand left her breast to grip her throat. Squeezing softly, he brought her closer to him—her back feeling his muscles ripple beneath his skin.

He quivered beneath her, nipping her earlobe. Her grip on his thighs tightened as her walls began to tremble.

He thrust harder—her hips meeting each thrust with equal fervor as her walls clamped around his pulsing member. He twitched inside her as she came—a breathy moan hanging on her tongue.

Dots were spotting her vision as she heard his arm sweep across her desk—various objects clattering to the floor. He hoisted her up—the cold surface tingling against her warm skin.

He twisted her ankles over his shoulders as he plunged inside her—moving at a body-numbing pace.

He had moaned her name as his throbbing member stilled—spilling inside her, twitching as he removed himself.

He plopped back on the chair, a smile on his face as he watched her ride out her bliss—sweat-glistened and eyelids fluttering.

"You said we had work to do?" she asked, voice breathy and Tris watched a small shudder pass through him as he graced a bright smile.

* * *

After they had gotten some paperwork done—Eric hovered over her shoulder, pulling up a program on her computer.

"This is what we use to monitor your fear landscape with."

Tris' eyes widened as she nodded—watching him type a number into the bar at the top, her first fear coming up on the screen.

"I typed in your code at the top. It's in everyone's personal files but Four should tag it when he sends them to us." He peered down at her. "I hope you don't mind using your fear?"

She shook her head slightly. "It's fine."

He considered her a moment before continuing on. They watched the fear play through—the video getting a bit fuzzy at the end when she entered the water. He paused it. "When weird things occur, it could mean they're divergent." He looked back to her, eyes sharp. "If the fears are entered manually or not enetered at all—that's a cause for alarm. Sometimes there are solid reasons—a water leak or an overheated computer."

"So, if the files are passed to us for review and it looks weird, what do we do?"

He gave her a small smile before continuing. "You flag it using this button here." He hovered the cursor over a small red flag. "Then, a box will appear and you can highlight the clip that needs to be reviewed." He tapped the flag and a small box opened. Using his cursor, he dragged it over the section of the video. It was selected and highlighted in red. "Then you save it and send it to Max or myself." He clicked the checkmark and it saved. "Got it?"

She nodded slowly. "May I?"

He nodded, backing up so she could have full access to her computer.

She followed his instructions perfectly—flagging the clip and then highlighting the suspicious part. She saved it and turned back to him—his fingers rubbing his chin idly.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook his head quickly. "No, you did it perfectly. On your first go." She widened her eyes as realization dawned on her. She fidgeted in her seat until his hands caressed her face. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up to him—eyes searching his. "I know."

"What did you get on your aptitude test?"

She took a deep breath. "Abnegation and Dauntless." He nodded slowly. "And Erudite."

He shook his head. "Three? That's unheard of."

She shrugged her shoulders, eyes averted. "I don't really belong anywhere," she whispered, remembering Peter's words during the trial.

Eric crashed their lips together—his hands holding onto her tightly. He pulled away, breathing hard. "Don't you ever say that. Fuck Peter. Fuck anyone else who tries to say that. You belong with me—in Dauntless."

Tris opened her mouth to say something when a rumble sounded from her somach. Heat rose up to her cheeks as she suppressed a small chuckle. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"What my baby wants, she gets," Eric said with a wink—Tris' hand smacking him on the chest.

They were walking hand-in-hand to the cafeteria when movement caught Tris' eye.

She snatched her hand away from Eric and took off down the hallway—following a shadow.

She rounded a corner, ignoring Eric's footsteps behind her. She watched the girl run down the hall—her eyes glancing back over her shoulder. Tris' orbs narrowed before the girl turned again. She rounded the corner just behind her but stopped abruptly. The girl was gone. _Where could she have gone?_

Eric skidded to a halt behind her—his arm snaking around her waist. "What was that about?"

Tris looked up to him before averting her eyes. "Nothing. I just thought I recognized someone."

Eric raised his brow before forcing her to look into his eyes. "Tris, be open with me. What was that?"

She sighed softly. "I—just trust me to figure this out on my own, right now. Please?"

He exhaled slowly before nodding, threading his fingers through hers.

* * *

Tris' arms were crossed in front of her—a soft pillow beneath them. She was on her knees, resting her head over her arms as she lifted her butt in the air.

She heard him grunt as he lifted her legs by her ankles—knees still bent.

Tris shuddered as his throbbing member twitched at her entrance—rubbing over her clit. "Don't tease me," she moaned as he thrust inside her.

Her moans were soft and breathy as he pumped inside her—getting deeper each time. She clenched her fingers around the pillow—needing something to tether her to reality.

She tightened her walls around his pulsing member a few times—his moans vibrating through her. Her vision was dotting—fading in and out as the blood rushed to her head, pounding in her ears.

Her whole body was trembling as her core unraveled—his hips swiveling, hitting spots she never knew she had.

Her moans were falling out of her—melting together as her walls tightened around him.

He thrust inside her a few more times as she rode out her bliss—smiling through half-lidded eyes.

He lowered her to the floor gently before draping himself over her. Her body tingled as he slid into her—his member pulsing and his weight pushing her into the pillow.

He rammed into her, fingers digging into her hips as he brought her against him with each thrust. He grunted as he plunged inside her—his hot breath pelting the nape of her neck.

She arched herself into him—adding more friction as he came, teeth grazing her shoulder.

* * *

Tris awoke covered in a sheen of sweat—her arm rubbing up and down his massive chest.

His brow was furrowed, one arm behind her and the other draped across his eyes. She smirked as her arm slid lower—gracing the hair that trailed down to his penis.

She rubbed him slowly—fingertips dancing over his skin. His member twitched in response—warm in her hands.

She grasped him gently and rocked her hand up and down—slowly. She watched his face relax—lips starting to part.

She picked up speed—feeling his warm member harden in her hands as she stroked him. A soft moan escaped his lips as she worked him—her other hand going down to rub and pinch her bundle of nerves.

She was moaning softly when his eyes fluttered open, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Can this be my wake-up call every morning?" he moaned.

She hummed as she licked up his shaft, smirking at the shudder that washed over him. "You're going to have to start repaying the favor, soon."

His hands grabbed her and pulled her up—his lips capturing hers. "That can be arranged," he whispered against her lips.

She raked her nails down his chest, watching his pupils dilate. "How good is your upper body strength?" she asked, head tilted to the side as he quirked his pierced eyebrow—a sly grin slithering over his face.

* * *

 **Who is that girl? What's up with that myster physical that we still know nothing about? How much sex can Tris handle?**

 **You're just gonna have to stay tuned to figure that out ;)**

 **Review/follow/favorite; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so I made a boo-boo in regards to the sexy times (reality not dream) Tris and Eric have. Thanks to Maya6996 for pointing out their lack of protection. I sometimes think y'all are mind-readers and just know that, because it's in my head, that they're using condoms. So can we suspend our disbelief and say that they were using condoms this whole time and I'm a dumb-dumb who didn't write it? :)**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! Things are beginning to come to a close-but it will be continued in a sequel if I leave it open-ended. :)**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Characters may be ooc**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris could only see darkness as tingles shot out from her core. She arched her back as he pushed inside her—nestled between her legs.

Her wrists were handcuffed behind her ankles—the leather cuffs cold against her heated skin.

One of his hands pinched her bundle of nerves—rubbing and tickling over her sensitive folds. The other was anchored to her hips as he moved inside her—his member throbbing between her walls. He draped his body over her—teeth nipping her shoulder.

Every touch felt like fire—igniting the knots that coiled in her belly. Her moans were low and breathy as he plunged deeper—hitting spots she could only dream of reaching.

"You're amazing, baby," Eric whispered in her ear, tongue trailing down her neck.

She shuddered, writing beneath him—his name on her tongue.

She bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts—her body shaking as her core unraveled.

Her walls tightened around him and he slowed down, withdrawing his hand from her clit. He smirked into her skin as she struggled beneath him—soft whimpers escaping her lips.

"Eric," she moaned. "Please."

His pace was agonizingly slow—shallow thrusts barely filling her. She swiveled her hips and arched into him—trying to create more friction, but the handcuffs were restricting her movements.

Her body was trembling with desire and spots were dotting her vision—bright against the blindfold. She groaned—a low growl bubbling from her throat.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice deep and dark.

She shivered against him. "I want you, Eric."

He slid his hands beneath her and dusted over her chest—fingertips barely gracing her nipples. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me into oblivion," she moaned—her voice barely above a whisper.

He grunted as he slammed back into her—a strangled cry escaping her lips. His fingertips clamped down on her clit—rubbing and pinching as his other hand gripped her hip tightly. He rocked inside her at an incredible pace—her moans dying in her throat as her breaths caught up with her.

She tightened her walls once more—his animalistic moans sending her over the edge. She came undone around him—shuddering into darkness, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I fucking love you," he whispered—teeth grazing her neck.

Tris woke up slowly—eyes shut against the world and a breathy moan on her tongue.

She wiggled her hips—a pressure building down below. She moaned louder—hot breath tickling her sensitive folds.

She opened her eyes slowly—a gasp escaping her lips.

His eyes gleamed from behind her legs. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered against her heat—smirking at the way she shuddered before him.

"Good morning," she moaned—back arching as she bucked her hips forward.

His hands rubbed up her thighs as his mouth latched back onto her—tongue darting out between her lower lips.

Her breath hitched as he swirled his tongue around inside her—the tip flicking her clit, electricity shooting through her veins.

"You taste so fucking good," he moaned—teeth nipping at her inner thighs. He peppered kisses as he drew back to her heat—alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue inside her.

He clamped his hands around her thighs as he felt her body tremble—walls tightening around him. He picked up his pace, lapping up her juices as he graced his tongue over her bundle of nerves. She came then, arching her back and moaning his name. Her eyelids fluttered closed—her whole body light and heated.

"Can that be my wake-up call every morning?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

He climbed over her—capturing her lips in his, tongues crashing together. "That can be arranged," he whispered against her lips.

A soft giggle escaped Tris as she wrapped her arms around his neck—sealing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her as she flipped them over—straddling him.

She smirked as she felt his pulsing member poke her belly. She rubbed herself over him slowly, a low growl erupting from his throat.

"Tris," he warned before she crushed their lips together.

"How many condoms do you have?" she asked, teeth nipping on his bottom lip.

He groaned before he flipped them over—pinning her wrists above her head. "I have enough."

She quirked an eyebrow at him before he nipped down her body—teeth grazing over her nipples. He was peppering kisses around her belly as his hands grasped her underwear—tearing them off of her. He kissed back up her body—tying her wrists together with the ripped fabric.

* * *

Eric and Tris were sitting in the cafeteria as Will and Christina joined them. Jax and Kara sat down—Four joinging soon after.

Tris glanced to Christina—her eyes narrowing. "What?"

Christina tilted her head to the side before her eyes widened. A small smile slithered across her face as she shook her head slightly—her short hair bouncing above her shoulders. "Nothing."

Tris frowned slightly before Four got her attention.

"Are you ready for initiation?"

Tris beamed at him. "I'm nervous but excited. Max loved the ideas I proposed."

Four nodded. "Being able to see their rankings at anytime can cause competitive violence."

Tris' cheeks flushed. "Not knowing where you stand can also cause anxiety-related violence."

Four opened his mouth to speak but Eric cut him off. "Violence is easier to deal with than jumpers." He sighed. "I am not condoning violence—if it should arise, it will be handled swiftly." Four narrowed his eyes. "I'm hoping it won't."

Tris jumped in before Four could open his mouth. "Besides, we are trying out the teamwork method."

Will piped in, casting wary glances to Four. "What's that?"

Eric looked at Tris, eyes gleaming. "Tris had the brilliant idea of having the initiates be paired up. If their partner is failing, so do they. They still get graded separately at the end of the day, but this should promote teamwork without violence."

Will smiled, nodding softly. "I also heard something about having separate female trainers?" Christina asked, eyebrows raised.

Tris nodded. "Yeah, but we don't have many female instructors. Lauren is going to help with the Dauntless-born."

"Even though they don't need to be trained separately. We know how to act around ladies," Uriah quipped as he sat down across from Eric—digging into his cake.

"Isn't that the kid that shoved cake into your boyfriend's face?" Jax asked, a wicked grin on his face. Tris nodded, her lips turned up at the ends.

Eric glowered at Uriah as he shoveled the chocolate heap into his mouth. The table grew quiet—Uriah looking around at everyone, eyebrows raised. His gaze settled on Eric and he gulped loudly.

"That cake looks good," Eric drawled—a smirk on his lips.

Uriah nodded quickly. "You want some?" He flashed a bright smile before turning to Tris, eyes narrowed. "You said you'd keep him from killing me!"

Tris shrugged her shoulders. "He isn't killing you."

"Yet!"

Tris rolled her eyes before she continued to eat—small laughs escaping her lips as Eric stared down Uriah. Uriah scarfed down his cake before rushing out of the cafeteria. Tris turned to Eric—her lips turned down.

"You didn't need to scare him away."

He shrugged. "It was fun watching him squirm."

Tris flashed a quick glance to her friends, making sure they were preoccupied with eating or talking. She scooted closer, rubbing her hand up his thigh—nails scraping his skin through the fabric of his pants. "You like watching people squirm, huh?" she asked, voice low.

She watched his pupils dilate—a soft hiss escaping his lips.

"Tris?" Christina asked—eyes wide.

Tris shook her head before turning to her friend, a soft smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Maybe I could help with the tranfers? Training them, that is."

Tris tilted her head, considering her for a moment. "That would be great!" Her voice hitched at the end as Eric's hand rubbed over Tris—ghosting over her sensitive folds.

Christina threw herself into an excited rant—all smiles and squeals. Will kissed her softly before leaving the table, Christina following—going to stand in the food line.

Tris went to eat a piece of her muffin when she froze—her breath quickening as Eric's hand slipped into her pants—fingertips pinching her bundle of nerves. Tris braced herself against the table sharply as tingles shot through her—his fingers thrusting into her, pumping at a deadly rhythm.

She tried to ignore the smirk Eric wore or the questioning look that washed over Four's face. She bucked her hips into his hand softly—teeth clamping on her lower lip as her walls tightened around him.

Will plopped back down with Christina—the clang of the plates they set down vibrating around the table. Eric withdrew his hand suddenly—a small whimper escaping her lips.

She glared up to Eric—his shit-eating grin plastering his face. "You're going to pay for that," she muttered as Will slid a plate of cake towards them.

"Cake?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Don't mind if I do," Eric said—eyes on Tris as he barely dipped his glistening fingertips into the icing. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked—eyes darkening, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

* * *

Tris and Eric were doing paperwork in their respective offices when Max knocked on Tris' doorframe.

"How can I help you?" Tris asked.

Max smiled down at her. "You've been requested to go to Erudite." Tris' mouth ran dry. "Jeanine called in a meeting with you."

Her eyes flicked to Eric—his jaw rigid. "When?"

"Now." Tris nodded softly as she stood, Eric meeting her in the hallway. "Eric, come with me. We have some things to discuss."

Eric nodded stiffly before kissing Tris, his lips soft against hers. "Dinner at the apartment?" Tris nodded softly—a smile on her face. He beamed back before stalking away with max.

Tris clenched her fists as she walked to the train.

* * *

Tris walked past the girl by Jeanine's office—her eyes averted as the doors opened.

Tris stalked in, taking a seat as Jeanine typed on her computer.

Time ticked by as Tris fidgeted in her seat—fingers twisting around one another as the soft tap of Jeanine's fingers on the keyboard echoed in the room.

Finally the tapping stopped and Tris locked eyes with her steel-blue ones. "Tris, it's lovely to see you."

Tris smiled. "You as well."

"I bet you're wondering why you're here?" Jeanine looked past Tris and nodded.

Tris didn't look up but felt a presence just beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, Tris watched a girl put two glasses of water on Jeanine's desk before stalking away. Jeanine took one glass and held it to Tris.

Tris' fingers wrapped around the glass. She brought it to her lips—her nose sniffing it.

Jeanine's lips tilted upwards before she took a small sip from her own glass. "It's only water, Tris."

Tris scoffed mentally before she put the glass to her lips—letting the cool liquid run down the back of her throat. She put the glass back down on Jeanine's desk—hands folding over her lap.

"Initiation is starting up again. Are you prepared?"

Tris nodded softly—trying to not narrow her eyes. "I am."

"I heard about your proposals to Max. They're quite brilliant." Jenaine quirked a brow. "I just wanted to remind you about how delicate the faction system is, but how important it is."

Tris exhaled softly. "Faction before blood."

Jeanine smiled warmly. "Not only that, but the whole notion on finding a place where we belong. And eradicating those who do not."

Tris raised her chin—face neutral. "Eric has shown me how to catch Divergents during phase two of our initiation."

"Yes, I know. He said you handled it wonderfully." Tris bristled at her admission. _Eric has been talking to Jeanine about me?_ Jeanine's smile slithered back across her face before she spoke again. "You may leave now. I am sorry for taking from your time. I'm sure you're very busy with your new leader duties—and other things."

Tris resisted the urge to question her. She simply smiled and stalked out of her office.

She was practically running down the steps when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" Tris mumbled.

Tris suppressed a startled gasp as her eyes locked with that girl's eyes. _It's that weird nurse._ Tris had a hundred questions bubbling in her throat as the girl crumpled something into Tris' hand—brown eyes wide.

Tris nodded softly before rising—the girl running back up the stairs. Tris' hands clenched as she peered up to Jeanine's office—her cold eyes staring down to Tris.

* * *

Tris chewed on her lip as she reached her apartment. Her mind was reeling as she thought about the note that girl had given her.

 _Meet by the chasm at 10. Alone._

Tris opened the door—her mind putting the meeting to the side as she sat down to eat with Eric.

She was nursing her wine when Eric cleared his throat.

She shook her head softly. "I'm sorry?"

He tilted his head to the side. "You okay? You seem kind of far away."

She crossed her amrs over her chest. "I'm just stressed because of initiation."

He narrowed his eyes, his own arms crossing his massive chest. "Bullshit." He sighed before he leaned in closer, eyes pleading. "What happened with Jeanine?"

"What did you and Max meet about?"

Eric quirked his brow. "We talked about this year's initiation." She huffed—eyes averted. "What's wrong? Tris, open up!"

"You've been spying on me."

"What are you going on about?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that what this was? All of this? Just so you can type up your reports for Jeanine?"

His eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, Tris. I never—"

She stood up and clenched her fists, rocking on the balls of her feet. "No. You don't get to do that. Don't you dare lie to me. She told me you spoke with her about me—about how well I was doing with my training on catching divergents." Eric sealed his lips, shoulders slacking.

"Yes, I told her that you were doing well in that respect."

Tris' heart drummed in her throat. "What else have you told her?"

"Nothing! I fucking swear!" He stood up to caress her—arms outstretched but she pushed him away.

"I said not to fucking lie to me! What was that physical for? I bet it has something to do with Jeanine and my divergence—I'm not stupid!"

He held his hands up, trying to soothe her. "Baby, I don't have any idea what you're going on about. What physical?"

He tried to embrace her again but she brushed past him. "I can't believe you'd go behind my back and talk to her—you were working for her the entire time, weren't you?" She watched his face fall as she left—tears prickling her eyes.

Tris found herself in the training room—fists flying to the punching back.

She danced on her toes—grunting with each jab. She hit the bag until her tears stopped flowing—her arms trembling at her sides.

She sighed heavily as she glanced to the clock, cursing under her breath. _9:55._ She huffed as she stalked out of the training room to the chasm.

* * *

The sounds of water flowing echoed in her ears as she walked down the hallway.

She inhaled sharply as a girl's figure came into view. She walked to her—taking in her curly hair and wide eyes.

"You asked to meet?" Tris asked—eyes narrowed at the blue blouse the girl wore. "How'd you get in?"

The girl smiled softly. "I have my ways." Her smile faltered. "You're in danger."

Tris scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "There's a war coming and you won't be able to stop it when it does."

Tris' heart sputtered. "What?"

"I just know that Jeanine is planning a war."

"With who."

The girl's face flushed as her eyes widened. She was breathing rapidly—fists clenched. "I—I—"

Tris grasped her shoulders and shook her, anger lacing her voice. "With who?"

The girl shook her head. "I—can't—serum—so I can't speak about—"

Tris deflated. "They gave you something so you can't talk about it?" The girl nodded—jaw rigid. "Does it hurt?" The girl nodded again and Tris' stomach plummeted. "What can you tell me?"

The girl inhaled sharply as she steadied her breathing. "I can tell you she plans for it to happen this initiation. Your physical is a part of it—she even got your saliva today." Tris' eyes narrowed as she remembered the glass of water.

"Why?"

"Something about a serum and your—ahh." The girl clutched her chest—tears trickling down her cheeks.

Tris rubbed the girl's back softly. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

The girl nodded. "You have a traitor here. Someone who knows a lot about you and is friendly with Jeanine."

Tris huffed, her heart clenching in her chest. "Eric," she whispered.

The girl removed herself from Tris' grasp and shook her head. "No. His name was—ahh." The girl haunched forward again and Tris soothed her—her chest uncoiling at the notion that it wasn't Eric who betrayed her.

After the girl was okay enough to leave, Tris headed back to her apartment.

She opened the door quietly and walked into the dark room. _He might have gone back to his old apartment._ She sighed as she opened her bedroom door—a figure snoring softly beneath the covers.

Tris climbed into bed slowly—Eric stirring slightly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoudler—a small moan escaping his lips.

She felt him stiffen before his hands wrapped around hers. She melted into him before he turned around—eyes locked with hers.

His stare was cold and she shivered as he turned her over—his body hovering over hers.

She opened her mouth to speak but he didn't let her—he crashed his lips to hers, teeth clacking before they molded together.

His hands fumbled as they grasped her pants—tugging them off, underwear in tow. She gasped as the cool air washed over her bare legs. She heard a rustling of packaging as he reached for something on the nightstand. He slid the condom over his length before hovering back over Tris.

He gripped her thighs and pulled her into him, his pulsing member twitching at her entrance. She moaned as he pushed inside her—pausing to let her adjust.

She wrapped her arms around his neck—biting his shoulder. He began to move inside of her then—grunting with each thrust.

She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He plunged deeper—his hand pinching her bundle of nerves.

Her walls clenched around his throbbing member—eyes closing as the rammed into her, their moans mixing together in the darkness.

* * *

Tris awoke tangled in Eric—their arms and legs twisted together under the sheets.

She shifted herself free—his arm draping back over her and pulling her to his chest. She smiled softly as she kissed his lips.

She felt his grip tighten as he opened his eyes—his lips tilting up at the ends.

"I'm sorry," she whispered—lips dusting over his.

"I'm sorry, too," he whispered. "I didn't want you to look suspicious. I don't want you on her radar."

She curled to him, his chin resting on top of her head. "I already am." She felt him stiffen. "She's taking my blood—my saliva, even—for something."

"What are you talking about?"

"This Erudite girl pretended to be one of our nurses—asking for a physical for leadership. They took my blood and vitals. Today at the meeting, I drank some water and she took my saliva."

"How do you know this has to do with Jeanine?"

"The girl who pretended to be a nurse met with me today." She heard a growl rumble through his chest. "She's fine, Eric—she's trying to warn me. She said Jeanine needed my DNA for a serum?" Eric bristled as she spoke—anger igniting under his skin. "And she mentioned a war. Jeanine is planning a war."

She pulled away from him and and watched his jaw clench. He opened his mouth to speak before a rapture of knocking sounded at the door.

Donning her robe, Tris flitted out to the door—Eric, in sweat-pants, joining soon after.

She opened the door to find Four—a mixture of sadness and confusion washing over his face.

"What is it?" Eric asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

Four didn't bother to glare at Eric. He shook his head slightly. "There's been an accident. At the chasm."

* * *

 **Shiiiiiiiiit-things are getting weirddddddd. So the girl that Tris has been seeing is that nurde from Erudite-but what is it all for?**

 **Idk. I mean, I do. But you don't. ;) Guess you're just gonna have to stay tuned. :)**

 **Please remember to follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I get into it, I wanted to say something in regards to my smut. When writing smut, the characters engage in sexual related things, yes? When I write my stories, I say sexual related content will occur (if they do) and if my characters are going to be out of character, I write that too. I even say if it's AU or not. I give fair warning in all of my fics. So, to have a guest (thanks for hiding behind 'guest' btw) comment on one of my fics saying that I was creating a different character and slapping Tris' name on her because my character is a porn-star and blah blah is extremely upsetting.**

 **I said characters may be ooc. I say it's rated M for a reason. I give these warnings so people know what they're getting into. I even describe it as best I can without giving anything away in the description box because I don't want people clicking on a story that isn't suited for them.**

 **Constructive criticism is one thing; berating an author because you feel that he or she is being unfair to the orginial character is different. If I hadn't given fair warning saying that characters will be ooc to fit plot, it would have been one thing. But readers should know what they're getting into when they click on a story and I do my best to give that warning in all of my stories. So if you do not like something: DO NOT READ IT. It's quite simple. Do not tell me my stories would be more enjoyable if I didn't make Tris out to be a porn-star in all of my stories. Pay attention to my warnings and either read it or don't; do not berate an author. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. My opinion is: don't read something you don't like.**

 **/end rant**

 **Sorry for that, but I needed to get that out there. This isn't just for me. It's for all of the authors that write stories and get berated by 'guests' who don't care that the author already said it's AU/ooc/rated M and still think their comments are valid.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 14. Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I was. Work is being a butt.**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **Rated M for a reason: sexual content and strong language**

 **This one is going to be slightly different than all of my other chapters**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris felt like she was wading through quicksand—the air around her was thick and crushing. She shifted when she felt an arm on hers. Eric was staring at her, lips turned down and eyes like silver moons. She smiled softly before looking back to Four—his eyebrows furrowed.

"I found her by the chasm. She wasn't even thrown in—they wanted her body to be found." Four crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke—eyes dark.

"Where is the body?" Eric asked.

"In the alcove by the pit." Eric started to open his mouth, fists clenched but Four cut him off. "It's fine. I cut the tapes and no one is going to find her. We just need to figure—"

"I'll take care of the body," Eric said—jaw rigid.

Four nodded once before turning to Tris. "You knew her."

He didn't pose it as a question but Tris nodded her head. "She was working for Jeanine." Eric's arm snaked around her waist and held her close. "I met with her that night—she told me what she knew, what she could."

"And that was?"

Tris tensed but before she could speak, Eric was talking—voice irritated. "There's a better time to talk about this. First thing is to get rid of the fucking body. Do you know who did it?"

Four shook his head—a deep sigh escaping. "I didn't find anything on the footage. What I did find, I deleted."

"Why?" Eric's eyes were narrowed.

Four stood tall—eyes locked with Eric's. "Because the only person having contact with that dead Erudite girl, that we have on record, is Tris." Four sighed—running his hand through his hair. "I figured you didn't want a dead girl to be linked back to your girlfriend." Eric's fists were clenched—knuckles white. He nodded once—body rigid. "There's something else."

"What?" Tris asked—her mind pounding against her skull. Eric's grip tightened and she leaned into him—breathing in his warm scent.

Four reached behind him and pulled something out of his back-pocket. "That was on the girl."

Tris took it—nimble fingers unfolding the thick paper. Her heart was beating against her chest as she looked at the photograph—Caleb and herself talking, smiling. Tris' eyes met Four's and he nodded to the paper—a loud sigh on his tongue. Swallowing hard, she flipped the picture over and her knees began to wobble.

It read: _Blood for blood._ Below the words was a crudely drawn heart with an arrow through it.

Tris leaned into Eric—bile burning up her throat.

* * *

The train-ride to erudite seemed to stretch on before Tris—her legs bobbing up and down. When the building came into view, she launched herself off—feet moving as fast as they could.

She rushed past the front doors ignoring the startled gasps and shouts. Tris was running even though she didn't know where she was running to.

Stifling a frustrated yell, she slowed down—panting slightly. She turned her gaze and found Jeanine's assistant—eyes wide and body rigid. Tris smiled before she approached her—the girl taking a tentative step back. "I need to find someone. Caleb Prior. Is he here?"

The girl stared at her blankly before nodding slightly. "Y—Yes."

Tris sighed through her nose. "Can you tell me where he is or point me in the right direction?"

The girl blinked a few times before she pointed down the hall. Tris rolled her eyes before she took off again—the hall opening into a giant dome-shape. Books lined the massive walls. She stalked down the small flight of steps and looked around.

A few people looked up—eyes narrowing through their thick-rimmed glasses. Tris scoffed. _Their eyesight is probably fine._ Tris huffed as she scanned their faces—anger and worry battling for dominance inside of her.

"Beatrice?" His voice was soft and confused.

Tris spun around and her shoulders lifted as Caleb stood in front of her—eyebrows raised. "Caleb," she said—voice breathless.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she approached him. Tris was looking him over—eyes narrowed as if she were inspecting something. "What are you doing?"

Tris shook her head shortly. "You're real."

Caleb's eyes widened slightly. "Of course I'm real. Beatrice, are you okay?"

Tris ran a hand through her hair—eyes glancing up the Jeanine's office. She inhaled sharply. The office was empty. Caleb followed her line of sight. "Where's Jeanine?"

Caleb looked back to her—eyebrow raised. "Did you two have a meeting?"

Tris resisted chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't want to lie to her brother but there was something in her gut that twisted when she wanted to spit the truth. "I needed to ask her something in regards to the serums. For my training."

Caleb nodded slowly—eyes gleaming as they looked her over. "She's not in her office right now. She's in the lab."

"Where is that?"

Caleb let a small laugh escape his lips. "They're off-limits to anyone who isn't Erudite. Do you want me to give her a message?"

Tris shook her head. "No, it's fine. Don't bother her. I'm sure she's very busy—with the Choosing Ceremony right around the corner."

Caleb nodded slightly—a small smile on his face. "It was nice to see you, Beatrice."

Tris' lips pulled up slightly—her stomach falling. _You're hiding something._ "It's Tris, now." She brushed past him—her heart in her throat.

* * *

Tris and Eric were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Four. Eric turned to Tris—his hand caressing her cheek. She leaned into him, eyes closed.

"How was Erudite?" his voice was soft.

"Caleb is alive." Tris was about to say they should wait for Four before her door swung open.

"It's good to see you just barge into other people's apartments," Eric spat.

Four rolled his eyes as he closed the door. "So?"

"Caleb is alive—he looks fine." Four nodded for her to continue. Tris let out a small sigh. "I think he's hiding something. Jeanine wasn't in her office—she was in one of the labs."

"What makes you think he's hiding something?" Four asked, arms crossed.

"I just had a feeling. He seemed suspicious of me and seemed to love to have a reason to talk to Jeanine about me. I just—he seemed off."

Four sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay, so let's say he is hiding something—what's Jeanine doing in the lab?"

Tris shook her head. "No clue." She chewed on her lower lip. "The girl that died—she told me Jeanine was trying to create a serum."

"What for?"

"I don't know—she was injected with something that hurt her when she tried to speak about certain things. All I know is that Jeanine needed my D.N.A. for some serum and—" her eyes shifted to Eric, his face stoic. "And that she was planning a war."

Four glanced to Eric, eyes narrowed. "You were Jeanine's little pet. Do you know anything about this?"

Eric clenched his jaw before glaring at Four. "I was _not_ her pet."

"Oh no? You mean to tell me you weren't her attack dog?"

It happened too quickly for Tris to react in time. Eric lunged for Four—his arms snaking around his throat. Four bucked back—his fists pounding on Eric's arms—one jab to his jaw. Eric growled as he hit back—jabbing Four's ribs.

Tris leaned in and wrapped her arms around Eric's waist—pulling him back. "Knock it off!" she yelled—anger boiling beneath her skin.

Eric grunted as he hopped off of Four—wiping the blood from his lip. Four clenched and unclenched his jaw as he stood up—eyes locked on Eric.

Tris stood between the two—arms outstretched. "I'm sorry," Four whispered.

Eric smirked. "I didn't hear that. Could you speak up?"

Four scoffed. "I wasn't saying that to _you."_

 _"_ I said enough," Tris said—voice dripping with venom. She glared at Four before turning her gaze to Eric—eyes narrowed. "Did you know about the war?"

Eric's icy glare was on Four a moment before he expelled a deep sigh. His steel-blue eyes locked with hers—lips turned down. She shook her head slightly before she took a step away. "Her plans weren't definite. She didn't tell me everything. I just knew that besides collecting divergents—she was planning on needing an army."

"You mean killing divergents," Four sneered.

"No. I mean collecting. She said she needed them for something—probably testing."

Tris' veins ran cold. "Who is the war with?"

"Tris—" Eric reached out to her but she smacked his hands away.

"Who?!"

He inhaled sharply. "Abnegation."

Tris felt the world quiver around her. Maybe that was her body. Then the world began to spin—or she was falling to the floor.

Tris awoke in her bed—her head slightly throbbing.

"You okay?" Four asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Tris nodded. "Were you in here the whole time?"

Four smirked. "You were only out for ten minutes."

She cracked a smile. "Oh. Where's Eric?"

"He left after making sure you were okay."

Tris nodded—anger swelling in her stomach. "I can't believe him."

Four scoffed before he shook his head. "He wasn't with you then."

"So? He knew all of this was going to happen and he never told me."

"Maybe he wasn't concerned with everyone else's well-being."

Tris scoffed. "That's my problem! I was so wrong about him. He is a cruel bastard."

"I didn't mean it like that. He knew about the war—but what was he going to tell you? 'Hey, Tris. I know we've only been together for a little while but I used to work for the woman who wants to hunt you down and overthrow Abnegation. Want to make-out?'" Tris wanted to punch him and laugh at the same time—anger fizzling out in her belly. "Think about why he didn't tell you. He didn't want you on Jeanine's watch any more than you already were—he doesn't care about Abnegation, he cares about you."

Tris stiffened—her heart fluttering in her chest. "My life doesn't measure to hundreds of innocent lives."

"Eric doesn't think like that."

"Why are you defending him?"

Four scoffed. "Trust me—I don't want to be. I can't stand the guy. But, he's different with you. He cares about you—a lot. Enough to do anything he can to help you."

Tris chewed on her lower lip—confusion swriling in her veins. "Where did he go?"

"Erudite."

Tris shot up from her bed—spots dancing in front of her eyes. "What?" She shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

Four rolled his eyes before he nudged her shoulders—forcing her to lie back down. "He said he'd handle it."

Tris batted his hands away—eyes narrowed. "Handle what?"

Four ignored her question with one of his own. "Do you trust him?"

Tris huffed—arms crossing her chest. She felt her anger disappear with words she thought she would have wanted to say dying on her tongue. "With all of my being," she blurted out—heart drumming in her throat.

* * *

Tris was eating idly as Christina and Will talked on. Jax and Kara sat on either side of her—laughing about something Uriah had said or did—Tris wasn't entirely paying attention.

"You okay?" Christina's shrill voice asked.

Tris blinked before looking up to her friend—brown eyes dark and probing.

Tris opened her mouth to speak when a hand was shaking her shoulder. She turned and locked eyes with Four—his small nod igniting something inside her stomach. She turned back to her friends and gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry, leader stuff."

Will and Christina looked at each other—eyebrows raised. But Tris was already gone—feet padding down the hallway where her aparment is.

They stalked past her apartment and went into Eric's. Tris walked in and gasped—her body going rigid. Caleb was tied down to a chair—mouth gagged. His eyes widened as he stared at Tris—mumbled sounds hissing from beind the gag.

"What's going on?" Tris asked—eyes going to Eric.

Eric shrugged his shoulders—eyes cold. "I just want to ask your brother a few questions."

Tris took a step forward but Four braced her with his arm—shaking his head. "I turned off the camera feed but we have a small window—let's move it along."

Tris widened her eyes at Four as Eric grunted. "Better make it count, huh?" Eric's voice was deep and dark and Tris didn't know what scared her more—his tone or the fact that wetness had begun to pool in her lower region.

She bit her tongue. "Eric," she warned.

His eyes snapped up to hers—eyes like raging storm clouds. She shuddered under his gaze before he turned away from her. He fished a knife from his pocket—letting the metal gleam under the light. "Here is how this is going to work. Now, I'm only going to say this once. You're smart—I think you can keep up. I'm going to ask you some questions. When you have an answer, I want you to nod your head. When you don't give me an answer or if it's a lie—I'm going to slice something off. Got it?"

Caleb's eyes grew wide—frantic mumbling sounding from his throat. Eric smirked as he slid the blade up Caleb's restrained arm—the boy shaking in the chair. "Small window, Eric," Four said—voice laced with annoyance.

"What is Jeanine doing in the lab?" Silence. "Why does she need Tris' blood?" Caleb's eyes snapped to Tris'. "What is she doing with the divergents she's found?" Tris' hands were clenched as Caleb shut his eyes. Eric sighed before he pressed the tip of the knife into Caleb's shoulder—a droplet of blood dotting his skin. Caleb's muffled scream echoed in the room before he started to nod his head frantically. Eric snorted. "You're definitely not like Tris." He removed the gag—Caleb gasping roughly. "Speak."

Caleb exhaled loudly through his nose—eyes avoiding Tris. "Jeanine has been taking people and experimenting on them—mostly factionless. People who won't be missed." Tris flinched at his words—his callous tone.

"Why?" Four asked—eyes narrowed.

"I'm not entirely sure." Eric brought the knife to his shoulder again—the cold steel against his skin. "I swear! I only know rumors."

Tris stepped forward—chin raised. "What are those rumors?"

Caleb took a shaky breath. "She's working on a new serum. One that can counteract the divergence symptoms."

"What does that mean?" Tris asked, voice soft.

"It means that they won't realize they're under a simulation—they'll act like everyone else. Though it's more developed than that—but I'm not sure to what degree."

"Why does she care if we realize we're under a simulation or not?"

Caleb opened his mouth before Eric began speaking. "Jeanine has a serum that works as a mind-control sim. People under its influence turn into the perfect soldiers—getting commands through the transmitters in the serum itself. Rendering the divergence traits usless would make them act like everyone else under that serum—a mind-controlled killer."

Tris heart was in her throat as she grabbed the photograph that was in the dead Erudite's pocket. "What does this mean? _Blood for blood."_

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know what it means but I know that Jeanine has someone tasked with bringing you down."

Tris blinked a few times. "Me?"

"Yes."

Four reached out for her but she shook him off as she stalked up to her brother. "You knew that someone is out there trying to kill me and you didn't tell me?"

"The task isn't to kill you—it's to make you more compliant."

Tris' body was shaking in anger. "Why are you okay with this? She's planning on overthrowing Abnegation! Our parents!"

Caleb's eyes widened before he shook his head—eyes locked with Tris'. "Divergence is ruining our system. It's the best option to save society—our society."

* * *

Tris sat on the couch, eyes on her brother as Eric and Four discussed where to go from here.

"The memory serum would erase everything—forever. We can't have that," Eric sighed. Tris flinched at how careless his words were.

"What about peace serum?"

Tris felt the couch shift—a hand rubbing circles on her back. Her eyes glanced down and saw the maze tattoo on his arms. "Peace serum won't erase his memory of this."

"No, but it could make him cooperate with us enough to convince him to not speak about this." Eric nodded softly—considering his words. "The only way it would backfire would be if she put him under truth serum. But by then she'd already have an inkling of what we knew anyway."

"Okay. I can get some—I think we might have a vial in stock."

Tris felt the couch shift beneath her again as they stood up. "You okay?" Four asked, concern lacing his voice.

Tris nodded—throat too dry to speak.

* * *

Tris was laying in her bed—eyes staring at the ceiling as the bedroom door opened and closed. She heard the faint rustle of fabric before the bed dipped—his hand reaching out to hers.

Tris flipped her hand over and he laced his fingers with hers—his body flush against her side. She exhaled softly before turning to face him. "Is it done?"

He nodded. "He's back at Erudite—safe and sound."

Tris nodded. "How did you even get him—nevermind. I don't want to know."

Eric's lips turned down a little. "We're going to figure this out."

Tris brought her hands up against his chest—fingers tugging softly at his chest hair. "I know."

"You're my main concern."

Tris smiled—her head shaking slightly. "I'm not going to let Jeanine have her war. No matter what."

She felt Eric stiffen before he laced his arms around her—tugging her closer to his body. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead—warmth filling her veins. "We will stop her before it even starts—I'm not losing you."

Tris chewed on her lower lip before his thumb pulled it from between her teeth. He crashed his lips to hers—their mouths molding together. "I love you," he whispered against her lips—so low, she almost didn't hear.

She jerked back and he stiffened—Adam's apple bobbing up and down. A small smile spread across her face. "Say it again," she said—arms wrapping around his neck.

He cracked a grin—eyes crinkling at the edges. "I love y—" Tris crashed her lips to his before rolling on top of him—legs on either side of his waist. She broke free—breathing hard as his hands gripped her waist. "I love you," he said again before she captured his lips in hers—tongues dancing together.

"I love you, too," she whispered before their lips connected again—his hands sliding up her shirt.

She raised his arms as he tugged her shirt off of her—her chest bare. His pupils dilated as his hands rubbed down her body—fingers slipping beneath the fabric of her pants. She lifted herself up to help take her pants off—underwear in tow.

She rocked her naked form on top of him—his erection pushing through the fabric of his boxers. "You're overdressed," she whispered as he let out a soft grunt. She helped him snake his underwear off before she hovered herself over him—her mouth attacking his neck.

She left a trail of hot open-mouth kisses down his neck—nipping here and licking there. She kissed down his stomach—nails dragging down his chest. She felt him arch into her as her mouth circled his throbbing member. She kissed around him as the tips of her nails raked his inner thighs—a shudder passing through him. She smirked into his skin as she repeated the action—tongue soothing each nip.

Tris continued this for a while—her mouth teasing just around his penis as her nails sent tingles down his spine. He let out a low groan as she teased him—his hands gripping the sheets.

She kissed up his body and claimed his lips—her tongue twisting with his before she kissed his neck again—biting the spot between his shoulder and throat. Tris felt him shudder as she went back down—tongue tracing the trail from his belly-button to his erect member. He let out a small moan as she took him in her mouth—tongue swirling around his head before she relaxed her throat and took him deeper.

She worked his penis in her mouth—fingers massaging his balls. She felt him arch into her—fingers gripping the sheets tightly as her tongue ran up the length of his shaft. She knew he was close by how his thighs tensed—a shiver running through his body. He bucked up slightly and she removed herself—a gutteral growl sounding from his throat.

She smiled sweetly at him as she kissed back up his body—nails dragging up his sides. His head lulled back as her lips connected with his sensitive skin—teeth nipping at his neck. She caught his lips in hers again—her hands rubbing up and down his body.

He arched up into her as she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head—her lips on his. He moaned into her mouth as she lowered herself down on him—slowly. She rocked her hips softly—arms bracing against his chest. His fingers grasped her hips as he bucked up—meeting her thrusts. His fingers threatened to leave bruises as he tried to quicken the pace—slamming her hips down on his. Tris smirked as she rocked faster—hips rolling harder.

Tris felt his body spasm beneath her—toes curling as his thrusts became erratic. "Tris—" he warned, voice low and breathy.

"Let go for me."

She felt his body tense as he went over the edge—her name on his lips as he moaned. His fingertips tightened onto her hips as he rode out his orgasm—eyes closed and body covered with a sheen of sweat.

Tris continued to roll her hips over him as he came down from his high. With a small smile, he flipped them over. He started out slow, just as she did—his thrusts shallow. Tris' head met the pillow as she moaned softly—hands around his shoulders.

He kissed her softly before he picked up the pace—thrusting harder and faster. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tightened their grip—her head burying in his neck. She mewled and moaned beneath him as he went deeper—her walls clenching around him.

Her toes curled and her head fell back—his name on her lips. She met each thrust as her walls clamped down—her body going rigid beneath him. She convulsed—tingles shooting through her body. He continued to thrust into her as she climaxed around him—their lips molded together.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that! They made loveeee and said the L wordddd. :D**

 **Again, sorry for my rant. It just super bugged me and I wanted to get it out there. Things don't usually bother me like that but I see it all the time on other fics and it's so not cool to talk to authors like that. People write for many reasons and it may not be your cup of tea-so don't drink it; don't berate them for liking that cup of tea, ya know?**

 **Anyway, this might be coming to a close soon-if it does; I'll probably continue in a sequel that I have planned out. We shall see. :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for the wait! This is the last chapter and it's a time jump from the last one-a few weeks. I've never done that big of a time-gap before so it was hard trying to smooth it over. Also, I had to work it so I can have a good point to launch into a sequel.**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations; just my oc's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric woke up with a scowl on his face. _Choosing day,_ he scoffed mentally. He sighed softly as a warmth spread over his side—soft skin stretching over his bare chest. He glanced down to Tris—her sleeping form nestled up against his. He smiled to himself, recalling every night since they said that they loved each other. Something had shifted between them—for the better. Every kiss, touch, even the sex—it was different. It was like they fell into one another—their bodies a never-ending circle.

He shifted slowly, laying her down on the bed gently. She hummed softly—her lips turning down slightly as he removed himself from her side. He grasped her ankles and pulled her legs out—closer to him. He adjusted her so that her knees were in the air—legs spread apart for him. He licked his lips as he took in her naked form—how her breasts moved with each soft breath.

He ghosted his hands up her legs as he drew closer to her sex—his fingers skimming the small prickle of hairs on her skin. He glanced up to her face as he rubbed his hands on her thighs—her lips parting slightly and brows furrowing. He brought his lips closer to her heat and breathed softly—blowing cool air over her sensitive folds. He felt her shudder beneath him—breathy moans falling over her lips.

Smirking, he kissed her lower lips—sucking softly. He heard her mumble as she started to squirm—her sleep-laced limbs grasping the sheet. He darted out his tongue, barely tasting her. He growled as she moaned louder—whimpering as his tongue circled around her clit. He could feel a familiar pinch in his lower belly as he turned himself on by teasing her—her small frame wiggling before him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he plunged into her—tongue swirling and flicking. She gasped—her body bucking into him. His hands immediately held her down—his growl vibrating to her core. He watched her eyes widen before closing—her head lulling back to the pillow.

He alternated between flicking her bundle of nerves and plunging deeper inside her—tasting every inch of her. She writhed before him, fingers gripping the sheets and her body shaking. "Eric," she moaned—voice breathy and light. Eric shuddered, gripping her thighs tighter—fingers threatening to leave bruises. He pushed farther in, lapping up her juices as her body quaked. He tasted her trembling walls—listening to her breath hitch as her body grew rigid. He watched her face as she came—heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

He did one last swirl with his tongue—moaning at how she tasted. He lifted himself up and was in the process of reaching for a towel when her tiny hands grabbed him—pulling him to her. She crashed their lips together—tongue darting into his mouth. He felt her shiver as her tongue explored his mouth—her juices on her tongue. He let her flip them over—her body straddling his. She raked her nails over his chest, a smirk on her lips.

"Good morning," she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"Good morning," he whispered back—teeth nipping her lips. "Are you ready for today?"

He tightened his grip on her hips when she began to chew on her lower lip—eyes averted. She slowly turned back to him—a fire behind her eyes. Eric set his jaw—resisting the urge to take her right then and now because the determination on her face was setting his blood to boil. She smiled softly as she reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom. She hovered herself over him as he slid it over his length—his pupils dilating. "As I'll ever be," she whispered before lowering herself down on him.

* * *

Tris got dressed slowly, pulling her shirt over her head. She sighed softly as she looked the mirror—dark circles forming under her eyes. She felt his warm hands on her—fingertips rubbing down her thighs. She leaned into him as he kissed her skin—face in the crook of her neck.

"We haven't had sex in the bathroom in a long time," he whispered, gooseflesh prickling up her neck.

She shivered slightly before pulling away from him. She chewed her lips as a frown crossed his face—his hands grasping hers. "I'm sorry, it's—I just have a lot on my mind right now."

She shut her eyes as his forehead rested against her's. "We'll figure this out, you know?"

She nodded softly, her gut churning. "I know," she whispered. She opened her eyes wide when he grabbed her, fingers lacing around her chin. He forced her to look at him—eyes locked together.

"Do you trust me?"

She watched his gray-blue eyes—the silver swirling in their dark depths. He licked his lips as he waited for a response, his fingers loose around her chin. She swallowed hard. "With my life."

He released a sigh, tension leaving his body as his fingers danced down her arm—lacing with hers. He gripped her hands tightly before claiming her lips. Their mouths molded together, softly at first. When she tried to break away for air, Eric only gave her a moment before he crashed their lips together once more—tongue pushing into her mouth. She arched into him as he hoisted her up on the sink—nestled between her legs. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he held onto her—their bodies flush against one another.

"We'll stop this war before it has a chance to start," he whispered against her lips—a promise on his tongue.

"What if we don't?"

They searched each other's eyes for an eterinty as his forehead rested on her's. Silence engulfed the room—her heart drumming up her throat.

"Then we fight." His voice was solid—words final.

"We fight?"

He nodded once before leaning up—back straight and determination blazing behind his calm eyes. "We fight—together."

She felt her lips tugging up at the ends. _I don't want to lose anyone because of me._ "Together," she whispered before she kissed his lips softly.

* * *

Tris was eating idly next to Eric, Christina and Will across from them. Jax and Kara sat on the other side—their eyes tired.

"Why the long faces?" Uriah asked as he sat next to Four—Zeke on the other side.

"It's choosing day," Jax said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"That means we get to deal with nitwit transfers," Kara moaned, casting wary eyes to Tris. "No offense."

"None taken," Tris laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Christina huffed.

" _You_ were a nitwit transfer," Four quipped, taking a swig of water. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to Will, a pout on her lips. "Besides, Kara, you get to work with the Daunless-born."

"Speaking of—Tris, are you helping me train them?" Kara asked—eyes hopeful.

Tris shook her head. "Sorry, I'm going to be working with both—but mostly the transfers."

Four gave her a small smile before Kara rolled her eyes. "Who's helping with the female dependents?"

"The nitwit transfer," Christina muttered—popping crumbled bits of muffin into her mouth.

"Don't feel too bad, Chris. Kara here was Candor. She never gained a filter here," Jax said before he dodged a half-hearted jab to the face. "Watch it!"

"Can it or I'll cut you."

"I'd shut it, Jax. Kara loves her some knives," Eric laughed, a wide smirk covering his face.

"Don't I know it," Jax muttered before leaning back from the table—almost falling off. "Woman! I swear if you don't—"

"I told you to can it!" Kara yelled before she swung at Jax again, the bulky man leaping out from his chair and hiding behind Uriah.

"Don't use me as a meat-shield!"

"Don't be a pansycake, Uriah," Zeke mocked.

"I'm not! Kara is crazy!"

Tris watched as Kara threw various food bits at Jax—Jax returning the favor. Uriah laughed as crumbs skidded past him and hit Zeke in the face. She smiled softly at the scene before turning to Christina and Will, the two laughing at the food-fight. She cast a glance to Eric, a smile on his lips and his eyes bright. Her eyes settled on Four—a small smirk on his lips as he scooted away from Zeke and Uriah. He shook his head before meeting Tris' gaze. She felt her stomach drop as he stared at her—a knowing look in those dark-blue eyes of his. She nodded once before turning back and leaning into Eric—his warmth radiating through her as the vibrations from his laugh trembled to her core.

 _I can't lose any of you._

She snapped back to reality when a piece of muffin hit her cheek. She rolled her eyes before dusting herself off. "I'm so excited to train the initiates," Christina squealed as everyone sat back down—eyes glaring and lips trying to fight back their smiles.

"It's only for phase one," Four said as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Christina said—waving him off.

"So, you're going to be overseeing both the transfers and Dauntless-born?" Will asked Tris.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be working with Four and Eric."

"Good luck with that—" Uriah said before Zeke cut him off.

"I think Tris would be able to ease that tension—make it less tension-like."

Four rolled his eyes. "You have a way with words, man." Zeke beamed at him as he took a bite of cake—chocolate frosting covering his teeth.

"Attractive," Kara noted before standing up. "We're heading out now."

"So soon?" Uriah asked, a mock pout on his lips.

"Yeah, we want to go to the hub—the ceremony starts soon."

"We want to check out the fresh meat," Kara said with a wink.

Tris smiled as she watched Jax and Kara leave—their fingers intertwined. Eric nudged her with his shoulder and she looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"You okay?" he asked, voice low.

She nodded softly—lips turning up at the ends. "I'm fine."

He quirked his peirced eyebrow before lacing her fingers with his. "You're not alone," he whispered.

She nodded as she leaned into him. _That's not what I'm afraid of._

* * *

Tris was focused on her breathing as she punched—low, quick breaths with each hit. The sound of flesh on the punching bag echoed in her ears as she jabbed. She felt the familiar sting in her knuckles and smirked—punching harder.

She twisted her body and kicked at the punching bag—the heavy thing lurching back slightly as her foot made contact. She sighed as her skin tingled—heat spreading down her back. The fabric of her shirt clung to her and she was peeling it off of her when hot breath pelted her neck.

"You look hot," Eric whispered. "All sweaty and flushed."

She leaned into him, his scent encasing her. "I'm not hot—I'm sweaty and gross."

She felt him shake his head in the crook of her neck. "Hot," he whispered as he kissed her skin. His fingertips snaked under the hem of her shirt and skirted up her flesh—cold against her heated skin. She shivered into him, lips slightly parted, as he drew closer to her breasts. "Very hot." His fingertips pinched her nipples before cupping her breasts—pulling her body against his. "I want to fuck you right fucking now."

She smirked as she kissed the underside of his jaw—nipping here and there. She opened her mouth to speak before a throat was being cleared. Tris threw a glance over Eric's shoulder and widened her eyes as Four stood there—eyes averted and hands rubbing the back of his neck. She felt her blush crawl up her neck as she pulled away from Eric. Eric rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he threw his arm over Tris' shoulders. "Four," Tris said, voice barely above a whisper.

"What can we do for you?" Eric asked, annoyance lacing his voice. "You're interrupting."

"I'm sorry that I think we have more pressing matters at hand than you two getting it on."

Tris chewed on her lip as she watched Eric and Four glare at each other. "Knock it off," she warned—casting a dark glare to Eric. He shrugged at her, a wicked smirk on his lips. She resisted the urge to rub her thighs together—a familiar pinch in the center of her stomach. She swallowed hard before turning back to Four—his eyebrow raised. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head. "Everything has been the same for the past few weeks. I just wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing."

"Is it safe to be talking about this here?" Eric asked—eyes glaring daggers at Four.

Four scoffed. "I redirected the feed to the back camera. The camera is broken but I can reconfigure the camera feed so it thinks the camera is operable."

Tris watched Eric's eyes gleam—almost proud before he shifted back into a scowl. Eric sighed loudly—pinching the bridge of his nose. Tris slid her hands up his shirt and rubbed circles on his back, feeling tension leave his body as her fingertips graced his skin.

"I'm going to act the same—get what information I can when she still trusts me."

Four snorted before nodding softly. "I'm not sure how long that'll last."

"Guess I'll have to work quickly, then," Eric snapped.

Tris sighed, feeling Eric's body grow rigid once more. "She won't trust me. She doesn't," she said—voice low.

Four nodded. "That's true. But shes too proud to not rub everything in your face." Tris tilted her head to the side and Four rolled his eyes before continuing. "I'm saying that if she has you in her back pocket—even if she doesn't trust you—she will share everything with you just to watch you squirm." He sighed through his nose. "And since you're a leader under Eric, she thinks you're in her back pocket."

Tris nodded softly, her mind working out his words. "But I'm still a threat."

"Not if you aren't," Eric chimed in—fingers rubbing his chin idly. He blinked rapidly before turning back to Tris—eyes locked on her's. "If she's perfected that serum then you're no longer a threat. We're just going to have to be careful."

* * *

Tris stood before the net with her friends. Will hugged Christina from behind—their eyes bright and wide smiles crossing their faces. Jax, Kara, and Lauren chatted against the wall—smiling and laughing. Uriah and Zeke ran down the hall—bumping into Kara. Tris laughed as she watched Uriah back away from the leader slowly—eyes wide.

She looked up at Four—his relaxed form waiting by the net. He looked back to her and nodded. She felt something close to relief and sighed softly as Eric's booming voice echoed down the hole.

She smirked imagining how they felt as they watched Eric on the railing—his bold tattoos and menacing demeanor. She laughed quietly to herself as she thought about him intimidating them—slate-blue eyes daring them to jump.

"Bet you it's a Dauntless born that jumps first," Uriah quipped in Tris' ear.

"No way!" Christina yelled, smacking Uriah against his chest. "It'll be a Candor."

"What about Erudite?"

Christina smirked at Will. "Because it's illogical to jump down a scary hole without watching someone else do it first—like an experiment." Tris bit her lip to suppress laughter at Christina's mocking tone.

"I don't talk like that," Will said—eyebrows raised.

"I don't talk like that," Christina mimicked back before Will caught her lips in his. Tris blushed before turning away and watching the net—anticipation boiling beneath her skin.

"Who do you think it'll be, Tris?" Zeke asked.

Tris sighed softly as she thought. She opened her mouth to speak when a blur rushed to the net. Her eyes widened as Four helped the girl up—her face bright and smile wide. Tris eyed the girl—her orange and red colors stark against the darkness of the rocks. Tris held her breath as she whispered to Four.

"Announce it, Four!" Lauren shouted—breaking the heavy silence.

"First jumper, Clarke!" Four yelled—shouts and cheers echoing off the rocks.

Tris watched as more blurs landed in the nets—the intitiates standing close together. She looked them over. _Seven dauntless-born, two Candor, three Erudite, and one Amity,_ she concluded—eyes slightly narrowing at the boys in blue.

"Dauntless-born! I assume you don't need a tour, come with me!" Lauren called. The Dauntless-born rushed past the transfers and followed Lauren, Kara, and Jax out.

Christina and Will examined the intitiates with Uriah—whispering softly as Zeke patted Four on the shoulder before leaving. Tris heard the soft rustle of the net—Eric standing by her side. She watched the initiates shrink slightly and she resisted the urge to lace her fingers with his.

"My name is Four. I'm going to be one of your instructors. You already met Eric—this is Tris. She's another leader and will be overseeing your training." Tris rolled her eyes as she heard a few snickers. "Something funny?" She smirked as she watched him stalk closer to the Candor girls—their smiles fading. "I asked if something was funny."

"Your name is Four?" one girl asked—her blonde eyebrows shooting up. "Like the number?"

"Yes, like the number."

"Was one through three taken?"

Tris snickered as she turned to Christina—her eyes narrowed as she watched the scene. "What's your name?"

She swallowed hard. "Sienna."

"Well, Sienna. The first thing you're going to learn is to keep your mouth shut." Sienna shuddered as Four backed up.

He sighed before turning to Tris. Tris quirked her brow as Christina and Will's gaze settled on her—Uriah's face grinning at her. She tilted her head before she felt a small nudge. She looked to Eric and he smirked at her, nodding softly. She sighed quietly—biting back on her blush before turning to the inititates.

Their eyes were on her as silence stretched in the room. She looked them over—their eyes wide and breaths soft. _You're not alone._ She smiled softly before stalking forward—watching the initiates try to figure out if they should smile back or shrink away. She stopped just ahead of them and stood as tall as she could manage.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

 **And here we have it! A good ending for ADWAD which will be continued in Falling Awake (the sequel). I won't start that yet, though. I want to finish up either TLAMLY or Lean on Me. Working on two fics at the same time, fine; working on three; a bit more than I can chew.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this and want me to continue it into a sequel!**

 **Don't worry, I'll post an A/N on here to ley y'all know when it's up.**

 **I know 15 chapters is kind of short for a fic, but it felt right to end it there because Falling Awake is going to be different. It's going to deal with Jeanine more and training initiates and preparing to stop or fight a war. The dream theme is gone (hence the title, Falling Awake) since Tris and Eric are established. It'll deal more about their relationship on an emotional level. Don't worry, there will be erotic moments...but it might not be as frequent? I'm still debating how I'll work it in.**

 **Please remember to follow/favorite/and review! I love hearing what you guys think! Just do the lovely things you do! :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	16. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
